Love Gas
by Trchy
Summary: Set after Lily transfers to Asuka's high school in SFxT. Lily saves Asuka from an attack at their school but Asuka is blasted with a gas that causes her to fall in love with Lili. How will things go between them now? Pairing: Asuka x Lili
1. Prologue

**Note: **The tekken universe, Asuka nor Lili does not belong to me. If it did, I would totally make them canon.

* * *

**Love Gas**

**Prologue**

When the Pandora box fell to the clip or as Asuka called it "a deep hole" she knew for sure that there was no way for them to get it now. She also didn't have a plan to stay longer with Lili since the girl has practically gone crazy at her. She moves with great delicacy and silence, creating a big space between her and Lili and finally stands up fast but quietly. Once her feet were standing she turned backward and tiptoed a few steps away before Lili speaks.

She stops her steps and feels a shiver on her spine.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Lili was still down on her knees, looking at the deep hole, but her pupils were sharply looking at Asuka to the end of her eyes.

"I'm going home of course" Asuka said without looking back and started walking on full steps now. She was going from slow to medium to fast pace, feeling that the more distance she was, the bigger the chance that Lili will come pouncing at her. When she felt herself panting from almost running away, she looked back and saw that Lili wasn't there anymore. Asuka felt more scared since that can only mean that Lili has already followed her. She jumps to her signature fighting position and waits for any attack.  
Her feet were steady on the ground in stride, while her hands were closed to a fist. She begins to return to her normal stance when it seemed impossible that Lili was near her or even approaching to attack her.  
Without caring anymore she goes home. And only there will she realize the attack that she hadn't anticipate.

In a simple parochial school at the heart of Osaka, Asuka attends school like always, and when she means always, it has something to do with expecting a limousine to block her bike at the gates of the school.  
Asuka wasn't peddling as fast as she always did, since she expects it real hard that Lili will come for her. She had taken the liberty to even practice the night before, just to put her body in action, and she didn't bring a bento today, since she also expects it to be ruined. So with all this preparation, Asuka was sure that Lili could not surprise her.

"Surprise!" Lili yelled in front of her limousine parked inside of Asuka's school. She was wearing her white fighting attire that was filled with laces and ruffles.

"God, now you pay for illegal parking too?" Asuka was shock to see that Lili was waiting for her inside the campus because her school didn't allow non-students to enter the gate, especially if you were even bringing a limousine in. She was holding her bike, not knowing what to do now since Lili was blocking the bike parking.

"I could do that, but sorry, my limousine parking here is as legit as me being rich" Lili's smile was so annoying that just by looking at it, Asuka wanted to fistfight with her, but she knows that that would cost her a suspension.

"Your good at picking your territories, challenging me a fight at my own school so that I'll get punished, you've gone low as that deep hole" Asuka's hand gripped harder on the handles of her bike.

"No, Kazama, you thinking that I would actually pay for parking inside this crampy school to fight you is low" Lili looks around the small campus and gushes an irritated sigh before continuing "And FYI this isn't just YOUR school anymore"

Asuka felt her teeth grinding, _what is she talking about? _Asuka was slowly realizing the meaning of Lili's words, and slowly too she feels frightened. Her hands remove their hold on her bike which violently falls beside her to the ground.

"No!" Asuka yelped with wide big eyes, causing Lili to smile contentedly in evil.

"Yes, my dear Asuka" Lili went near her, she stops just a short distance and pins her finger to the school logo at Asuka's uniform, placed at the right side of her yellow knitted vest. "From now on we will be attending the same school" Lili whispers to Asuka's ear.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

"Asuka! Pls. tell me if you know Lili's no."

"Asuka, can you set me up a date with Lili, I promise I'll repay you anything!"

"Asuka tell Lili that we also want to ride in her limousine"

"Asuka does Lili tell you her secret to having pure white skin?"

Asuka! Asuka! Asuka! Asuka! Asuka! Asuka! Asuka! Asuka!

"Will you shut up!" Asuka shouted to the ends of her lungs. She couldn't take the crowd that kept flocking her in every direction just to ask her about the whitey stood up brat Lili. Everyone went silent for a second, before some idiots dare to ask again.

"So, can you-" A stupid enough guy in the crowd started to ask,

"No!" Asuka snickered at him before facing the crowd in general "No! No! No! I'am not going to do or tell anything of what all of you are asking me because hell knows, I have not even the most minimalist care of that new student brat!"

"Bu..but, she said that the two of you were close" an unknown guy dared to stupidly answer again,

"Well, haven't you thought that maybe she was lying!" Asuka yelled at the guy, causing him to fall down to his buttocks before pathetically running from Asuka. The people who were left began to murmur until the crowd dissipates.

Asuka growls to herself and curses Lili in her thoughts.

_It's only been two days, two freaking days! And everyone's all giddy-want- to- be- close to her already!  
But that would've been fine if only no one knew I know her, and only…_

Asuka reaches her classroom and stares furiously at the seat to her right.

_And only if we weren't classmates or seatmates_

"Welcome back, Kazama-san" Lili greets her in with the newly developed acting-nice-tone. Asuka doesn't answer her anything; she sits down at her chair not even giving a glance at Lili.

"Asuka, you shoudn't be so mean to Lili, she's already being nice to you even when your actually the one whose fault she has to cope with being here in the first place" A caring(nosy, wants to be close to Lili) girl classmate of Asuka leans close to her and holds her shoulder.

"My fault?" Asuka looked at her classmate before shifting her stare at Lili. "Coping? Please! You practically have the student body bowing to you! I don't see coping there!"

"Oh, Why, I'm sorry Kazama-san but studying in a school with ugly facilities, no high class foods and darling rich classmates is already more than I can bear, but I guess you wouldn't understand that since you're not rich" Lili was talking with innocent movements in her hands, making her words filter the room and get attention from their classmates.

"Yeah, and you're on your way" Asuka fired back at her with all intentions of insulting her. "And once you become poor, I promise to be the first one to mock you, Princess" Asuka grimaced to herself, laughing inside how she had just dished Lili.

_Come on, back fire me, so that everyone can see just how un-refined you really are_

Asuka could see the look in Lili's face; it was the face that screamed of a brawl. Asuka was smiling and was already getting ready to catch Lili's attack when her expectation suddenly went the wrong way.

Lili gave her an evil smile before plummeting her head on the palms of her hands. She started to sob hard and loud, making sure that their classmates will come and pity her.

_Sorry, Asuka, what Lili wants, Lili gets._

When their classmates had clustered to comfort Lili, they asked the girl what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, it was just, Asuka was saying the truth… (sobs) but… she just had to say it so badly… I couldn't (sobs harder) Lili tackles the uniform of the classmate nearest to her, who was a boy that clearly enjoyed it.

"Asuka, apologize to Lili" Another classmate of Asuka reprimanded her, which causes her to blush and become more mad of Lili. She didn't do anything and just sat at her chair like no commotion was taking place just beside her.

_The heck will I apologize? I was the one being insulted! Seriously, why doesn't anyone ever believe me!_

"No, its ok" Lili struggles to talk softly under her fake sobbing's. "Even if she tells me that, Asuka is actually helping me to become rich again"

"Is that so?"

"My then, she should hurry up"

"Yeah, but not too fast because we'll miss you"

Random classmates kept going close to Lili who was trying her best to keep her smile for them.  
"I appreciate all of you, for being with me when Asuka couldn't" She looks back at Asuka again who gives her an angry glare.

"Well, it looks like you really aren't close to Lili, we should've known that It'd be impossible for someone like you to be close to her" A couple of nosy girls went close to Asuka, giving her sharp looks and scoffs.

Everyone left Asuka and Lili when the teacher comes inside, Asuka was given glances, ridicules and reproach by her classmates whom known her for a long time while the new blonde girl was just showered with praises and attention. Even at their subjects, Lili would always be the at the teachers good side.

When the classes were over and everyone had left, Asuka secretly follows Lili. She wasn't doing this in secret because of Lili since she knows that the girl might be all beauty and fashion but she was also good at the art of fighting and sensing. Asuka knows that Lili can feel her following her, instead Asuka is doing her stalking in secret so that no one else may know that she and Lili really does communicate.

When the wannabe girls who walked with Lili left her at the parking, her eyes quickly moved to the right, not moving anything else in her body, she noticed the rustling of the bushes near the wall and smiles knowingly.

"How long do you intend on hiding, Kazama-san?"

Asuka sighed in her uncomfortable position behind the bushes. She was sitting with bended knees that were pricked with horribly thin, spiky grass. She emerges out of the bushes and looks determinedly at Lili who's eyes first lands on her face before sliding down to her knees.

"Your knees seem injure-"

"Never mind that!" Asuka cut her from talking before approaching nearer. "You went here just to push the blame on me about that Pandora box, you're not actually going to be poor, you just want to get it on me" Asuka was pushing herself to Lili who wasn't showing any sign of being intimidated by Asuka.

"No, Kazama-san" Lili answers still using her malevolent like voice, but she soon changes it to her normal tone at the next words. "I will, actually go poor if we don't get that Pandora box"

"Really?" Asuka asked with a jumpy surprised tone.

"Yes, and if you don't help me get it, I will go to the point where I won't even afford shelter and start living in your house"

"My house?!" Asuka exclaims, stupefied.

"Yes, because you're the one who had to kick me and make the box roll-over"

"What the hell kinda explanation is that? You were the one who went crazy so suddenly, you think I'd just let you kill me?"

"That depends, if you prefer after life or living hell. You know, that failed mission cost me a lot and I am not gonna leave you in peace because you were part of it"

"tsk" Asuka sighed loud, she shakes her head while her eyes were closed momentarily. "Then let's go back to that Antarctic and I'll happily push you off the hole to retrieve that box of yours"

Lili grins at her and points out her hand in front of Asuka.

Asuka stares at her hand, "Ah...what are you doing?"

"Money, Kazama. I told you that the mission cost me a lot, I don't have enough money to travel back there anymore, I' m even using the cheapest gas on my limousine now"

Asuka shot her a confused look, mixed with disbelief. "Oh" she sighed first, "So, you meant it literally when you told me that it cost you a lot, and … you were serious about possibly, becoming… poor. Soon" Asuka spoke with a slow, careful voice, caring for once about offending Lili's feelings.

"I don't have that much money now, and I'm obviously not going to do any work or job to get it. So with these reasons, the responsibility of getting the needed money is left in my partner's dear hands." Lili raises her index finger and points it at Asuka. "You, Kazama will have to get that money to get us a trip back to the Antarctic or suffer being with me."

Asuka hissed at Lili's finger and bit her lips with irritation. Lili was possibly the only person who can make her hate someone so much. She was now regretting the very memory of accepting Lili's request back then. Her curiosity about the box was the reason why she'd even agree to come with Lili, she should have known from the tale of Pandora that curiosity is what brought horrors to this world.

And so, with a heavy heart and controlled anger, Asuka tried to makes sense of her situation, that or she could just fight to death with Lili, but we all know how long that'll go on.

"Fine." Asuka finally surmounts, "I'll try every stinkin way to get us back to that deep hole, but you will promise to leave me alone. F-o-r-e-v-e-r."

Lili's lips curve high and mighty, her eyes were looking down on Asuka. She was crossed arm while her index finger from her left hand was sliding at the side of her ears. "Deal" She says with a sweet tone of triumph. She lifts the big from the side of her body and takes a piece of paper on one of the pockets. She hands the white folded paper to Asuka.

"What's this?" Asuka asks her while unfolding the paper in her hands.

"It's the amount you'll need to save up; I think you have enough of an inspiration to save it up as fast as you can" Lili goes to her Limousine. Before the long car leaves to the gates, the back window glides down revealing Lili. She say's bye to Asuka with a playful flying kiss.

Asuka stays standing like stone in her position. She was just looking at the paper, even when Lili said bye to her, she couldn't care less to even give the girl a reply or a look. Her hands were shaking while she was slowly cracking to a dumfounded laugh.

_$20,000.00… 20,000.00… I'll be at my marrying age before I save up this kind of money!_

She slumps down to the floor on her knees, as if all hope was gone, Asuka ripped the paper to shreds and fell down to her hands on the floor, clutching the shreds of paper at her hands.

Asuka just stayed like that until she felt her hope growing, she stood up quick and firm and left the school peddling fast on her bicycle, determined to apply every open part time job that was open.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Asuka comes to school while walking; her body was swaying from left to right. She had big black bags under her eyes that were fighting to keep open. When she reaches the gates, she notices Lili was standing at the parking area to the right side. She felt so dizzy and sleepy, yet she couldn't miss the fact that Lili's limousine wasn't at the parking or anywhere at all as she tried to look around. Her focus to look for the white majestic vehicle caused her to become stunned when someone reaches out to her shoulder.

"Kazama-san" An angelic, low tone voice calls to her. Asuka's mouth curve to a frown, she knows it by heart that it was none other than Lili who was talking to her.

She shrugs her body to make Lili's hold on her shoulder leave. The hand moves away fast, leaving the owner a happy look.

Lili then snaps her fingers in front of Asuka, making her eye open and close. Her body felt like falling again, so she tries to wriggle in order to find equilibrium. She isn't successful though. Out of emergency and drowsiness, she holds on to Lili, but her body was so fluid that she could only embrace Lili from her waist.

Lili looked at her confused, but not annoyed or disgusted, which made Asuka feel relieved or somehow warm.

The students and other people who were walking on the campus didn't show the same reaction though. Everyone was staring at them and whispering, some of the guys would whistle with gaudy looks while the girls would feel too embarrass to even look, so most of them would just sigh in disapproval or disgust.

When Asuka heard wolf whistling around, she scurried to move away from Lili who didn't do anything but look at her.

"Kazama-san, are you alright?" Lili stepped closer and bended down in front of her. Her voice still carried that fake innocent sound which signals Asuka that Lili was only acting to care about her.

She looks bad at Lili before standing up on her own and leaving. Lili eyes rolled up to the end of her sockets. She heaved an irritated growl.

Later that day, after the lunch break, Lili has noticed that Asuka has been struggling to wake up since the first subject. The sleepy girl finally fell on the subject before lunch and hasn't woken up yet.

When the teacher arrives, Lili was poking Asuka at the side of her belly. She was doing her a large favor by waking her up at the subject where their teacher is very strict with students sleeping on her class.

Asuka wasn't waking up though, and Lili didn't have an intention to put a better effort, she just continues to poke harder. Asuka jerks now and then and will murmur un-definable words, but her head was still buried to her arms in the armchair.

The teacher was now calling the attendance, making Lili go for a dire risk, she pinches Asuka's side, causing the girl to lift her head, her mouth goes wide, but before she could let out a scream, Lili covers her mouth.

"shh, you're at class now" Lili whispers to back of her ear. "You owe me on this, Kazama" she tells her before slowly removing the hold on Asuka's mouth.

The teacher calls "Kazama" and Asuka instantly answers "present" the teacher looks at her for a long time, making Asuka feel nervous. The teacher then shrugs her shoulder and continues the roll call.

Asuka looks surprise and scans her face with her hands. _Do I have a drool or something? What was she looking at?_

She continues rubbing her face for a while but still doesn't get what was wrong to make her teacher stare at her. She remembers Lili waking her up, and decides to ask her. Much to Asuka's surprise she catches Lili looking at her, she felt a warm sensation at her cheeks, which must means that she was blushing.

She was looking at Lili but she wasn't leveling eyes with her, she was just staring at Lili's whole face. The blonde girl had a neutral expression; she wasn't blushing or being weir off at Asuka's staring. Her eyes were focused. Asuka felt warm on those light blue pupils, staring back at her. The beautiful curved perfectly pink tinted lips of the rich Monegasque was just alluring as her eyes, keeping Asuka's from looking away, until it moved and a sweet, angelic voice came out.

"Present" Lili said as she heard her name be called, she had also changed her view to the front where her teacher stood and nodded at her with a smile.

Asuka's eyes grew wide and she realized the weird faze she had just broken away from. She saw Lili look back at her, again, with a neutral expression.

"You have the darkest and biggest bags under your eyes" Lili said without looking at her now, she just stared at the front now.

Asuka leaned closer to Lili's side and asked in low audibe tone. "Is that why she looked at me?"

"I guess," Lili just lifted a shoulder. Asuka scowled and leaned back to her chair's back support.

"You've been blushing for a while now too" Lili said with a giggle while sneaking a peak at Asuka from the top of her shoulder.

Asuka throws her hand at Lili's face.

When after school came, Asuka was leaving the room so quickly, Lili followed her, not even hiding the fact, she keeps yelling "Kazama-san" while running to catch up with her, and everyone was again giving them attention.

"Hey, it's those hot chics from this morning" two tall guys whistled as they saw the two girls, approaching. Asuka reaches them first. The guy who just talked was going to greet her, but she knocked him out with a punch from the back of her hand. The other guy catches his friend and runs scared when Lili looked at him.

Once they reached the gates, Lili asks Asuka where she was going in a hurry, without even taking her bike.

"Did you even see me come to school this morning in my bike?" Asuka asked without looking at her back.

Lili thought about it for a second and realized that Asuka did walk to school this morning. "Oh, well, I thought maybe you parked it elsewhere"

"I don't see your limousine either"

"Well, I had to have money to buy gas you know"

"I had to sell my bike and work the whole night to get starting with that money"

"Just leave now then I'm guessing your running to get to your job now"

"Yeah" Asuka started running again.

Lili goes to the parking and opens the passenger door to a small black, beetle sized car.  
Sebastian was sitting at the driver's seat smiling to his Lady before greeting her.

"Shall we be on our way now, Ms. Lili?" Sebastian wasn't wearing his butler uniform anymore; he was just clad in a simple white polo with black slacks and pointy black leather shoes.

Lili briefly nods at him before going inside the car and sitting down.

"Sebastian, I think I told you to leave already, you know we can't pay you like before anymore"

Sebastian fixes the mirror above him, while starting the car. "I've grown rich enough from my past salaries Ms. Lili, my age cannot need any more, I' am here right now, because I want to serve you and Mr. Rochefort"

"That was very touching of you to say, I will surely reward you when we become rich again"

Sebastian chortles through his thick mustache. "Oh, Ms. Lili, you didn't understand me at all"

Lili smiles not paying attention to her old butler. She just looks at the side mirror, seeing Asuka enter a restaurant at the end of the street.

A week passes by, Asuka still comes to school looking all beat up and tired, and Lili continues to try irritating her fond rival. There are days when Asuka would attempt to just forget the deal and see if Lili will go to the point of living in her house, but nightmares about them living together, haunts Asuka at the shortest times she can even catch sleep.

Lili on the other hand, was enjoying the torture that Asuka was going through. She wasn't actually lying about possibly coming to the point of having no money to pay for even her rent. Her father has been in bankruptcy for a long time now and slowly but surely their businesses are being sold off one by one just to pay for debts and liabilities.  
Finally, when the time comes that even their house will be mortgaged out of them, Lili might return to Monaco to live her father at a smaller, definitely unfathomable house. It's either that or she lives in japan, crashing at Asuka's house just to piss the living daylights out of her. Every waking day.

When the fortnight comes, the school becomes busy over the upcoming foundation day on Monday next week. Asuka was being dashed by her classmates who preferred to work with Lili since she was just either sleeping or too tired to work.

Lili didn't like it that Asuka was just laying on her back while she was doing all types of dirty works with the others. Their section decided to do an American inspired diners and Lili was assigned to be a waitress, much to her hidden dismay.

Asuka helped with preparing the room on Friday. She was asked to carry stuff and run for this and that throughout the buildings. She fell back a wreck at the empty boxes of patties and buns, behind the cluttered tables at the end of the room.

Lili approaches her quietly, smirking before she covers the poor girl's nose. Asuka puffed hard after a few seconds, but Lili squeezes her nose harder. This causes Asuka's eyes to open and kick Lili at her thigh.

"What the hell! We're you trying to kill me just now?" Asuka grabs one of the boxes around her and throws them at Lili who came stumbling down again, just after she hardly stood up.

"Ouch!" Lili coiled as she bent towards her ankle.

"I won't let you escape with that" Asuka stands up and cuffs Lili in her torso, she held her fist to the air, but before she could continue to punch Lili, she noticed that the stuck up blonde was sweating and actually groaning in pain. Asuka makes her fist open and puts her hand down. She stoops down to have a look at Lili's ankle.

"Take your shoe off" Asuka commands Lili. The blonde tried her best but she couldn't do it because it hurt so much, so Asuka had to take it off for her. Once the shoe was off, Asuka took Lili's foot and gently pressed around it. She asks the blonde where she can feel the pain, when Lili was able to point it, Asuka twists her ankle so fast, a loud crack escapes her bones while she trembled in pain, unable to even yell with the excruciating feeling.

"That'll do the trick" Asuka merely pushed her foot off to the floor, causing another pain to surge through Lili's ankle.

"I think you just pulverized my bones! I can hardly feel anything except a swelling pain"

"Relax, that's part of its healing, it'll be good by tomorrow" Asuka might have been saying the truth but her sheepish laugh just throws off any belief that Lili could have on what she said.

By the end of that day, the wannabe girls helped Lili to go to her car while Asuka contentedly looked at her.

Asuka was reprimanded by her classmates and teacher to apologize for what she did to Lili, but sited that she'd rather have a detention or suspension rather than to that. Her classmates hated her more for being such a prideful person. Her teachers are disappointed of her attitude, especially because Asuka wasn't really the type to be this cold to someone.  
Asuka herself kind of noticed that too, it's not that she's changed or has gone to being bad. It's just; Lili Rochefort was so good at bringing out her dark side.

Her classmates and teachers decided to still let her stay for the foundation day, but her role will only be a promoter outside. The person who'll have to keep walking around to invite people to go to their diner, but after the 2 day event, she needs to be suspended for 2 days. Normally, a fight in school would only mean a one day suspension, but since Lili was bruised, Asuka has to stay out for 2 days.

Asuka was attending her second job for the evening that will run until 11pm, she would then move on to another that will last until 4am in the morning. She would sleep for two hours and attend a household cleaning job from 6 am to 5 pm and lastly, go to her afternoon job at a restaurant by the end of the street where her school was.

Her second job had something to with being a gas lady, and as always, there weren't so many customers in the night, leaving Asuka to find ways to entertain herself.  
She felt her eyes falling down, but she can't go to sleep on a job. She slaps herself, harder every single time, and tries to think of a way to stay awake.

_I know, I'll think about that aggravating blonde brat… yeah… she always makes me feel so hyped up and in action, I'll just imagine her taunting me_

Asuka starts to make her mind picture Lili, but to her dear chagrin, she finds herself only remembering about Lili's deep light blue eyes. Her smooth, silky flowing perfectly hair, and her lips, her lips that looked so soft and inviting—

_Huh!? Why are these the only things I can think about! Jesus, have I gone crazy with lack of sleep!_

Asuka looks around to see nothing in the surrounding, she sees a plastic float by the door in front of her, and it gets stuck at crack in the ground.

A man comes from nowhere, running wild and fast. Asuka was about to yell but it was too late. The man slips on the plastic and falls on his back. A mobile police motor comes and takes the man away. The officer doesn't hesitate to drag him to the back of his bike even when the man kept yelling that his ankle hurt.

"Yeah, you'll break something more for stealing—" Asuka wasn't able to hear the last part, the motors start engine was too loud and the glass between her and the outside, made it more inaudible.

_Well, whatever that was… _

_Now that I remember, I wish that twist of mine worked in fixing that Lili's ankle_

Asuka saw the mobile police motor pass by again, now in the opposite direction.

_Or, maybe not… I mean, the hell do I know how to fix a broken ankle?_


	4. Chapter 3

The foundation day would start at 7am sharp, just not enough time for Asuka to even rest after her part time job, but she had to go, or else she'll get another violation.

She reaches the school almost the same time that Lili's car parked. When she noticed the blonde girl coming out, Asuka walked faster. She didn't want to meet that girl in the start of the morning.

But poor Asuka just can't have what she wants. Their section called for a meeting in the classroom. Asuka still had to see Lili there, but they were very far from each other, so it doesn't really hurts that much.

Asuka unconsciously tries to notice if Lili's ankle seemed fine now. Unfortunately, the blonde was sitting the whole time, not moving her feet at all. Asuka simply concluded that it still wasn't healed, or why else would the blonde be such a stiff in the chair.

When the short discussion of guidelines and roles were finished, everyone took their uniforms and started with their jobs. Asuka didn't have to wear anything but a hat with the diner logo of their classroom. She was assigned to carry a big sign board though.

When the people inside were all ready to open, a girl from the cashier area, clad in a yellow and red diner uniform clapped her hands to the air. Everyone clapped too. A guy nearest to the front door signaled a thumb's up to the classroom before turning the sign board in the door to OPEN.

Asuka walked off immediately, knowing that she had to promote as soon as possible or her classmates will begin getting mad at her again. When she reaches the frame of the entrance, she looks back inside, seeing Lili having a hard time walking to and fro. Her eyebrows twitched down. She felt the need to help Lili since she knows that she's the reason why she's having such a hard time now. Yet, wasn't she also having a hard time. She hadn't even had a wink of sleep for the past 24 plus hours, and she hadn't had breakfast yet, nor will she even enjoy the money she'll get with those jobs and hard work. She realized just how much of a hell she's been living because of that Lili, so for what reason did she have the right to even deserve Asuka's help. She's given more than enough already.

Asuka turned a cold shoulder and tried to even smirk at Lili, trying to convince herself that it was what that snob needed.

She left the school building and joined the easily escalating students and other visitors at the grounds. Being the Asuka that she was, she first enjoyed going around the food stands and buying little snacks to fill her growling stomach. She then went to the library which was closed, but she knew a way to get it from another door. She easily breaks in and falls asleep at one of the chairs.

Lili was now working at the cashier, although she was intentionally to be a waitress. Her classmates couldn't fathom the way she looked when she was having such a hard time to get the orders and giving them, so by the first hour of her shift, her classmate happily exchanged jobs with her.

She found it both fun and warm how she was being treated by everyone. Even the guys who were obviously lusting at her body and beauty made her feel happy, or over confident is really the right term.

She was just sitting at the humorously high chair, clicking buttons and handling money, which she enjoyed so much too. She would move her left feet sometimes to feel her ankle, but it just hurts so much that she would even have to bite her lips to stop from screaming.

_That Asuka, I should've known she was lying, I better go to the doctor later-_

"Hey, Lili-san your shift's done for now, you can come back by 2pm" A short haired girl wearing thick, black framed glasses approached the blonde.

"Is that so, Thank you Hatsune" Lili hopped down the high chair. She forgot how high the chair was making her almost cry when her ankle trashed the ground so fast and hard.

"Ah, Lili-san, are you ok?" Hatsune holds Lili's arms to support her from falling, feeling worried about how Lili's face was just cringed to pain.

Lili removes the glasses girl hold on her, and stood straight. She had now controlled the pain she was feeling and changed her expression to neutral and cool. She walks off to the front door and calls back to Hatsune, only looking from the side of her shoulder.

"I'll be back by 2, Adieu" Lili said. She went in a catwalk and whipped her hair at the entrance before turning sideways.

Everyone stay awed with her magnificent aura seconds even after she's left.

Asuka woke up after she hears cheers and yelling from the window inside the library. She stretches her body to the fullest while yawning loud. She rubs her eyes and stands up, leaving the library.

She steps out and sees that the campus was so full of people now. The booths and food stalls had doubled and the sports games have started.

A bunch of people in civilian clothing came running in rampage toward Asuka's direction which she avoids easily by jumping off their heads.

_No wonder there was so much yelling_

Asuka looked around to see where she can start promoting their classroom diner.  
It was now 10:30 am, and she was sure that her classmates should be expecting a lot of customers by now.

She sees an area at the opposite side, close to other booths where tons of students and visitors were going and leaving. She smiled to herself and started to walk towards it when she stopped midway.

The rough girl noticed her rival walking towards that very same area, which made Asuka growl.

_Hey, finders keepers _

Lili saw Asuka coming to her direction; she stopped walking and waited for her rival to come close to her.

"Kazama-san, you've been doing such a lousy job, there are no customer's coming to the diner but my pervert worshippers" Lili greets her in her ever fake sweet voice.

"I don't need to do a good job for those idiots" Asuka answered in her usual sketchy but cool voice. "Especially if her blondish brat is so consumed of making her temple out of that cheap student diner"

"Watch your mouth there, Kazama, I can have better if I want to" Lili was now showing her true side, snarky and dominating.

"Tsk, yeah, that was before, when you were still rich. Reality check princess, once you totally become poor, no one's gonna look at you for yourself, they're always just gonna be after the pretty sexy body of yours" Asuka stood away from Lili, sliding her hand up to down in the air to emphasize the Monaco white body.

Lili's mouth hang agape, which made Asuka pleased.

"You think I'm pretty and sexy?" Lili asked Asuka while her hands touched her chest.

Asuka sighed surprised before blushing. "Just leave me already to continue my lousy job"

Lili raised a brow before she leaves Asuka. When she was a great distance away, she decided to look back. She caught Asuka still looking at her, she smiled warmly but Asuka was waving her hands.

Lili looked so confuse and tried to wave back at Asuka.

The rampage of running people that Asuka just saw a while ago was coming back now, running straight to them. The crazy people were in a frenzied state that they'll bump anything or anyone from their way, causing the other civilians and students to run away from them. Lili hadn't noticed the rampage that was coming behind her, she was still busy decoding the weird gestures and waving of Asuka.

"Stampede!" Asuka yelled to the top of her lungs.

Lili couldn't hear her from their distance and the loudness of the cheers and shouts close to her. She rather makes up what Asuka is saying by reading the girl's lips.

"Sta…Sta…Stamp..id?, Stampede?!" Lili yelled back at Asuka who nods furiously at her and points towards her back.

Lili follows the direction of Asuka's point. She sees the swarming rampage coming so close to her. She tries to run away from it but she couldn't step fast enough because of the pain in her ankle.

"Get out of the way idiot!" Asuka kept yelling. "Hurry up and just run! Or jump!"

Asuka noticed Lili move, which makes her stop yelling but she notices that Lili can't actually escape since her left ankle was broken.

"Ugh!, Why do I always have to help you?!" Asuka thundered fast to Lili and caught her by the waist; she jumps high from the ground and lands the both of them at the end of the rampage.

"Asuka Kazama , you should know better to land gently when you're carrying someone who's injured!" Lili pushed Asuka off of her, and tried to stand up on her own. Asuka looks mad at her and stands herself.

The two of them stare at each other; Asuka was crossed arm while Lili was slightly slanting. She was not letting her left injured feet touch the ground.

Asuka moved to her fighting stance. Lili was wide eyed at her. "Are you serious about starting a fight with someone injured?" Lili raises her foot to show her swelling ankle.

Asuka for the first time, saw just how big the bump on Lili's ankle has become, there was blue and brown and green hue on her skin.  
While looking at Lili's beaten bad ankle, a loud blast came off.

Both Asuka and Lili scanned where the blast just came from. The stalls and booths outside breaks down to the ground, and everyone was just running in different directions.

Lili put her ankle down and jump onto Asuka, embracing her from the neck.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" Lili wiggles Asuka.

Asuka was almost choking with Lili's grip on her neck, for a second her body reacted to Lili's command to run, but she suddenly noticed two groups of goon looking guys chasing each other, heading for the school buildings.

She loops out from Lili's embrace on her neck, and helps the injured beauty to gain a straight standing.

"I need to chase after those jerks; no one escapes Asuka the gang mediator!" Asuka shouted with confidence and started running to the building.

Lili stood there with her right hand raised to a position where it seems like she tried to stop Asuka. She closes her hand and nods to herself before chasing after Asuka.

The goons were wearing the same uniform as the boys in Asuka's school, but she doesn't recognize any of them. The two groups were composed of 6 guys each and the longer that Asuka chased after them, she realizes that they were actually allies. The two groups ran together after combining in the first floor of the building. Asuka tried to jump on the guys who were at the back. One guy fell down when Asuka kicked him in the back at the stairs. Another guy tumbled down the stairs when Asuka gets ahold of his shirt and pulls him hard. The other three after them were stumped in the face when Asuka tried to overtake them from above.

Lili was slowly following from behind; she was able to avoid the bodies being thrown from the stairs and give them a final blow if they were still conscious.

When there was only four guys left, they run fast to enter the chemistry lab at the last room in the third floor.

Asuka reached the lab too late. The guys had locked themselves in. Asuka repeatedly tries to break the door down. She tries kicking it but the aluminum door didn't even get a scratch. She then moved backward, away from the door and run to it, budging the door with the side of her shoulder.

The door was still reactionless. Asuka held on to the door knob, thinking that she could maybe break it to open the door. She gripped hard on the knob when it suddenly twisted; Asuka pulled it fast open, as if afraid that it might lock again. She pops her head in, and before she could see anything, she went into a seizure like state. Two of the goons came out with masks on their face as they held a bottle sprayer on their hands.

Asuka was holding onto her neck, coughing violently. Her eyes started to get teary, becoming red and wide open. Her mouth felt so dry and she was losing breathe.

The two guys sprayed at her again, causing her body to vehemently shake on its own. The other two came out of the lab grabbing a little vial, they laughed at Asuka who has stopped shaking but was breathing in and out so fast.

The four goons, makes their escape easily while giving Asuka some kicks on the side which the girl still tried to return to them but with no avail. When the four of them had gone away from Asuka's body, they were abruptly stopped by Lili, ready on her fighting position.

The guy who was holding the bottle tried to spray some on Lili, but she kick the guy's hand with her good feet. The bottle flies near Asuka, and Lili realizes that the girl was suffering. She kicks the two guys that carried the bottle directly in their faces. Blood came out of their mouths before they fell asleep in the floor. She then grabbed the other guy in his shirt, she carries the guy and tosses him to the other who was holding the vial. The vial falls and rolls to Lili's feet; she retrieves it to her pocket and kicks the two guys to unconsciousness.

Lili makes her way to Asuka whose sweat was dripping so much, her polo was already soaking. She was relentlessly exhaling and inhaling, her body was trembling lightly and her eyes weren't even blinking.

"Kazama? Kazama?" Lili gently shakes Asuka's body in her arms; she pulled the girl closing to her, until she was almost sitted to the blonde's lap.

Asuka's mind was yelling inside her to snap out of it. Although her body is almost in a seizure state, Asuka's mind was as normal as ever, she can still hear and see everything correctly, including Lili's call to her. She can even hear the blonde's worried voice as she begs for an ambulance to come as fast as they.

Lili layed Asuka on the floor again, she patted the girl on her temple, wiping her sweaty bangs.

"Don't worry Asuka, the ambulance are on their way now, just wait ok?"

Asuka's body was still in a dire situation yet in her mind, Asuka was grateful to see the caring of her rival for her. She couldn't command her mouth to say what she wanted but she was just thankful that Lili was there to help her. Asuka's body was slowly stopping to shake and her sweat was also lessening, Lili notices this and tries talking more to her.

"Asuka, Asuka, that's right, fight it, I know you can.."

Asuka's hearing was deafening until she couldn't hear what Lili was saying to her anymore. She desperately wanted to move her hands but they just won't. Her eyes started to cry. Lili cupped her cheeks and tried to swipe her tears.

_She called me Asuka, call me more, call me more _

Asuak's mind was now becoming blurry too, she kept repeating in her mind how much she wanted Lili to call her name again, but at the same time below the deepest regions of Asuka's mind, she was asking why she was thinking of this.

All too suddenly, Asuka felt her chest burning. Her mouth let out a wild scream of pain which made Lili back away from her. Asuka's hands found their way to her chest. Her heart was beating so fast and she palpitating ridiculously.

Lili held her shoulder's and tried to stop her from reaching to her chest since her hands were starting to grip hard on them.

Asuka

Asuka

Asuka

Her name was the only thing that Asuka could hear whenever Lili opened her mouth to say something to her. Asuka felt so much adrenaline and pain in her body, her mind was going dizzy.

_Why am I palpating so much? My hearts beating crazy it feels like it wants to come out of my chest…_

Lili was softly slapping Asuka on the side of her cheek. Asuka had fell unconscious, her abdomen wasn't rising or anything anymore. Her mouth didn't give out any air.

Lili was frantic that Asuka might've died already. She tried pumping Asuka's chest to revive her heart but she couldn't pump so well with such big distractions.

"Stupid big chest!" Lili stopped thrusting the seemingly dead girl's chest. She inhaled a lot of air before she pressed her mouth to Asuka's, giving her CPR. She repeatedly does this until the ambulance team arrives.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you AsukaEnergetic1 for the review, don't worry cause this is a 100% AsuLili love, just needs a little more development before it can go all out.  
That said, here's the new chapter.

* * *

At the back of the ambulance, Asuka was laid at the strap bed; she now has an oxygen tube. Lili was sitting at the side, looking at the flat line machine.

The worried blonde sighed in relief when she realized that Asuka has regain heartbeat.

When they reached the hospital, Asuka was immediately brought to the emergency ward, while Lili brought herself to the orthodontics.

"I might as well have my ankle checked up now that I'm here"

She straddles to the other side of the hospital on one foot, but before she goes to the doctor, she asks the information desk.

"Where will Asuka Kazama, patient 1223 room be?"

"Rm. 310, casuals ward, visitors are only allowed in the mornings"

"Ok, Thank you" Lili nods to the nurse.

"Kazama? Kazama?"

"Don't worry Asuka, the ambulance are on their way now, just wait ok?"

"Asuka, Asuka, that's right, fight it, I know you can.."

Asuka

Asuka

Asuka

Subsequent images of Lili kept plugging Asuka's memory. Her words kept repeating in her mind. Flashbacks of memory between her and Lili cascaded through her mind. From the very first time they met until that faithful day that Lili save's her from the thugs.

Asuka woke up in a shock, her body ultimately stands sitting while she yelled loudly. She breathes fast and hard for a few seconds. Away from her sight a delicate, white hand holds her shoulder.

She saw her beautiful rival, looking at her, almost worried. "Oh, your awake, I thought you'd die" Lili greeted her with a mockful tone, breaking Asuka's previous thought. Asuka was still stirring from her dream, but her usual self is still able to communicate.

"How rude, I don't die easily Rochefort!"

"That's good then" Lili wasn't looking at Asuka anymore. She was seating at circular chair at the bedside, reading a magazine.

Asuka didn't understand it, but something about Lili's indifference to her right now made her feel sad, and she was never sad if Lili ignored her. She starts to blush seconds later when she remembered her dream, or flashback, or whatever they are.

She stares at Lili for a moment or two, but she finds it hard to stare longer because it made her feel something. This feeling, Asuka had never experienced it. The feeling was so foreign it was like she was having mixed emotions of fear and want. Asuka could feel it and hear it within, her heart was beating fast and she felt fidgety. She cupped her chest on the left and tried to calm her palpitation.

Lili notices Asuka holding onto her chest, she puts down the magazine she was reading and rolled her chair close to Asuka.

"The doctor said you had a violent heart attack, are you ok?"

Asuka didn't look at Lili, just the sound of her voice made the beating faster. "Heart attack? I didn't know I had any heart disease" Asuka sounded nervous, but it wasn't because of her health. She was having problems why her body has been this uncontrollable.

"Well, that's the weird part. Tests were made to check the cause of your attack and it turned out that you don't even have a problem in the heart, the doctors won't let you out unless they're sure what's your problem…or disease"

Asuka wasn't so happy of the news; she would've felt better if it had turned out that she did have some kind of illness of the heart. It was a lie to tell her that she didn't have a problem in the heart; why else would she feel so different?

"Why are you here then?" Asuka asked Lili, still not looking at her.

"I'm healing too" Lili lifts her left ankle to Asuka's bed, forcing the other girl to finally look at her and her feet. "I could've saved you earlier if you didn't do this to me you know. Things wouldn't have gotten to the point where I needed to give you a CPR, since you stopped breathing all of a sudden"

Asuka was looking at Lili who was busy massaging her feet but not directly to the bandaged ankle. When she heard Lili say that she performed CPR on her, Asuka's mind went haywire, trying hard to remember how those small, perfect lips felt in hers, but to her disappointment, Asuka couldn't remember anything.

Her voice talked in hoarse, like she was being strangled in the neck. "You did CPR on me?"

Lili sighed while she removed her feet on Asuka's bed, she sitted straight to face Asuka, whipping her hair in the process.

"Should I not have? Your heartbeat stopped you know, and your chest is just so… nurtured, to be helpful when I tried to pump you to revive"

Asuka unconsciously lays her thumb on the tip of her lips, while her free hand gestured to her chest. She felt her body warming again, and her face was blushing so red. She looked at Lili and gazed at the blonde's lips, they weren't moving since Lili was just staring back at her, but not looking at her.

"Tha…That was my …" Asuka started to mumble while she bit her thumb. "First kiss"

Lili waved her hand in the air, almost laughing. "Pu-lease! That was hardly a kiss, there wasn't a tongue involved, and eww I don't kiss dead girls"

Asuka didn't even care about hearing if she died, a wild embarrassed side of her was glad to overtake that as she involuntarily kicks her way to Lili's direction, but the josher blonde dodges the attack so easily.

Lili rolls far from Asuka and crosses her arms. "By the way, I think I 'kissed' you at least eight times until the ambulance arrived" Lili started to incredulously laugh now. Asuka was at the end of her bed. She doesn't know just how red her face was, it was reaching until the very ends of her ears and neck.

_Why is my hearty thumping louder?_

Asuka held onto her chest again, and glanced mad at Lili.

The blonde girl stopped laughing and stood up from her chair. Asuka called for her when she reached the door.

"Where are you going?" Asuka asked her.

"To school, I have to finish my shift for the diner."

"Like you seriously have that sense of work on you, I doubt you even want to do it" Asuka teased her with her normal tone.

"Well, where else should I go? It's pretty clear that I'm unwelcomed here"

Lili smirks to herself. She was good at manipulating things to get what she wants.

"Yeah, you totally shouldn't be here" Asuka exclaimed but her head screamed for Lili to stay.

_What is making me yearn for her?!_

"But you can stay as long as you won't tease me" Asuka added fast.

Lili, turned back and sat down at the circle chair again, legs crossed.

"Yeah, I think I can waste my time here"

After about half an hour, Asuka decided to lie back at the bed, quickly as she felt the mattress beneath her back, her body wanted to fall asleep again, but the poor girl just can't get what she wants.

Immediately after her eyes have closed, a serious low voice calls her name.

"Ms. Kazama"

Asuka annoyingly opens her eyes with a rumble; she sees a bespectacled man with short brown hair wearing a white jacket above his black jeans and light blue polo, standing at the end of her bed.

"What do you want?" Asuka asks in a grumpy tone.

"I'am Dr. Rosen, Ms. Kazama, and I'll be your private physician regarding your current health" the man was holding a memo pad at his other hand, while the other gave a gesture for Asuka to stand up sitting.

Asuka tried to lift herself but without the kind of wake up shock she had a while ago, her body couldn't really stand alone. She heard a sigh from the side of her bed before two arms slid their way below her armpits.

Lili gently pulled Asuka's body, helping the girl to sit up, once brown haired girl was fine, Lili added an effort to fixing a pillow behind Asuka to support her back.

"Thanks" Asuka said in a low and shy voice, she was blushing again and forgot for a moment that a doctor was watching her.

Dr. Rosen could see that Asuka had drifted away from his attention, so he gives the sound of a small cough.

"Ahem" he notices how Asuka's eyes become bigger. "Ms. Kazama, I'm here to talk to you about your condition…" he looks at Lili at the side of the bed. "Do you want Ms.?"

"Rocherfort" Lili said, looking intently at the doctor.

Dr. Rose nods as a thank you before shifting his sight back to Asuka. "Do you want Ms. Rocherfort to hear it too?"

Asuka felt a tinge of a tease when the doctor asked her, this is supposedly nothing, she tells herself.

_This is a doctor for god sakes Asuka! He wouldn't be stupid to think that Lili is…_

_Is what?... what am I thinking?... I'm actually thinking that someone would mistake her _

_as my …what?_

What Asuka couldn't get out saying even inside her own thought, was that the thought of Lili being her girlfriend had just crossed her mind. And that wasn't normal. Obviously, they weren't even friends, not even two people who can get along well.

Just how racked has her brain gone to skip that so many levels and just land uncharacteristically to the stage of being lovers.

"Crazy, that's just plain crazy!" Asuka shouted out loud without realizing it herself.

Dr. Rosen gave a shock sigh, but it wasn't so noticeable for either girl in the room, he looked at Lili who stood up and left the room.

Asuka wanted Lili to at least say something but she didn't, which made Asuka feel sad.  
Dr. Rosen, catches her attention when he comes close to her, sitting at the round chair that Lili's been sitting at.

"I'm sure she'll understand" The doctor tells Asuka in a gentle tone. Asuka looked at him again, and she realized that the doctor looks like a nice person, even his voice sounded nice.

"Forget about her, she's just a brat" Asuka pouts, before looking sad again.

"I don't think you'd want to forget about her." Dr. Rosen pushed his glasses to the top of his nose, as if showing an emphasis to his words. "Ms. Kazama, I studied the content of the vial that Ms. Rocherfort gave us, and I discovered that it was the same liquid that those men sprayed at you."

Asuka was looking confusingly at the Doctor, stuck on decoding why the doctor thinks she doesn't want to forget about Lili, she thought that this guy would explain it but he just jumps to a boring discussion about this gas thing, which is obviously the thing she didn't want to talk about the most.

"Uhm, I'm sorry for your effort, but I don't want to care about that gas, that freakin air just killed me and -

"Is making you feel weird, should I assume?"

Asuka, didn't mind her talk being cut by the doctor, she actually felt like listening more now. "Yeah… ok, so maybe I do care…" She looks at the doctor who hardly has an emotion in his face. "That gas thingy, the first time they sprayed it to me, it felt like a vacuum sipping out the air in my body, then they sprayed me another shot, and I couldn't feel anymore, I saw my body shaking but I didn't sense anything…and then.."  
Asuka swallowed and closed her eyes; she felt her heart throbbing again.

"Go on" Dr. Rosen signals to her. Asuka briefly doesn't do anything, but she finds her lips parting and leaving out her fears, she does continue.

"The weirdest part of it was I could only feel my heart beating so fast and I could only hear my name when Lili, I mean that Rocherfort was saying something to me… and even now that my body's senses are back, my heart throbbing is still … unstable."

"Well, maybe it's because your feelings are unstable" the brown haired doctor stands up from his sit and hands his memo pad to Asuka, he walks to the end of the bed, eyeing his patient while she reads the memo.

"I don't understand what these chemicals are"

The doctor gives out a small amused laugh. "Well, that's because they're a very rare combination." He takes his memo back from Asuka. "You see, Ms. Kazama, the liquid inside the vial was an exposed chemical that went wrong. It was supposed to be a hypnotizing serum but an overdose of the dopamine chemical made it into a love serum."

Asuka raised her eyebrow, not sure how to respond. "I don't get it, what's a dopamine? And how did it make something so dangerous to something…more dangerous?"

"Ahh, the magic of science!" The doctor pronounced with a big smile on his face.  
"The Dopamine chemical is the largest contributing factor in the emotion of love; it gives the feeling of bliss and pleasure more than anything else."

"Why would you need that kind of chemical when you just want to hypnotize someone?"  
Asuka asked whilst throwing her hand in the air.

"Because, Ms. Kazama, love can make everyone a little bit hypnotized."

Asuka stayed quiet.

"I have a strong believe that the gas has made you fall in love, and I would risk my life to say that it's Ms. Rocherfort you're in love with"

"But…we're both girls!" Asuka yelled this time, but Dr. Rosen didn't feel threatened, he actually seems entertained.

"So you do accept you love her?"

"N…I… am I?" Asuka asks hopelessly. "I mean if it's a love serum then, heaven forbid I am in love—with Lili! …that's why I feel so weird around her—that's why my heart's always beating fast whenever I see her or even when I just remember her."

Asuka drowned within her self-convincing soliloquy, and the doctor let her bask in that for a while, before calling her attention back.

"Ms. Kazama, I' am now trying my best to find an antidote for the serum. For the meantime, I think you should avoid trying to be close to Ms. Rocherfort, especially if you don't really want to love her." The doctor then states a fast farewell and heads to the door, but he briefly stops to add something. "But then again, you are already in love, so I guess I can't stop you from wanting to be with her… go get her" Dr. Rosen says with a thumbs up and a giddy smile.

Asuka went hard blushing on her doctor's foolishness, persuading something like these horrible feelings. It must be true that guys just love lesbians.

Lili didn't come back to school after leaving Asuka's room; she went home directly and locked herself up in her bedroom, now at a small condo unit in the center of the bustling Osaka.

She layed on her bed, face flat on her pillows. It took her only mini-seconds before drifting into her own sleep. Her dreams were empty that day but she woke up in the evening with a sore body and agonizing ankle. She whimpered alone, trying to get up of her bed.

She opened the lights to her joint kitchen-dining area. The whole condo was a modern designed condo with a minimalist architecture, so it hardly had furniture and all the fixtures were black and silver, while the whole place was white.

"Agh, how bland" she exclaims this every time when she sees this sight. This condo wasn't even half of the half of what her house in Monaco was.

The Rocherfort Mansion was a palace in beauty. The gardens were endowed with the fanciest, most expensive and not very popular plants and flowers. The flooring was shining golden brown marbles, and their walls were yellow cream. Their whole house was decored with arts ranging from antiquarian to victorian and classical. Yet that very mansion is on the verge of being taken by mortage.

Lili made her way to the fridge, a gigantic stock of convenience store ready-to-cook packed foods were stuffed inside with an equal amount of soft drinks, and little water. Without much scanning, she takes any of the packed food and puts it in the microwave. She sits down at the chair in the dining table, waiting for her food to be heated.

Lili lived alone now, she can't afford paying for a maid, and Sebastian would only come with the car when taking her to and fro from school.

When her food was done in the microwave, she took the pack out and only then did she see that spaghetti was her lunch for today.

Slurping the saucy noodles, Lili thoughts travelled across her dear rival in the hospital.  
She couldn't sleep well last night. The shock of experiencing someone die in your arms was too much for her, she felt so nervous and frantic the first instance she knew that Asuka had stop breathing. She doesn't recall how many times she attempted to revive her or do CPR, but she was sure it was hell of a lot. Her fear lasted until morning, so she didn't really feel like going to the remaining event of their school's foundation. Instead she visits Asuka as early as 7 am, and it wasn't until 9:30am when the Japanese girl awake.

Lili, unlike Asuka wasn't a person who liked denying things to herself. She was good at denying thing to others, but she never found a reason to deny something to herself.  
She knows full well that she wouldn't chase Asuka to her grave for the Pandora box, or the fall of her riches. There are more important things in the world than wealth, and nothing is more important than someone's life.

The Monaco girl would chase her rival to the ends of death, for the reason that she would miss her. Yes, Lili admits it to herself that she would feel lonely if she loses Asuka. She's been trying to get that girls attention ever since. First it was because she hated that she lose the fight, second is because she hates being ignored, and now it's because she wants to be friends with her.

_Friends? How can we even become friends if we always act abhorred with each other?_

_I know I can become nice, if she just starts being nice herself!_

Lili finishes her lunch and dumps the microwaveable pack to the garbage can.

She sits at the window sit at the end of her living room, looking at the hospital where Asuka was in.

"It was stupid of me to get scared." She mumbles quietly. "This is Asuka I'm talking about, that girl laughs at the face of danger, and I guess…she's also laughing at the face of death now."

Her lips curl to a smile as she imagines Asuka cursing death in her hospital bed and mocking her, but it doesn't bother her.

_Mock all you want,_

Lili just says to her imagination.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is just a quick explanation that I forgot to tell from the start. I actually made Lili talk in this story like Asuka, you know, street talk and prank. She always speak real eloquent in the games, so I guess some of you would find her a bit OOC, but the reason for that is because she's adjusting to her new school and environment, or in short she's just acting to speak snappy, but you will get a glimpse of her true ways, later in the story.

Ok, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Asuka was mad at her situation, but it's not her _'Lili situation'_. The thing that made Asuka feel angry was her _'Pandora situation'_. She was already suspended for two days by the school, and now was her first day of suspension, plus she can't even take advantage of this time to go to her hell of a number part time jobs.

Instead she was here at a crampy, white room, wrecking her brains out of her unbelievable condition. She missed Lili, ever since yesterday after she left the room without a word. And she hated Dr. Rosen. The kind doctor was a really big mystery to Asuka, the man is always serious and strict but he seems to be very lazy, informing Asuka that he wants to work on the serum's antidote after he goes through tons of other researches that are under him.

With a pathetic desire, Asuka wished nothing the whole day but for Lili to visit her. Even if it was only to tease her or to sit at the circular chair and ignore her, it was enough, she thought.

_As long as I can see her,_

But even when the skies have painted into black, there was no sign of the Monegasque teenager coming.  
Asuka still does get a visitor. Her father came to comfort her and talk to the doctor. By the reason that her true sickness was literal love sickness, she and Dr. Rosen decided to not tell anyone of her conditions true nature.  
A sudden chronic attack due to poison is what her health documents states.

Asuka's father was very worried for his daughter, but of course this strong headed child of his was good at convincing her father that she is A-OK.

The next morning, waking up just an hour before noon, Asuka was given a discharge note by Dr. Rosen. She was so excited when she got the news since she knows she can run around looking for Lili.

_Run around looking for Lili…yeah, I'd totally take myself to a psychologist if I didn't know I'm in a serum_

The Japanese girl was hesitant, real hesitant to leave with her emotions. She pleads the doctor to at least give her a temporary medicine, anything, to keep her safe from doing something she might regret.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but I'm not capable of giving something like a temporary medicine."

"You disappoint me, I thought you were a boring-doing-his-job-well doctor, but you don't even know how to make a temporary medicine! And don't call me Asuka!"

The two of them were inside Asuka's room; the doctor was standing near the window adjacent to Asuka who was standing in her feet now.

"It's not that I can't do it, I just don't want to. If I give you a medicine it has to be permanent, no temporary. I don't do half ass works."

"Half ass works?" Asuka quickly raises her right feet, aiming to kick the doctor at his face. "Or your just lazy" the ballsy girl swings her feet, but Dr. Rosen dodges the attack by ducking down.

"Ok, I am lazy, but I still can't give you a temporary medicine. I still have a lot of computations to make before I'm sure what's safe to contradict the serum."

Asuka puts her feet down and crosses her arms.

"How long would I have to stay like this then?"

Dr. Rosen removes his hands from protecting his head and slowly stands up.  
He fixes his torso and pushes his glasses up in the ridge.

"Maybe a month or more" he notices the rage in Asuka's stare at him. "But I'll try my best to make it in a month"

"I wonder how I'll be doing by then...Oh, I know, I'll be drooling around school for Lili and everyone will make fun of me, especially her"

Dr. Rosen gives her a quizzical look, but he shakes his head before Asuka could notice it. "hmmm, I don't get it, but science wise, I believe that your feelings will at least lessen in time, since that's how human's love, the longer it is, the more it kind of lessens if you're not doing anything to fire it up, that is."

"Well trust me I won't be doing anything"

"Right…" Dr. Rosen says in a doubtful tone before giving her the discharge note. "The nurse at the lobby will take this"

Asuka takes the pink colored paper and stuffs it in her hospital gown pocket.

"Thanks, I'll pack up now"

Dr. Rosen gives a little nod before walking. He catches Asuka's attention by knocking at the door.

"What?" Asuka asks while searching something under the bed.

"I just want you to know that if I give you a medicine that fails and contradicts the serum, I'm pretty sure you'll end up falling more deeply in love"

Asuka stops moving after hearing what Dr. Rosen said, she lifts her head up and looks at the doctor standing in the door frame.

"Thanks, you're not really boring since most of what you say is entertaining and lifesaving and you do your work well"

"Thanks, Asuka" The doctor smiles at her.

"I said don't call me Asuka!" she throws a pillow to the doctors direction, but it only hits the empty wall since the mischievous doctor had run so fast.

On the other side of things, Lili is irritated of her classmates and teachers for repetitively asking her the same damn questions.

_So Asuka really died?_

_Asuka really died?_

_Asuka really died!_

"Ugh! The nerve of these people, are the Japanese really this panicky?" Lili asks in the air, sitting at the end of the railings in the school roof.

You wouldn't imagine that she'd be the type to have her moody moments in the most cliché place in anime's and manga, but here she is, complaining alone.

She stands up and went near the end of the roof, just one more step before falling. She squints her eyes and tries to look farther.

When she sees the hospital that Asuka was in, she sighed before going down.

"Might as well pay the living dead a visit"

Asuka has been sitting at her hospital bed since 12pm when she was given the discharge note.

It was now 4:30pm and all her things are ready to go, she was already dress in civilian.  
She wore a denim jean mini short with a gray t-shirt on top and a blue jacket.

Her cellphone beeped a tone three times before she turns the alarm off and heavily forces herself to leave already.

_Four hours, I wasted four hours waiting for her…I can't believe I even thought she'd come again,_

She carries the backpack where she placed all her things in, looking down at the floor, feeling regretful and undeniably sad.

_I made her feel unwelcome last time so it's only natural she'd never want to visit me again… but still, I wanted to see her before checking out…I wanted her to accompany me-_

Her thoughts cut short when she smells something familiar.

_That's Lili's smell, raspberry with a tinge of the flower she was named after…_ Asuka laughs to herself. _I miss her to the point of imagining her scent-Ah!_

Asuka stops thinking, stops walking, and lets go of her bag, falling with a loud thud on the floor.

She stares heart eyed, almost, to the blonde girl who had just appeared outside the frame door.

Lili is also in a surprise, she doesn't have an idea that Asuka was being discharged today, but she is also bemused on why Asuka drop her bag and just stiffed, staring at her.

"Li..li" Asuka was able to say under a tight voice. She felt her heart racing again, she had to stop the urge of holding into her chest or Lili might think that she was having a heart attack.

"Looks like I came in the neck of time" Lili came forward to her.

Asuka involuntarily walks away, Lili stops walking. "What is it with you? You've become weirder after being resurrected"

"Sorry…I think I —

"Wait, sorry? Asuka Kazama just apologized to me?" Asuka looked scared; she doesn't remember how she treats Lili when she isn't in love with her.

Asuka lifts her shoulders, "What can I say, new life, new ways."

Lili chortled at her, and casually puts her hand on Asuka's right shoulder. "So are you gonna start loving me now?"

Asuka felt her pulse stop. Her face became dark, dark red, her voice screeching like she was being cuffed in the neck.

"Love … y…ou?" Her voice was shaking tremendously along with her body, causing Lili to take her hand away.

"On second thought, change topic." Lili shifts her attention to the backpack on the floor.  
"Since you've changed your ways, I've decided to also change mine." She bends her body to get the strap of the bag and easily places it on her back.

"I'll give you a ride home that is if you weren't waiting for anyone to pick you up"

Asuka's body has seemed to stop shaking now, but she was still all flustered. She shrieks a pleading "yes" to Lili, which she feels internally embarrassed about.

Down at the hospital's parking lot.

Sebastian comes out of the driver's seat to the front door for Lili,

"No, thank you Sebastian, but I'll ride with Kazama-san at the back"

Asuka felt another flush of her pulse run away. Lili guided her to the back seats. They seated far from each other though, both mushed up at the sides of the door, looking up at their respective windows.

"Kazama-san, it's come to my attention that I have absolutely no idea where your house is"

"Eh?" Asuka looked at Lili for the first time; she blushes a little before talking. "Well, it's just straight after school. Where is your car taking us then?"

"To my pathetic excuse of a house, you know the Barbarella Condominiums? That's where I'm staying"

Asuka couldn't stop her facial expressions from giving out a totally excited look. She wanted to go there, to where Lili lived, but how will she tell that without making Lili suspect her.

"Oh, that condominium, well yeah, I know it, I mean Barbaguirella is just the famous and beautiful condo's here in Osaka. Nothing but the best for Lili" Asuka gives out a crude fake laugh.

"You just said two wrong things, first its Barbarella not Barbaguirella, second, you just called me Lili, for the first time"

"You know what; I don't exactly know many rich people so I'll take the advantage of going to your fancy condo and just walk myself home"

Lili raised an eyebrow at Asuka who shifted her head back to the window. Lili was worried a while ago about what's eating Asuka, but now she was curious.

The Japanese teen has been slacking in her words, her face is always radiating red, and she's starting to become calmer and nicer around the blonde, this particularly hits Lili's curiosity.

"Ok, then, I'll give you a tour to my house, as some would call it"

"Yeah, thanks" Asuka answered still not looking at Lili, her mind wanted to add her name again; she wanted to say "thanks Lili". She wanted to call that name as often as her mind remembers it, as often as her heart beats.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** AsukaEnergetic1, yeah, Asuka hell does have a crush on Lili. The girl's good at denying it though xD

This is just a little drabble I had in mind ^^

**Asuka:** Hell, no I don't have a crush on that brat! stop writing stuff like that about me!  
**Lili:** How about giving me a different partner then, Author-san? ;)  
**Author:** hmm, ok, as long as its still a girl ^^  
**Asuka:** Hey, wait! I thought you were a pure AsuLili? and you! (points at Lili) who do you even have in mind to be your partner?  
**Lili:** Oh, just wait till Author-san writes about us, but a little spoiler, it'll be a smut story (she blinks flirtatiously)  
**Asuka:** (cracking her knuckles)  
**Author:** Uhmm, I'll just leave the two of you now...(runs away)  
**Asuka:** let's see who'll be starring in a smut story with bruises all over her body! (jumps at Lili)  
**Lili:** (barely escapes) Author-san! wait for me!

* * *

Asuka stood behind Lili when the blonde girl was opening the door of her condo unit. The door knob was placed in an inappropriate low height causing Lili to bend half her body. Her buttocks faced Asuka who was slapping herself for eagerly looking with lustful imaginations.

When the white door opens, Lili is bemused when she sees the girl behind her, slapping herself in one hand while the other was pulling her own hair.

"Ah, what are you doing?"

Asuka stops her self-control punishment and crosses her arms behind her.

"Nothing! my face just feels stiff"

"All right" Lili tries to understand but still fails. "Welcome to my humble abode, Kazama-san" the blonde points her hands for Asuka to come in.

Asuka didn't mean it but the first thing she notices in the unit was Lili's bedroom that stinks of her lovely scent.

"That's my bedroom you're looking at, and this is my living room, that's the combined dining and kitchen, the bathrooms at the end of the hall, and …well that's it." Lili sighs sadly. "I miss telling the 101 things you can find inside the Rocherfort mansion, well I don't actually tell them but I give people a brochure of everything inside, and I just love it when they feel so inferior inside my house."

"This is enough to make me feel inferior" Asuka said without realizing it. Lili looked at her quizzically which she ignores and tries to escape from.

"I can see everything here, except inside your bedroom; can I have a look at it?"

Lili nodded without a problem and opened her bedroom door. Asuka was standing behind her again, slapping herself again.

_Ugh! Why can't you just leave now! You even have the guts to ask her directly to let you have a look of her bedroom? Ah! Great I'll be imagining her bedroom from now on too!_

Asuka was still unconsciously slapping herself. Lili grabbed Asuka's slapping hand, which receives her a big blush from Asuka.

"Is it your hobby to slap yourself when people open doors?"

"No, I told you my face feels stiff"

Lili's eyes turned menacing for a second, and before Asuka knew it, she was thrown inside the bedroom. Lili followed her inside and locked the door.

Just hearing the click made Asuka's heart beat so fast.

_No…_ She whispered to herself, _I can't be locked here, not with her, not now…_

"Hey, open that door" Asuka pleads from the other end of the bedroom. Lili was still leaning at the door.

"Relax; I'm just going to ask you something"

"You don't have to lock the door just to ask me something open it" Her voice sounded like a demand now.

"And you don't have to be so nervous of this. We're just gonna talk"

"Then let's talk when you open the door" Asuka's eyes were watering up,

"You're going to cry?"Lili asked her. "You're going to cry because I won't open the door, or because I'm not listening to you?"

Asuka rubs her eyes with her forearm. She feels her chest tighten, she doesn't like the feeling of being scared because she can't handle being in a closed room with Lili. She doesn't even know why she wants to cry.

"You don't understand anything, ok! So just open the door" Asuka was now yelling.

Lili leaves her place and slowly walks to her rival. She stops in front of Asuka noticing how the girl was breathing heavily now.

"I'll just ask the question. What did the doctor say about your condition?" Lili looks at the clearly scared Asuka. "Answer it, and then I'll open the door"

"That's not gonna work" Asuka said first. "If I tell you what my condition is, you'll kick me out of that door"

Lili crosses her arms and smirks at Asuka. "Try me"

Asuka bravely locked eye contact with Lili, hearing her heart beat inside her ears. The sound made her more uncomfortable, she was starting to sweat, and her stomach was beginning to have the butterflies.

"I'm in love" Asuka said with a burning feeling in her chest. She couldn't yell out what her mind was overwriting repeatedly.

_I love you Lili._

"In love?" Lili's voice was confused and her eyebrow's twitched down.

"The gas thingy that was sprayed on me, Dr. Rosen discovered that it was a kind of love serum."

Lili nods her head with a satisfied look. She hovers back to the door and opens it wide.

"See, I didn't kick you out"

Asuka felt a disappointment in her emotions, but she also felt mad, and she also felt so worked up. Her heart was practically wishing for her to just say it to Lili.

"That's not the answer that'll make you kick me out"

"There's more?"

Asuka doesn't answer but she walks towards Lili. She closes the door back before facing the Monegasque blonde.

"Yeah, hell there's more" Asuka smiles before she pushes Lili to her bed, sitting up at the edge, Lili moved her hands in a protective stance.

"What are you doing?"

Asuka doesn't answer; she bends down and cups Lili's face with her hand. She tilted her head to the left, getting ready to submerge but she couldn't take the blue eyes that were looking right at her.

With another push of bravery, Asuka continues her plan. She covers Lili's eyes with her right hand and pushes the blonde's face closer with her left hand.

Asuka lips catches Lili's lip, pressing harder as she felt electricity run up to her spine.  
She was afraid of the consequences that this may make, so she soon pulls away, even more afraid to uncover Lili's eyes.

She let her hand drop, closing her eyes for a moment, but as soon as she opens them Lili's eyes looked intimidated at her.

"You're the person I'm in love with, and I'm hell sure now than ever" Asuka furiously blushed as she said this.

_I wasn't supposed to tell her, she shouldn't know about this, but I just can't hide it, I want her too much._

"How long will it last?" Lili asked with a more composed expression now, but she was also blushing.

Asuka could see it as clear as day, the white cheeks of the blonde were in hue of pink and red. And Asuka could feel attracted to it.

_I've never seen her blush before…I never thought it felt great to see it._

"A month or two"

"What are you going to do?"

"If that isn't obvious enough -I'll be avoiding you"

"I don't think that's necessary" Lili pulls Asuka's wrist and catches her in the waist.

She kisses Asuka in the lips, which the latter was evidently surprised. Asuka didn't take a split second to return the kiss though. They were embracing each other at the edge of the bed; Asuka was practically clinging to Lili for support to stand while her knees were bent in between Lili's thighs.

The moment their lips pull apart, they look each other in the eye. Asuka could feel her heart bursting inside.

She was extremely happy, she can't even trust if these was true or was another part of her dream segments.

Lili took Asuka's right hand and place it on her own chest; she lets Asuka hold onto her chest, explaining something revolutionary.

"I can feel your heart thumping when we kissed; don't worry because we're the same."

Asuka looks at Lili's face while feeling the fast beating of the girl's heart.

"No, it's different"

"Of course its different, you're only in love with me because of that love serum but I love you without any kind of gas or drug."

Asuka was wrong when she thought that her condition meant the crash of her world. She had been torturing herself to stop her feelings, and she was lucky to have a ticket out as soon as the antidote is done.

But here, Lili, confesses to her. Her beautiful rival who no man has ever caught was in love with her.

Asuka felt dizzy, an overwhelmed feeling overtook her.

_How could a rich, beautiful, talented heiress like her love someone like me? A girl who she hardly knew, a girl who always humiliated her? _

"How could you be so brave to confess to me?" Asuka asked Lili who was still embracing her waist. "After I get an antidote and the serum is cured, I won't love you anymore, and you can't take back what you just said"

Lili compresses their bodies more. "I just want to hear in love Asuka's answer. I don't care what happens then, I can move on. But I won't move on without relishing you while you're in love with me"

Asuka's heart skipped a beat. It was true that she has no idea what the Asuka who wasn't in love with Lili will take this confession, but right now, there was nothing more happier than to have her feelings reciprocated.

She leaned closer and kissed Lili again, this time she cups the girls face with both her hands. The both of them fall lying on the bed. Smiling between their encompassed lips and fighting over who'll dominate.

Asuka moved closer to Lili's ear kissing it before whispering something. Lili laughs while saying she couldn't understand Asuka's mumbling.

"I said I love you too" Asuka nearly shouted to Lili's ear which causes the blonde to push her aside. They both blush when they look at each other's face. Asuka found it adorable to see Lili holding her ear.

When an awkward silence replaces the joyous laughter, Asuka manages a small cough before speaking.

"I better go now"

"Yeah, I'll walk you out"

Asuka and Lili stand up from their bed, when Lili passed by Asuka to head for the door, the ebony haired girl, took the blonde's hand in hers. Lili doesn't look but she squeezes the hand that had entwined itself without permission.

Once they reach the front door, Asuka still doesn't release Lili's hand.

"I still don't understand a lot of things about the serum and your condition, but I guess I'll take what I get"

"By that do you mean, you'll be girlfriend, for now?"

"Yes, for now" Lili smiles warmly at Asuka which causes her to feel all bubbly inside. She had never imagined how good it felt to fall in love. Her usual self might curse or laugh in horror with the mere thought of being with Lili, but this Asuka she is right now, this Asuka loved it and she was already wishing that Dr. Rosen may take a year or even longer to make the antidote.

But what's going to happen after she stops loving Lili?

"Call me Asuka from now on" the ebony haired girl laces her arms on Lili's neck.

"Ok, Asuka. I want you to call me Lili then, from now on." Asuka loved the sound of Lili's voice carefully announcing her name with the sweet foreign accent of Monaco. She smiled at Lili before leaning in for another kiss of the day. "Of Course" She talks between their kiss, barely audible and clear but the brush of their lips together and the way they move in sync lets Lili understand every word.

Asuka could easily be mistaken as a retard by bystanders. She was walking merrily, hopping and walking with the biggest grin on her face.

She reached her house catching everyone's attention. Her father welcomes her home with a delightful dinner.

"I thought you would be discharged by lunch time, I was worried it was taking you long to come home." Mr. Kazama took the backpack from her daughter and placed it in the laundry.

Asuka was still smiling big while eating the rice with various viands to choose from.

"I visited a …friend's house."

"Well, as long as you come home safe. I received three mails this morning addressed to you. I left them at your study table"

"Ok, thanks, Otousan" She kisses her father in the cheek before fast walking to the second floor.

There were three white envelopes at the top of her study table, each had her name written.

She opens one of them to find a disemployment letter, and even the other two were like that. Asuka growls to herself.

"Great, I've been thinking too much about my serum incident, I forgot about my part time jobs." She sighs while sitting at her study chair. "I guess I need to find, three new jobs….Ugh! And I was planning to go on a date!"


	8. Chapter 7

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Asuka woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing beneath her pillow. She yawns fervently before forcing her hand to take the cellphone beneath her head.

Her eyes were squinting, still unable to savor the morning daylight and the glow on the cellphone screen.

The sunlight glare made it hard for the sleepy head to see who was calling her, so she just answers the call in a loud speaker.

"Ohayou, Asuka"

Asuka felt a sudden shock in her body causing her to fully wake up, her cellphone slips her hand and falls on top of her face before tumbling down the floor.

"Asuka?" the caller speaks again.

Asuka takes off the blankets above her and hurriedly takes the phone, she turns off the loud speaker and places the gadget in her ear.

"Lili" She speaks almost fidgety.

"What happened? I heard a thump just now"

"Oh, it was nothing" Asuka rubs her head, quite unsure how she feels at the moment.

_Lili is calling me… I haven't even given her my number…_

"So, how was it?" Asuka's thoughts went back to the caller.

"How was what?"

"My Japanese, I said Ohayou right? Was it correct?"

(Just a little trivia here, Lili was actually speaking English the whole time in the story while everyone else was speaking Japanese, including Asuka.)

"Yeah, it was…unexpected"

_It was the best Ohayou I've heard in my life!_

"I'll take that as a compliment. I just thought that since I can understand Japanese, thanks to professional teaching, I might as well try speaking it too"

"That's a good idea, Lili," Asuka felt herself blushing; having the right to call her Lili was that much of a joy to her. "But I don't want you to."

"Well what an unsupportive girlfriend you are, Asuka"

"No, it's not that I'm not supporting you…but, if you start speaking Japanese then I'll start speaking Monaco. If you do something for me, I want to do the same for you"

"Oh, Asuka, that's so sweet of you"

"Really?"

_I just actually want to hear your Japanese for myself_

"Yes, I won't do it, I was only kidding anyways, and Japanese doesn't suit my accent."

"I don't think so. Hearing your Japanese Monaco accent is actually, pretty…hot"

A light giggle can be heard in Lili's line, and Asuka couldn't stop but smile to herself.

"Thank you, Asuka, now I have to tell you my real intention of calling, Asuka, you only have 20 minutes to get ready for school, so get up now and come meet me at the gates."

Asuka looked at her side table clock. The mechanic analog clock was blinking 6:40 am.

"I'll be right there. Wait for me ok?"

Lili giggles again, "Yes, I will"

Asuka opened her cabinet and took out her school uniform; her cellphone was stuck between her shoulder and cheek.

"I'll hang up now, take care going there"

"Yes, I will. Take care too."

"Yeah, ok, bye" Asuka was running to her door out and ready to cut the call, but she heard Lili call her name again, so she places the cell next to her ear again.

"What is it?"

"I love you" Asuka felt a giddy feeling in her stomach, she stopped running and smiled warmly, feeling the heat of those three sweet words.

"I love you, more" She answers in a half whispering tone. The other line was silent before a small sound reaches Asuka's ears, after that, the call ends.

Asuka confusingly looks at the phone wondering what that sound was, but she remembered she was running late, so she'll just have to ask that to Lili later.

"Meet me at the gates" _Lili wants to meet up with me, could it be that we're going to go public? Everyone in school will know that she's mine, yes! That'd be perfect… but wait, what happens when the love serum's cured?_

Yes, even how head over heels Asuka was with Lili, she is always afraid of what will happen to Lili when the love serum's effect is gone. It will be her fault if Lili ends up getting hurt. She has to stop this, taking advantage of what Lili said.

Asuka went to school, but she didn't meet up with Lili at the gates. She went to the back gates and avoided Lili in the crowd.

Now at their classroom, Lili wasn't saying anything even when Asuka stood her up that morning. The Japanese girl kept stealing glances of the blonde, trying to see if Lili was mad. She felt sad, thinking of what she did just after their romantic phone call, and it didn't help her melancholic guilt when the blonde wasn't really showing a reaction.

_Man, I got so crazy standing up on her because I want to not hurt her, but its backfiring! Lili can you just at least show me if your mad or sad…you just sit there like always, even smiling to everyone…does what I did have no impact on you?_

Briefly after Asuka lets her thoughts trail through these words, the lunch bell rings and everyone starts standing up. Lili and Asuka were still sitting in their chairs. Asuka was looking at Lili while the other was looking in front.

The ebony hair Asian tried to reach her seatmates forearm, but Lili removes her hand from the table and stands up. Asuka sees that Hatsune had approached Lili.

"Would you want to eat with us, Lili?" the short haired bespectacled girl inquired the beauty.

"You don't have to keep asking me that, Hatsune, I always eat with you girls"

"I'm sure that others ask you a lot too so, I was just testing my luck"

"Well, I suggest you don't need to, I'll definitely choose you"

Asuka was hearing bits and pieces of the two girl's conversation, but the clamor of her classmates inside the room made it hard to hear what they say clearly. She only hears the last parts, which causes her to think that Hatsune was asking Lili out.

_She'll definitely choose Hatsune? But Lili, I thought we were girlfr- wait, what if we're already off because of what I did?_

"Lili!" Asuka yells out but she realizes that Lili wasn't there anymore. A girl by the door tells her that Lili just left with Hatsune.

Asuka felt her chest tighten before she sprints her way out, she sees the blonde and Hatsune walking not so far away and decides to chase them. When she was close enough, Asuka saw that Hatsune was hugging Lili's arm while walking; the blonde wasn't pushing her away and was even hugging Hatsune's arm too.

It was jealousy and again, sadness that made Asuka loose her appetite, so she didn't eat that lunch time, and she was a tad bit angry while looking at Lili enjoying her food with the wannabe girls and Hatsune. She didn't bother to chase Lili off Hatsune anymore, since she thinks it's her fault anyways. But still, her heart stings bad with seeing Lili away from her.

When the afternoon classes resumed, Asuka wasn't looking at the blonde anymore, but her head was still imagining her.

Their 7th period teacher was absent so the class had a free time to do what they wanted, Asuka buried her head in her arms folded in the desk. She hears a lot of shouting and chattering, she was careful to hear Lili's voice, who still isn't talking to her.

"Hey, Lili, I told you I'd do anything for you to give me your phone no."

Asuka hears the question; it was a bad boy classmate of theirs who was crushing on Lili from the start. The Japanese girl unconsciously grinds her teeth together.

"Sorry, dude, she's not into you." another voice comes to Asuka's ear. "Lili, this guys a jerk, you should date someone like me instead"

Asuka grits her teeth harder, feeling her adrenaline rushing with irritation. Her feet start thumping in the floor, which catches Lili's attention.

"Uhm, I'm sorry you guys, but I think you better leave" Lili was half looking at Asuka's feet thumping and the two guys who was failing to woo her.

"Not until you choose from the two of us" the bad boy says.

"Yeah, let this jerk know that you're totally mine" the second guy adds on.

_Yup, that's it! _Asuka yells while her head was still buried in her arms.

The two guys look at the brown haired girl with a shock.

"I told you guys you should leave" Lili watches Asuka lift her foot and kick the guys to the end of the room. They hit the wall and fall to the floor, trembling.

Asuka stood up and marched at the two of them, she took both of their torso's in her hand.

"She's is not gonna choose anyone from you jerks" her head shifts to the second guy.

"And she will never be yours!" she shouts in his face, before letting them go.

Everyone in the classroom look at Asuka who just ignores them and goes back to her seat. She doesn't want to look at Lili after what she did, so she just buries her head again in the desk.

A light tap touches her neck. Asuka's body shake with the contact, she knew it without looking that only Lili's touch could make her shiver like that.

"I'm not mad, if you tell me the reason"

Asuka didn't move and tried even if it was impossible, to bury her head deeper to the desk.

She doesn't hear Lili say anything anymore, nor does she touches her again.

When the after class bell rings, Lili leaves the room immediately and Asuka just looked at her leaving, but she soon tries to chase after the blonde, not running, just fast walking.

When Lili's car left school, Asuka still looked at the black vehicle until it turned left in the intersection at the end of the road.

From 3:30 pm to 7pm, Asuka was jumping from every store to find 3 new jobs. Under serum, and in love with Lili or not, she has to make the money to get back to the Antarctic.

When she comes home at 8 pm in the night, Asuka slumps down to her bed, and looks at her cellphone. Ever since leaving school even when she was being interviewed, Asuka was only thinking about Lili. Her head was hanging at the end of the bed while her feet are sliding in the wall.

A tear dribbles down her cheek before Asuka could finally accept that it was worthless to keep herself away from Lili.

She ran out of the house without saying anything to her dad who called out to her in a worry.

"I'll return as soon as I can dad! I just need to do something important!"

A half hour later, in the Barbarella condominiums, Lili was doing her assignment in her bedroom. She was also thinking about Asuka the whole day.

_I really shouldn't have been confident that just because she's in love with me, doesn't mean she'll really do things like wanting to see before school. Maybe her serum has their times?_

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Lili hears the violent, fast paced knocking in her dear. She steps out of her bedroom and looks through the peephole.

She feels an unwelcomed smile come to her lips when she sees Asuka outside. She opens the door without a second thought.

Asuka was left motionless when Lili opened the door; she just stood there looking at Lili, who was wearing a pair of white pajamas.

She blushes seeing how cute Lili looked in her pajamas, all white with red linings at the end and cream ruffles. When she's finally found her resolve again, Asuka looked up at Lili who was expressionless now, gone was the smile before.

Lili was just waiting for Asuka to do something; she was determined not to show the feisty Japanese that she was happy to see her. Asuka was wearing a pair of baggy knee length shorts with a blue t-shirt on top and a black jacket.

The Monegasque girl was about to try moving when Asuka jumps inside and embraces her in the waist.

Asuka kept embracing tighter, compressing herself to the soft, fragrant fabrics of Lili's pajamas. She buried herself there, somehow even sniffing the blonde.

They stayed quiet in that position as Lili carefully closed the front door without disturbing Asuka's still firm embrace on her waist.

When the door lock clicks, Asuka removed her buried head and looked up at Lili.

"I still love you"

Lili prompts her hand on Asuka's head and patts her.

"Yeah, so why'd you been acting like a jerk?"

Asuka leaned her bended knees closer to Lili and embraced her even harder.

"Because I'm afraid to hurt you…if I take advantage of being with you, you'll get hurt once I'm done with the serum thing"

Lili stopped patting Asuka's head and tried to relieve the brown hair's embrace on her. She scoots down to her knees and levels herself to Asuka, now face to face, she starts talking.

"I can move on." She says first, and then stops for a seconds pause. "Once you're done with the serum, you wouldn't care if you've hurt me"

"I would. I…" Asuka looks into Lili's eyes. "I would never accept it before but I like you even before I was exploded with that gas, it might not be romantic but it's enough for me to care about you"

Lili wipes part of Asuka's bangs to the side of her head, before she leans in and gives the girl a heated kiss. Asuka answers the kiss and they tilt their heads together, deepening the kiss. When Lili parts away, Asuka is left with a hanging feeling for more.

"Before anything, I'd want you to know that I've liked you ever since. On my first day at your school, I asked one of our classmates for your no. and bribed them to keep it a secret from you. I risked saving you from the goons even when my foot ached so much and it still hurts even now."

Asuka looks at Lili's ankle and see's the little blue, brown area left in the white skin.

"And this is the thing that mattes the most. Asuka, I love you and I'm a fool to use your condition for my selfish desires. So, what happens after your cured is on me, not you."

"Lili"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say your name; I really love you, right now. It feels kind of weird to imagine that something this strong will fade away. It feels so distant to know that I'll stop feeling this way, towards you, I can't even remember how it feels when I don't love you"

"I don't think your obliged to remember it if you don't want to."

Asuka smiles at Lili before she embraces her tight again. She then separates a space between them before pinning Lili to the floor and showering her with kisses in the lips.

She cups Lili's face with both her hands, trying to keep their lips as pressed as possible. Her tongue makes her best to keep the heat going. Every touch of their tongues sent chills down Asuka's body and it wasn't a joke to say that she felt more in love with every kiss. Her urge to kiss more becomes higher the longer they do it, until the kiss lasts for almost a minute.

A thin line of saliva bridges between their separated tongues, as both girls pant above another.

"Will you stop going out with Hatsune if I meet you at the gates tomorrow?"

Lili's eyes fell into confusion. "I'm not going out with Hatsune"

"But I heard you, on lunch time, you said something about choosing her…and-

Asuka's lips were barricaded by Lili's index finger. "I was talking about choosing to eat lunch with her group"

"Oh…"

"Will you be jealous if I did go out with her?"

".." Asuka was pouting her lips. "Yeah, Of course I'd be jealous; I nearly cracked the bones of those guys who dared to ask you out"

"Well, unless you're done with me, I'm not going to go out with anyone else. I'm a pretty committed person."

Asuka hugged Lili in the neck and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't say something like I'll leave you, trust me, I won't. I can't."

Lili returns Asuka'g hug and strokes her in the back.

Asuka gives her girlfriend a chaste kiss before leaving out of the door. She walks back home jittering and jumping with joy, thinking.

_Great, now I'll dream about waking up in bed with Lili's in her pajamas_3

Asuka was back at her bedroom again and checked her cellphone. No message or call.

She bites her lips and textes Lili.

_Good night_  
_Lili_

_Sweet dreams_  
_Sleep tight_

_I Love You. _

Within a second, Asuka receives a reply.

_Good night too, Asuka_

_Sweet dreams of me_  
_sleep tight_

_I Love You. Mwah _

Asuka saw the "mwah" in the end and realized that it was the sound she heard this morning before her call with Lili ended.

_She kissed me through the phone! _Asuka yelped in herself with a swaying feeling. her totally wide smile still didn't vanish when she received another text from Lili.

_FYI, Asuka, you're head's been buried the whole day at school, so in case you didn't know, we have an assignment on math. Pages 30-39 in the book._  
_Good luck, baby. _

Asuka's wide smile was still there, but it was now quivering to be lost. Her head fell down.

"great, and I have to go to work in an hour... "


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Ok, so this chapter took a long time to get published although I wrote it early . I'm doing a real deal in telling how AsuLili spends their days as a couple, so it'll seem like a collection of how they're doing everyday for a lot of chapters. I already planned on the ending, and I'll scare you guys, cause it's still a long way xD anyways, we'll be having our not serum intoxicated Asuka back in just few more chapters, so stay tune to what happens then. ;)

Also, AsukaEnergetic1, I'm happy for your constant review, it helps me know that the story can go on. ^^  
For other readers, feel free to leave a review too, I'd like to hear your opinions.

* * *

Lili was looking at her analog clock from the side of her bed; she was still on her pajamas, lying down in thick comforters.

The clock kept ticking with a loud alarm sound. Lili closed and opened her eyes; she shifted from left to right until she finally slaps herself.

_Why do public schools in japan start at 7am!?_

She throws everything above her to the other side of the bed and daintily takes them again. She stretches the draperies in the bed and covers the mattress with the comforter, all ready to be slept on again for the night.

The beautiful Lili swipes her hair back before tying it in a ponytail and heading to her bathroom. Half an hour later, she emerges out, fully washed and bathed wearing her pink silk robe.

Lili walked to her study table by the wall at the end of her bed. She always places her cellphone on top of her school bag to not forget it. She takes her phone and sees that a text message was received.

_I promise to be at the gates today, I hope you'll wait for me._

Of course the message was from Asuka. Lili checked her cellphone's notifications and saw that Asuka's been calling her since 15 min. ago, the blonde smiles as she deletes the registered miss calls and proceeds to get her uniform on. Lili fixes herself with makeup and brushes her hair in front of her vanity drawer when the doorbell rang.

"Come in, Sebastian" the girl yells out from her bedroom. The doorknob twitches left to right before the door opens, revealing the old man who was holding his key.

"Ms. Lili, your ride is ready"

"Yes, thank you as always, Sebastian. Let's go now"

Sitting at the shotgun seat, Lili could feel her phone vibrating at the side pocket in her plaid skirt. After about 10 times, Lili finally takes her phone out, Asuka's no. with a picture of her in the Tekken Tournament 5 was displayed in the screen.

Lili answers the call but she doesn't start talking, "Lili" Asuka said as soon as the line connected.

"Good morning to you too, Asuka"

"Oh yeah, good morning, please tell me that your waiting for me, I'm already on my way-Hey! Move out bastard!"

Lili looks out at the window with an entertained look. "Relax, I'm still on my way too, and try not to make trouble in the morning"

"What? I'm not making any trouble" a sound echoes from Asuka's line "_Hey! Watch where you're going!"_

"Uh huh, yeah… my cars just parked, I'll wait for you in front of the gates"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute!"

Lili was now standing beside the gates of their school, not a minute later Asuka comes out from the road, running crazy.

The ebony haired stops just in front of Lili, she bends her upper body so that her hands rest upon her knees. Asuka was panting until Lili hugged her and stroke her sweat moist short hair.

"Lili, I'm sweaty"

"uhm, ok" Lili backs away fast but Asuka catches her wrist and embraces her.

"On second thought, I need to recharge after all the running"

Lili embraced her girlfriend back, quietly enjoying the scent of a tired Asuka.

_I didn't think she could smell so sweet like this._

The blonde kindly pushed away from Asuka, just enough to face her.

"So, we're you able to do the assignment?"

Asuka laughs a little "No, actually I tried doing it before I went to work, but I couldn't even get pass no. 1 and then it was worse when I came to work because my new job at a diner has a really bossy manager"

"Well, I'm sorry if this sounds like an insult but I did anticipate that you wouldn't be able to do it."

"Ouch, but yeah, you anticipate right" Asuka's head falls down.

Lili smiles at her little ebony hair girl; she touches the tip of Asuka's chin and lifts her head up to face her.

"Which is why I deliberately made your assignment for you"

"No way" Asuka's disbelief was very evident with her wide eyed reaction.

"Way" Lili broke away from their embrace and reached out stapled papers from her bag. She hands the papers to Asuka.

The Japanese girl couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what Lili did.  
The paper had her name on top and their section. The writing looked exactly like hers and all the questions were solved so neatly and clean, it was something she could never have done herself.

Her grasp on the paper was so tight, never has anyone done something with this effort for her. She looked at Lili almost teary eyed and totally overwhelming with gratitude.

"You're crazy! You even perfected my own handwriting"

"Well, I had time to practice it last night, and I also made an effort to make your solution different from how I solved it so that it wouldn't look like you copied my assignment"

"This is worse than copying but I love you for doing this" Asuka leans in to kiss Lili in the lips, she moves away as quickly as she went, remembering that they were in public.

"But this will be the last time you do this; I'll do my assignment next time"

"Yes, you better, I don't like lazy girlfriends"

"Baka" Asuka presses her nose against Lili's.

"And don't think I don't know the meaning of what you just said" Lili smirks at her before pulling her wrist. "Come on, homeroom's about to start"

Asuka and Lili walked while holding hands even when they reached the school building but Lili lets go once they were only a few steps away from their classroom.

"So, do we continue?" Lili asks Asuka.

Without answering her question the ebony hair, holds back Lili's hand. "Hell yeah we do, I' ma show those jerks just who you belong to!" she pulls Lili hand and marches confidently inside their classroom.

It wasn't a surprise that everyone looked at them, some were unmistakably focusing on their hands, but none was saying anything. Asuka and Lili smiled to their selves, it was entertaining to make their classmates bemused.

A wolf whistle suddenly breaks the awkward silence of the classroom, the students inside saw two guys standing below the door frame.

"Su-weet, the hot chic's are back, my men!" the two guys give a high five to each other.

Their section started to giggle, Asuka and Lili found their selves surrounded by gossip bee's until the teacher comes in.

By the third period, the math teacher comes in, wearing a black skirt and a blue blazer.

"Pass all your papers to the front; the students in the front will exchange papers. We'll be checking your assignments together" the teacher gives the instruction with a strict domineering voice.

The students oblige to her with irritated wails and scared assumptions for the worst grade.

Asuka felt ironic that the paper she received was Lili's while Lili got her paper (which the blonde did too).

The teacher wrote the answers one by one. As the strict torturous teacher that she was, she specifically noted that only when both the answer and method of solution is correct, can the answer be considered as 1 point.

Of course, the class wailed another irritated tone, with sarcastic remarks flying everywhere. "Well, say hi to F!"

When there were only two questions left, Asuka was shaking in her seat. She couldn't believe it, 58 items were all correct. She looked at Lili who was checking the solution in the board before checking Asuka's paper.

"Focus on your work Asuka" Lili reminded the Japanese.

Asuka darted her sight back to the board, she checked the 59th item again, only one more left…

The teacher was slowly writing the last solution.

_The givens correct, the signs are correct, the solutions correct, the answers!_

_Wait…Lili's answer is wrong?!_

Asuka looked back and forth from the blackboard and Lili's homework, the blonde's solution was only 1 number wrong from the correct answer.

Asuka crossed out the no. and wrote 99% above the paper. The teacher starts speaking, "Ok, so who here got the highest?"

"Lili!"

"Asuka!"  
The two girls shout at chorus.

"Lili got 99%!" the class claps loud, praising and congratulating the blonde.

"Tsk, Asuka got a 100%!"

"WHAT!?" the class, the teacher, Asuka, all yelled at the same time, mouth hung open.

"Give me her paper!" the teacher commands Lili, she passes the paper to the front.

The teacher takes it and studies the answers; she looks at Asuka's direction.

"Well, by heavens name, Kazama didn't flunk the homework and even got a perfect score. Now this is a miracle!"

Asuka looked at Lili while everyone was showering her their admiration.

"Why'd you make mine a 100 and yours a 99, Lili, you made that assignment, you deserved to have that perfect score!" Asuka was rumbling in front of Lili who was sitting at the metal pipe in the school roof.

Asuka couldn't do anything while classes were still in a go, so she had to wait until lunch time to talk with Lili. They decided to go to the school roof where no one will hear their conversation.

"I had to take measures, people will suspect if we have the same score"

"And they're suspecting more that I got a 100"

"Yeah, but I could see that you liked being praise"

Asuka blushed, it was true. She wasn't the kind of person to receive many admirable praises, although some say that fascination to her boobs can also be considered as praise. But yeah, she's not counting that.

"It's ok to like it Asuka, I love it"

"Is that why you gave me the hundred? Because you wanted me to be praised?"

"No, I gave you the 100% because I want you to know that it's how much I love you"

Asuka's face reddened so much; it was so obvious that Lili twittered at her. The Japanese girl didn't mind it though. She went close to her girlfriend and sat on her lap, she held their faces together before tilting close to kiss Lili.

"The things you say make no sense sometimes and you always dodge what I'm telling you" Asuka talks between their kisses. "You just let me call you dumb and stupid when your hell darn smart" She continues to kiss Lili, bitting her lips gently. "You deserve more praise than just being beautiful, rich and smart." Asuka moves down from Lili's lips to the nape of her neck. Asuka munches on her girlfriend before lifting her head up again, her face as close as ever to Lili. "You're perfect. Perfect in the sense that a hundred is not even a quarter of how much I really love you."

Asuka kisses Lili again, their tongues dance with each other. Their blazers are tussled as their hands travel in their backs to keep each other closer, to embrace each other, to let their kiss deepen.

The two of them spent a long time up there in the roof just making out like that but the both of them decided to eat lunch at the last minute since Lili's stomach grumbled while they were kissing. It turns out; she had to sleep at 4 in the morning to finish both of their assignments since Asuka disturbed her in the night. Lili had to wake up later than her normal time and decide to skip breakfast since Asuka was so enthusiastic to meet at the gates. The ebony hair felt guilty for giving Lili trouble, so she insisted on paying for their lunch in the cafeteria.

"Sleep as soon as you get home" Asuka was telling her girlfriend while escorting her to the parking area of the school.

"I will" Lili answers while swaying their intertwined hands.

"No, wait, eat again first, you need your energy back, and then I'll call you before you sleep and I'll-"

"Asuka!" Lili cuts her off. "I know already, you're such a bossy girlfriend"

"I can't help it, I keep worrying about you"

"Asuka, I'm more worried about you." Lili abruptly stops walking and envelope Asuka's hands in her own. "You barely have any rest from all the working"

"It's nothing I can't handle; seriously I'm stronger than you think"

"That's not my problem, it's just you don't have time to have a date with me, out of school. You have night, midnight, day and weekend jobs."

"But I want to get the money for us to go back to the Antarctic; I'm more fueled than ever to help you become rich again, because I know it'll make you happy, I want you to be happy"

"Then quit your two jobs, the one at the midnight and the one at the weekends. That'll make me happy."

"But"

"Uh-uh, no but's. I applied for a job myself; I'll be going to work every afternoon in the weekdays."

Asuka was reading the application slip. "Can you actually work? I mean this is a waitress job Lili, you've been waited all your life, how could you wait yourself?"

"Typical Asuka, having experience being waited myself, I know exactly what to do to be a good waitress"

Asuka hands the application slip back to Lili, the blonde takes the paper but Asuka doesn't let go. In a quick motion, Asuka rips the application, leaving the half to her and the other at Lili's hold.

"It's not that I'm stopping you from working but I 'am stopping you to be a waitress at a maid café. Imagine the death poll of perverts I'll make."

Lili smiles wide at Asuka. "I knew you'd be jealous"

"I am not, but I will be!"

Lili embraces Asuka tight around the chest, which causes the latter to be flustered.

In a not so faraway distance, Sebastian watches his mistress, happily smiling and holding her beloved.

"Oh, Ms. Lili just really likes that Japanese girl she even paid the girl's boss to fire her tonight."

Tomorrow morning (before school) ~

"Lili, you paid my boss to fire me?"

"Well, I know you won't resign yourself"

"Uh!"

"Good news, I got a job at the diner you work at in the afternoon, so see you later, office mate"

"What? Ah, I hate you! What about school?"

"I hate you too; well of course we'll also meet in half an hour, so in front of the gates?"

"Yeah, in front of the gates"

"Ok, bye bye"

"Bye, wait, I love you"

"I love you too Asuka"

The call cancels while the two of them, get ready to see each other again.

From spending 8 hours together every weekday, they'll now be spending 15 hours together. And it's been 2 weeks since Asuka's been in the serum. So, it's only 2 more weeks before her antidote comes. Asuka always thinks about it when that time comes, and she curses time that flies so fast away specially when she spends it with Lili, more time with Lili, the faster the day will end, the faster the ending of their story will come.

What's going to happen to their last two weeks? And more importantly what's going to happen after those two weeks?


	10. Chapter 9

**Reminder:** This chapter is a bit more explicit with words and some scenes, so just to be safe, this is Rated M (for now).

AsukaEnergetic1 Thanks for your constant review man!  
Trapstarjohny I'm fluttered with your praise for the story. 

* * *

Lili and Asuka meet after half an hour in front of the school gates. Asuka was first to arrive today. The Monégasque black car stops right in front of her. The Japanese opens the passenger's door and helps Lili get off.

Lili looked at Sebastian before closing the door. "Thank you Sebastian, remember not to pick me up in the afternoon anymore."

The white-haired butler nods to his mistress. "Yes, Ms. Lili, I hope you enjoy your first day at work, and Ms. Asuka?"

Asuka seemed surprise that Sebastian was talking to her. "Ah, yes?"

"Please take care of Ms. Lili"

Asuka blushed. "I will." Sebastian smiles at her before he closes the passenger door.

The car immediately leaves. Lili laces her arms in Asuka. the two begin to walk.

"Did you tell him about us?" Asuka asked her girlfriend.

"Sebastian's always with me when I was stalking you, he doesn't need me to tell him what's going on."

"Wow, that's great" Asuka laughs hesitantly. _So she was stalking me back then._

So after their indirect coming out yesterday, Asuka and Lili found out that a lot of people in the school were glad to accept them.

There are some students who squealed seeing them together in the hallways. Some juniors are even brave enough to take a picture with the two of them.

On the way to their home room, Asuka and Lili pass by the first year building. A girl who was gushing happily, caught the attention of Asuka.

"Aw, I wish Lili – senpai was my girlfriend."

Asuka couldn't help but hear more; she slated her ear closer to the group of girls talking by the hallway.

"I also want Lili - senpai to be my girlfriend" another girl dips in.

The girls sigh together. "Asuka – senpai's unfair"

Asuka frowned; she stopped eavesdropping and went away with Lili. The blonde asks her what's wrong.

"Asuka, what's the matter?

"Why doesn't anyone ever say that they want me to be their girlfriend?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend" Lili flirtatiously tells her.

"I already am" Asuka stops walking. "What I mean is...is…ah, forget about it." She tousles her own hair and walks without waiting for Lili.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, very confused about the ebony hairs actions.  
She was curious what Asuka is talking about.

_Could it be that the serum's wearing off on its own? Is that why she wants to have a new girlfriend?_

Lili heard the school bell ring and suddenly realizes that she needs to get to the classroom, she begins fast walking and offers a smile to the first year girls. She was already on the stairs when she heard them squeal in joy.

The blonde reaches the front door of their classroom, it was already closed, but there was still a ten minute grace time for late comers. She slowly reaches for the handle when the door opened itself.

Asuka moved the sliding door to the left. She was relieved that Lili was already standing outside. The teacher for the first period asks the two to sit down now.  
Lili constantly stares at Asuka, trying her best to not make it obvious. She held a small mirror at her hand, strategically inclined to catch an image of Asuka.

The Japanese wasn't giving out anything in her facial expressions. Her face was just neutral and Lili hardly saw the Japanese look at her way (which she knows that Asuka always does in class).

Although Lili is worried about what's going on, she found entertainment in seeing Asuka dodge their classmates request to have her tutor them in math. Her blue eyes watched Asuka, screaming at their pushy classmates.

"Lili, need help here" Asuka taps the blonde's forearm.

"Well, Asuka and I will gladly help everyone in math" Lili said in an excited and honestly happy tune.

"Seriously?" Asuka squeezes Lili's forearm.

"Yes, seriously" Lili tries to take away her forearm, running her hand around it.

"Ah, ok, if Lili says so" Asuka answers adamantly to their classmates before tapping Lili in the shoulder. "Did I hurt you?" Asuka asked the blonde, her voice carried a gentle worried tone.

Despite the fact that Lili did feel a winch in her forearm she appreciated the ebony's worry. "No, Asuka you didn't. The thing that hurts is my feelings, what's wrong with you?"

The Japanese averted her look from Lili. She sat straight in her chair and answered.  
"It's too dramatic to tell."

"You can't presume that unless you tell it to me."

"How about a bet?"

"If we're gonna bet money, I'm out"

"No, I don't have money to bet myself. If you do a good job later at the diners, I'll tell you what's wrong."

Lili thought about what Asuka was offering. She couldn't guess what dramatic meant to Asuka. So for the sake of it, she accepts the bet.

~ Later at 3:30 pm ~

Asuka and Lili are walking hand in hand to the diner. Asuka kept on rumbling about the things that Lili should know about the diner. The blonde wasn't listening to Asuka but she knows that her girlfriend was just being the caring girlfriend that she is.

"So, first stop, changing room at the staff lounge." Asuka opens the double door of the diner, getting a clanking sound of bells.

The diner was very influenced with American design. The tables were all upholstered red, the tables were yellow. The floor was dirty white and the cashier had a mini bar behind it.

None of the customers, who were guys in black leather jackets, cared to look at the new comers. Lili is not completely uncomfortable of the place, but she doesn't like it either.  
However, she does take note that the diner looked better in the day than at night, when she first went here to apply for a job.

"Lili, come on." Asuka tries to drag her to the staff lounge at the back of the diner.

The staff lounge was a small open area with two dressing cubicles. Asuka opens the door to the first.

"You change here; I'll be in the second."

"Aw, Asuka, don't be shy anymore" Lili pulls Asuka inside the cubicle herself and locks the door.

"You really like to lock me up, don't you?" Asuka was blushing and flustered all over. Lili had started removing her top and was beginning to take her skirt off.

"Wait! Wear something above first." Asuka takes away the yellow and red polo from the wall hook and throws it at Lili's face.

Lili doesn't hide her laugh as she puts on the polo. "Geez, Asuka, What would you do if you saw me in a bikini"

"Just hurry up, I'll change after you."

Lili has successfully worn the polo. She swipes her hair to the back before unclasping her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. "What makes you think I'll come out without seeing you change clothes?"

Asuka eyes were looking at the floor, staring at Lili's skirt. She swallowed before facing Lili. "Alright already, I'll change now."

The Japanese slowly took her yellow blazer off; she could see Lili sliding the diner's skirt up to her silky white thighs. The blonde's eyes soon noticed her and gave a flirting movement of hips as she clasps the skirts lock.

Asuka's heart was beating fast again, heat was charging through her body. She shifted to her back before she took off her school top. Her hands were shaking and wandering the walls to get her diner polo, not looking back at Lili.

Suddenly a gentle stroke reaches the side of her stomach; she freezes and feels the blonde girl, blowing warm air behind her neck.

Lili kissed the top of Asuka's shoulder; her hands were hugging the ebony's waist.  
Asuka moaned quietly, wishing so much that Lili wouldn't tease her more. Lili's lips moved to her back now, kissing her bare skin so lightly with her damp, warm lips.

"Lili" Asuka called to her so softly and weak. The blonde moved away and handed Asuka her polo.

Lili came close to Asuka's ear, kissing it before whispering. "Come on now Asuka, hurry up and change or I might not stop myself."

Asuka half-consciously puts her polo on, not even able to put the buttons to their right slots. Lili offered to do it for her. When all her buttons are done, Lili smiled wild at her, making her oblivious that the blonde has unclasp her skirt. Lili leaned close to her, she instinctively closes her eyes to wait for a kiss, but a voice makes her open them again.

"Asuka, wait table 4 and 6, Mari's left already." A groggy voice of a man shouts.

The two girls look at each other; Lili giggles and takes the diner skirt from the floor, giving it to Asuka.

"Come on, we have work to do. Ugh, I never thought I'd say that." Lili gingerly fixes Asuka's hair while she locks her skirt.

"Ready?" Lili holds her girlfriends hand.

"I should be the one asking you that." Asuka snitches a kiss on her lips before opening the cubicle.

The next minute Lili finds herself listening to the head manager of the diner.

"Asuka specifically told me that you come from a rich family and don't know how to do chores."

"Really, she said that?" Lili crossed her arms, asking with doubt and irate.

"Well, yes" the head manager was a tall, slim guy wearing black slacks and a red polo.  
"So, I decided to give you the owner of being our cashier woman. You just need to take checks and give changes."

Lili raises an eyebrow, not very amused with her assigned job. Out of the corner where she stood, she could see Asuka not paying attention to the customer. The Japanese was clearly not good at entertaining orders and has a very short temper to wait for long deciders.

"Hmm, that's actually a good idea, but I want to wait" Lili moves her thoughts back to the current conversation.

"Do you know how to wait?"

"Yes, Bucko." Lili pokes her index finger on the guy's chest. She tries to speak in street slang to break down the guys defenses on her princess background. "Do you see how your waitress is scaring people, put me to wait and I'll give you big money tonight."

"Who'll be in charge of the cashier?"

"Well, your scary waitress of course."

Lili leaves the guy without even waiting for his approval. She goes close to Asuka who was getting the order for a table. The blonde played with girlfriend, kissing her in the lips before swiftly taking her apron and putting it on her own.

The head manager approaches Asuka and tells her that she's in cashier duty now. The ebony hair watches her blonde lover pass by her, carrying the order she was supposed to take.

By 6pm, the peak of customers has surprisingly increased inside the diner. Asuka kept yelling at Lili to slow down from getting orders and taking them. The both of them had their hands full. The head manager has even taken washing duty since there was just so many customers tonight.

After another order, Lili was running to the kitchen when Asuka pulled her back.

"Woah, hold your horses employee of the month."

"Asuka I need to take this order now."

"Yes, I know that but just stand there for a moment." Asuka crouches down to Lili's feet. The blonde couldn't see what Asuka was doing until she stood up again.

"There, I've been telling you to stop running because your shoelace was untied."

"Thanks, baby." Lili hugs her in the neck before resuming back to work.

"That girl of yours is really something, ain't she Asuka?" A waiter in the diner came close to her in the cashier.

"Yeah, she is all that." The waiter looked at Lili and high-fived with her as she passed. Asuka could only smile when her girlfriend winked at her.

After a gruesome 7 hour's work the diner is finally closing for the night. Lili came to Asuka's place at the cashier.

"Wow, I never thought working would be so fun."

"Well, I'm glad that your first day was a blast."

"Oh, it is, it really is!" Lili was smiling all sheepish and happy, almost dancing and jumping at the counter.

Asuka was letting the blonde bask in her joy until the head manager called for a brief meeting.

"So ever since my first time being assigned here 2 yrs. ago, I have never seen this diner as jammed pack as tonight."

The small number of employee's clap with glee.

"And it's all thanks to our very new employee, Ms. Lili" The head manager prompts Lili to stand at the center. The staffs were clapping and yelling her name.

"Not only has Lili made that kind of miracle, but she is also the highest tipped waitress for tonight." Another loud clap of applause, "A toast for Lili!" the head manager raises a glass of liquor along with everyone.

Lili doesn't take her glass and drinks from Asuka's.

~ Down at the night street ~

Asuka was walking Lili home to her condo, the two were holding hands, but neither was talking.

Lili prompts closer to Asuka till she was able to rest her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Asuka, I won the bet. I think it's time for you to tell me what the dramatic problem is."

Asuka smiles weakly before sighing, crystal smoke emitting from her mouth. "I don't really know where to start; I guess I just sort of feel like you're getting everything you want."

"I just lose my fortunes Asuka, how's that getting everything?"

"You have tons of suitors, whole pack of girls wanting to be with you. You have multiple talents. And just now at the diner, you got quadruple the tip money I've gotten for the whole week. You know what my problem is, I feel inferior that everyone loves you."

Lili didn't answer for a while, her hand lost its grip on Asuka, but she still rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "Do you really love me?"

Asuka felt a sting in that question, she moved her head and faced Lili, and they were so close that the ends of their noses are almost touching. "Yes." She answers with dry mouth.

"So, what's the problem with everyone loving me? Do you just want me for yourself?" Lili snuggled her head to the nape of Asuka's exposed neck.

"A little." She said with a laugh. "Though the thing is, I also want to be like that. Teach me how the hell can you make people like you?"

"Damn, that's what it was? I thought you wanted a new girlfriend." Lili laughed loud. "Although, I do believe that a lot of people like you, the Asuka fan base is a lot bigger than the Lili fan base in tekken."

"Why would I want a new girlfriend, and really I have a fan base?" the ebony asks with evident excitement.

"Well, you were talking weird about wanting someone to claim you and yes, you have a fan base. You really have air head tendencies don't you?" The blonde taps the end of Asuka nose.

"No, I just wanted you to feel jealous and knock off the teasing's; I don't want us returning to bitter mockers of each other."

"Oh, I was jealous but I can't stop teasing, your just so fun." The blonde embraces Asuka tightly.

"But come on, fans are different. Tell me how did you get those many tips? or those many customers? If I can know how to do it, we'll get bigger money in fast."

Lili unlocks her embrace on Asuka and holds her chin. "I'm not sure if there was a method under it, but maybe… it's because I'm good at making people feel special."

"Make people feel special, how?"

"Well, for instance, I try to give people confidence. I'm a very over-confident person and it kind of rubs to other's if I want it too. There's also the part where I'm good at sweet talk. And then there's how I treat customers, like they're the only ones I need to serve. Even if I have to run with untied shoelaces, they're orders are more important."

"I try to do that stuff too."

"Please, Asuka, you barely try to act nice. When I first transferred here, I was really acting nice to you and you were just shoving me off. You're also easily tempered."

"Well, I guess I'll try being nicer to people then."

"That and stop giving blackmails to people, it makes them scared of you."

"Got it. I just hope I can do it."

Lili gives her a light punch in the shoulder. "I saw some guys doing that in the diner, it's supposed to be an encouragement, right?"

"Well, weeks ago, it'd be the start of our fist fight, but now," Asuka takes Lili by her waist and back, gliding her close to her. "It is encouragement."

The two of them kiss. Asuka collects strands of Lili's hair in her hand and plants kisses on it.

"It's true that you can make people feel special." Asuka plays with Lili's soft blonde hair. "You always made and still make me feel special. No one's ever traveled half the globe to stalk me, or sacrificed their sleep to save me in math, or getting a job to help me get some rest."

"I'm just head over heels for you."

"Me too" Asuka murmurs softly. She takes Lili's hand and locks their hold.

"You know, it'll be Saturday the next day and I was hoping-"

"That we'd go on a date?" Lili sharply cuts thru Asuka speaking.

"Yes."

"Oh, but where will it be? A restaurant? A park? Cinema?"

"My house."

Lili's eye's sparkled, she shakes Asuka in eagerness. "Your house, oh my gosh, I'll be going to your house"

Asuka was not able to comprehend the kind of happiness she had given to Lili.

_I should've ask her earlier if I knew she'd become this happy._


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Man, I haven't updated in a long time! I'm sorry because I was busy for the whole week, anyways, my schedule's going to be free again so I'll have time to update fast. I'll immediately post the next chapter after this, maybe tomorrow or the day after, but I promise it'll be fast.

* * *

A good amount of time before the sun rises, Mr. Kazama found himself watching over a shadow in his house. The silhouette moved with agility, furniture's kept being displaced and lifted. The sound of broom sweeping was loud and heavy.

Mr. Kazama slowly came out from the wall he was hiding from. He slowly approached the unknown entity, or person, if it was one. The careful warrior inside of him said that he should not shock his prey. With little silence yet partnered with careful anticipation, he moves closer to the darkness eaten figure.

"Dad, what are you doing?" the shadow starts speaking, facing backwards from the man's view.

"Asuka, is that you?"

"No, dad, this is burglar who just happened to have keys to the front door."

Mr. Kazama recognizes this sarcastic nature of his daughter; he opens the lights to the living room. Asuka was standing at the end of the sofa, holding a broom.

"By heaven's name Asuka, it's 4 am and you're sweeping with no lights."

"I didn't want to wake anyone."

Mr. Kazama checked his house; the first floor looked shinier than ever. The polished oak floors were clean and exceptionally shimmering in the lights reflection.

"Yet why are you cleaning?" Mr. Kazama asks while sliding his finger on the window pane. His index was clean and there was no sign of dust, this was a very first time.

"Well, I can't take Lili here without it being clean, she's a clean freak. I can't do it later because I have school, and I have a work at the diner with Lili until night. Then I need to sleep early to cook her favorite in the morning and pick her up before lunch."

Asuka began sweeping the floor again, she was holding a dust pan at her other hand, catching the dirt being collected by the broom.

"Who's Lili?" Mr. Kazama inquires while helping his daughter move tables and chairs.

Asuka froze for a moment before she realized that she hasn't told her Dad who Lili was.  
She stopped sweeping and motioned close to her father.

"Lili is my…very, very, very special friend. I invited her to come to here tomorrow."

"That's trice the very special friend, and first ever person you've been exaggerated to come over. By all means, I will help my daughter impress this Lili of hers."

Asuka smiled at her father, her very enthusiastic and understanding father. She hugged the old man and kissed him in the cheeks before starting to clean again.

By 6 am in the morning, Asuka went to the dojo just beside their house. She smashed two giant old colored cymbals together. The loud, ear breaking sound echoed to the whole place. Asuka clapped the cymbals again before yelling. "Hey, wake up sleepy heads!" she clapped the cymbals once more.

Moaning's buzzed inside the whole dojo, the closed-door in the left and right of the walls opened and revealed the tenants. There were more than a dozen men, all clothed in black cotton kimono's.

"Ok, you guys!" Asuka called the sleepy warriors' attention. She stood on top of a wooden chair and held an improvised mega phone made from rolled thick paper.

"Do you see that box?" she points at a large carton box at the side of the front door. "I want all of you to put your dirty clothes there wash it and iron it clean. I want you guys to take a full complete clean bath, and clean the dojo too! Every one of you should look and smell nice for tomorrow!"

The dojo tenants were scratching their heads, some guys where easy to talk too, immediately doing what Asuka told them. While the others were still standing in front of Asuka, waiting for more explanation.

"Uhm, why exactly do we need to do those things? Master-san?" one of the curios guy asked Asuka.

"We're going to do this because I have a very, very, very special friend coming to visit, and I want all of you to look civil to her."

"Oh, my, Master-san finally has a friend to bring here." A skinny guy carrying his clothes to the box remarked to his buddies.

"I wonder what the friend would look like." A bigger guy close to Asuka answered.

"Well, if you want to know, she's a great girl… she's a great girl."

The guys went laughing, slapping one another in the back.

"Why are you all laughing?" Asuka was furious how the air heads dared to laugh about Lili.

A bald head in the laughing-stock, was wiping tears in his eyes before speaking. "Well, we all know that when you say someone's a great girl, it means they're ugly."

Asuka hands formed into a fist, she jumped down from the chair and grabbed the air heads, smashing their face as hard as she could.

On her way out, she looked back at the mountain of beat up bodies on the floor.

"Don't forget what I told you to do, I want them done. You guy's got me?"

The limp bodies quickly stood up and bowed together in front of Asuka. "Yes, Master!"

"Good." The fearful teenager remarked. "Again, Lili is a great girl and?"

"Is very beautiful!" the guys chorused.

"Ok, now get started with your work." Asuka shouted to the top of her lungs, the guys bowed again before going to their chores.

Their master watched as they struggled to move in bruised faces, slowly Asuka felt sad about what she did to them.

"Hey, guys…" the girl called to the workers, the black robbed tenants stopped moving and listened to their young master. "I'm sorry about beating every one, and thanks for cooperating with me."

The tough men however scary they looked smiled warmly like a child to their master's apology. Asuka rarely showed this soft side.

Since Japan is known to be a country that follows traditions, another person at the other part of Osaka was having special preparations of her own. Lili called her father as soon as she got home last night.

Japan and Monaco had a -7 hour difference, so when Lili called at 11pm from Japan, it was only 4 pm in the afternoon at Monaco. Mr. Rocherfort was still managing the little business left of him in order to stop the mansion from being mortgaged. Although he wasn't comfortable of it, the former oil tycoon was thankful that his daughter decided to study at a free school and live at a less expensive residence.

When the lonely father received his daughter's call in the afternoon, he was very happy to know that she was doing well, and in fact she told him about her new really very special friend. Mr. Rocherfort was thankful to this really very special friend that he quickly sent a gratitude gift for Lili to give them when she visits them on Saturday.

Lili also went an extra mile to ask her father to send her best clothes along with the package. First impressions should be beautiful and Lili takes it literally.

~ On the afternoon of Friday ~

"Ok, I'll pick you up by 11 at your unit." Asuka recounts the plan of her date with Lili tomorrow. They were now at the diner, talking behind the cashier.

"Right, Sebastian has agreed to drive us to your house."

"Great, time and transportation's ok now. So how about the meal? Anymore request beside your favorite white curry?"

"Hmm" Lili bites her lower lip. "Anything's fine since I'd also want to taste other Japanese food. It'll be a new experience, but in case the new experience fails, I'd love to have white curry as a backup."

"Don't worry because I will lead you to the path of loving the yummy Japanese food."

"Oooh" Lili quietly hisses in a flirt kind of sound. "Now, that's getting me more excited. I always wonder how your kisses taste so great all the time."

Lili leans closer to Asuka until their lips connected. Lili moved her hand to place on top of Asuka's lap; slowly she pushes the ebony's skirt and touches her bare thighs. Lili deepens their kiss, blocking Asuka's moan to escape.

They kiss and separate and kiss again. They were enjoying their session to its length since they came too early and no one was there yet but them. By the time that the front door bells chimed and a guy's voice was speaking, the two girls cut off their make out.

"Hey there, Lili, Asuka, you guys sure are early today." It was one of the waiters, ready in his diner uniform. He was carrying a big sack, not able to see that Lili was sitting on Asuka's lap.

"Yeah, good thing we had the keys, right babe?" Lili turned to Asuka, pulling the girl's skirt down; she stood up in a careful way that the new comer wouldn't notice.

"I'll just get this sack of new tissues in the kitchen, later girls."

"That was close." Asuka said behind Lili. The blonde just laughed mischievously before, turning to Asuka, kissing her in the cheeks.

Lili took Asuka's hands and enclosed them in hers, placing it close to her chest. "I still can't believe I'm saying this but we have work to do. Walk home together?"

Asuka, nodded, smiling at her cheeky girlfriend. "Of course, we'll walk home together."

~ The next day ~

As soon as her alarm rang, Asuka felt like she was hearing drum rolls. The most awaited date is here!

So, guess what time is it? 5 am sharp.

Asuka fixed her bed and arranged a lot of extra things in her bedroom. She wanted it to be better looking since she wanted to show it to Lili.

Oh how, temptation builds upon her mind! The Japanese was only thinking of a nice walk through in here, but she soon imagines a scene, not really normal to think of a first date, or is it?

Whatever's accepted on first dates beat hell, because first things first. Asuka went down to the kitchen; the island table had all the ingredients ready for cooking since last night. The ebony placed her apron on top of the sleeveless shirt and low boxers she wears as pajamas.

Her hands were soon occupied with cutting, stirring and carefully adjusting the taste of the dishes. It would take another two hours before Mr. Kazama wakes up and sees his daughter cooking like life depended on it.

"My, and I thought I'd have to wait for you to get wed before you start cooking."

Mr. Kazama moved close to the ingredients left on the kitchen top. He took the bowl of tempura batter, ready to stir when a knife went flying to his direction. There was no sweat or surprise in his expression as he easily dodges the knife, letting the edge to sink on the wall.

"Dad, I told you I'd do the cooking. You just need to make the dojo and the people there ready."

Mr. Kazama took out the knife on the wall; he opens the cabinet below him, revealing mixed cement and a can of paint. He takes a small amount of the cement, letting it dry in the wall before applying paint.

"Yes, yes. I'll go now." Mr. Kazama announces before leaving. "Oh, and don't do that when your friend comes, she might get scared of you."

"I highly doubt that." Asuka answered while busy frying the tempura.

Mr. Kazama smiled at his daughter, although he hasn't laid eyes on Lili yet he already likes her. There weren't a lot of people who both liked Asuka and didn't fear her.

Asuka finished cooking by half past eight. She checked on the dojo to check if the guys were all bathed nice as she instructed. Mr. Kazama was letting the black robbed men mop the floor clean until Asuka asked them to stop since they'll get sweaty again after taking a bath. So instead, the cleaning of the dojo ended up in the girl's shoulder.

By 10 am, Asuka was able to take a bath. She went around the house and the dojo, re checking if everything was already in shape. By 10:30 am, she had taken a cab to the Barbarella Condominiums.

Asuka knocked on the door two times before Lili opened it. The ebony's mouth hangs down when she saw the blonde.

Unlike Asuka who was only wearing a black mini short paired with a long blue top and knee-high boots. Lili was sported with tight black leggings showing off the shape of her perfect long legs. She had a white long-sleeved turtle neck blouse with a pearl necklace encircling her neck. The tightness of the blouse also showed off her curves. The stilettos on her feet were black and silver, standing 2 inches, making her taller than she already is. Above all of this wonderfully selected clothing, the blonde had a white overcoat filled with ruffles of lacing on the ends. The lacing's weren't her signature red or white anymore, they were actually colored blue now, like the color of Asuka's official fighting suit.

Lili pranced in a circle, letting Asuka bask in her sight. The moment she stopped circling, she pulled her overcoat close to Asuka, letting the girl touch the ruffles.

"I made the effort to match this with your signature blue."

Asuka didn't say anything but she smiled so happily to herself as she caressed the blue laces, knowing that it was the same material and brand she actually used in her own suit. She blushed to herself, and she doesn't care if Lili notices it.

Asuka stood straight and brushed parts of Lili's hair to the blonde's back. She presses her thumb on Lili's lips, bathed in luscious red lipstick.

"You know, you overdid yourself. You're too beautiful, I can't take it."

Lili smiles at her seductively before gently kissing the thumb on her lips.

"Just the reaction I was expecting." Lili moved her hand and wrapped them on Asuka's.  
Their holds tighten as they walk to their service. Sebastian bowed to his mistress and Asuka, opening the passenger door in front of Asuka.

Asuka looked between the butler and his mistress, before realizing that she can't complain about seating in the front since none of the two knew where she lived.

11 am, right on schedule. The black car stops in front of the Kazama residence. Asuka opened the back door and took Lili's hand while the blonde carefully went out of the car.

The first thing on their sight was a small gate made of plastered wood, and a brick clad wall fencing. Asuka pressed the button of the doorbell, not long after the gate opens and Mr. Kazama, dressed in traditional kimono clothing welcomed the two girls.

Lili gave an angelic smile, while Asuka couldn't help but slap her face down. _I told him casual, not traditional clothes!_

Behind Mr. Kazama the dojo boys were standing in a window formation. When Asuka's dad moved to the right, the boys went closer to the gate bowing in synchronize movements and talking.

"Welcome to the Kazama residence and Dojo. May you enjoy your visit."

_Well, at least the boys went fine_. Asuka contemplated to herself, she studied the blonde's expression. Lili smiled genuinely with joy at the sight of more than a dozen boys, dressed now in white and red kimonos.

"See, I made them match your colors too." Asuka proudly shows off which receives her a squeeze in the hand and a big smile from Lili.

"Welcome to our house Lili, I 'am Asuka's father." Mr. Kazama stretched out his hand for a handshake.

Lili happily takes the handshake. "Thank you for letting me be here, Mr. Kazama."

"Will Sebastian join us?" Asuka asks Lili from the end of her right ear.

Lili excuses her presence from Mr. Kazama and inquires her butler through the car window. Asuka was looking at the guy's behind her, noticing for the first time how dreamy their eyes looked at Lili. Even the calm man, Mr. Kazama was slightly showing awe.

The black car went driving off, Lili informed Asuka that Sebastian still had some work to do.

"Well, that's a bummer, I made extra servings for him."

"It's ok, I'll just take it out for him."

"Nice."

"Shall we go inside then?" Mr. Kazama ceases the two girls chat.

"Oh, yeah, right. Come on Lili." Asuka took Lili's hand excited to go inside, but the blonde forcefully pulled her hand away. Asuka felt looked back at Lili, a bit hurt about what she just did.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but if we hold hands, your dad and the others might …you know, suspect."

"I totally forgot about that." Asuka rubbed the back of her head, the blonde asks her to scoot closer and just walk close to her.

the living room was changed into a dining area. A low height table with pillows(tatami) as chairs replaced the couches.

Mr. Kazama sat down at the corner end of the table and motioned Asuka to sit at the other end with Lili to her left.

The guys in the dojo will eat their own dining table inside the dojo.

"Your house is beautiful." Lili exclaimed as she curiosly looked around the Japanese home. The walls were concrete and the floors were wooden polished oak, but the furniture's were all japan.

"Thank you, Lili. I appreciate it since I designed it myself, along with the dojo."

"Wow, you're a very talented man Mr. Kazama."

Asuka wasn't joining in the conversion, she enjoyed watching her dad and Lili become close to each other.

"Now, now, Lili, you're Asuka's friend, no need to be so formal. You can just call me papa."

Asuka slipped her hand off the table while Lili gladly obliged to his request. "Thank you, Papa." Lili said in a soft voice.

"Dad!" Asuka scolded her father.

"I've always dreamed of having a beautiful daughter call me Papa." The man continues talking not caring about what Asuka is saying.

Asuka grinds her teeth, irritated at her father. Lili embraces her right arm and tugs her closer. "Asuka's a beautiful girl." The ebony blushed. _Lili just said that I was beautiful!_

"Yes she is, but she's very stingy and always aggressive, plus she never agrees to call me papa."

_What? Why are you complaining about that at this kind of time _Asuka internally shouts at her dad.

"I see." Lili states. "As expected of Asuka."

Asuka felt her body tingling, wanting to get intimate with Lili, but she can't. They were here to have a date, so before she loses her cool, Asuka stands up and tells them that she'll serve the food now.

Mr. Kazama smiles at Lili. "I wish she gets the taste right. Asuka never actually cooks except for packed ramen; she just tried her best this morning."

"I'm sure she got it."

Mr. Kazama laughs in a low tone, holding on to his flat stomach. "I'm glad that you're there for Asuka. Please continue being with her."

"Yes, I will. I love Asuka, she's great, she's just great." Lili nods repeatedly.

Mr. Kazama smiled but there was obvious confusion in his eyes.

"Right." He answered instead of voicing his thoughts.

_To be continued._


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **The part two is here, like I promised I uploaded it fast now. :) I actually felt like the first part was a bit boring so I increased the entertainment in this 2nd part. again, **Rated M** for now.

AsukaEnergetic1 Thank you again for your review.  
more comments are accepted.

* * *

Asuka went back and forth from the kitchen to the table, serving the dishes one by one.  
She brought the white curry at last.  
Lili looked at how her favorite Japanese dish was still boiling in heat. The curry had a thick white melting sauce, bathing the chicken, potatoes and carrots in its smoky soup.  
She couldn't help but sniff the scent of warm food in the table. There were tons of smells, like cream, and shrimp and rice and vegetables, all radiating and pushing the three to dig in already.

Asuka introduced her menus first before starting the feast. She scurries her pillow close to Lili, her one hand was on top of the girl's shoulder while her other hand pointed at each of the dishes.

"Those fried pork cutlets are called Tonkatsu."

"That thick wheat noodles is Sanuki Udon."

"The Shrimp batten fried are the tempura."

"I made large gyoza's there, near dad's seat."

"There's hot Miso soup. You can refill anytime you want."

"And of course, your favorite white curry just in front of you." Asuka pulled the bowl closer to Lili, as if the blonde will eat it all by herself.

"Papa told me that you just tried cooking this morning but this is golden." Lili looks at Mr. Kazama. "You have a very talented daughter, Papa."

Asuka and Mr. Kazama laughs at the same time. After the laughter dissipates, Asuka showed Lili how the Japanese prays before eating.

"Itadakimasu!" the three of them pray together and clap their hands with a bow.

Asuka was serving Lili the food, giving her a piece of everything. The blonde had to taste little amounts first, trying to distinguish if she likes or hates the taste.

Surprisingly, Lili didn't have to force herself to eat anything. The flavors were definitely new territory for her but they weren't so unfitting for her appetite.

Monaco is a country filled with rich flavorful cuisines of French and Italian mixed. The people there loved to experiment with vegetables and meat, and Lili had tasted almost everything in her life. She's been eating the most extravagant and expensive food in the world, and it was all no doubt, anything but yummy.

Yet right now, she was eating a middle class Japanese cuisine. She wasn't at the most famous Japanese restaurant or the best, but she knows that her food right now was priceless either way.

The blonde decided that the last thing she would eat was the white curry, so Asuka had to hide it per her request. When Lili had finished her plate, Asuka took out the curry, newly steamed again, giving Lili her very own bowl to dig in.

Slowly the blonde raised her spoon and sipped the warm soup, her lips opened and closed while her tongue savored the taste of the curry. When it seems like she's swallowed her first taste, she didn't move for a second before looking up at Asuka.

"It's delicious…you just cooked it perfectly!" Lili shifted her gaze back to the curry taking another spoon, then another and another before talking again. "I'll never eat a curry from the store or any restaurant anymore."

Asuka blushed as she looked happily at Lili, finishing her bowl fast and giving it back, empty.

"I'd like to have a refill." Lili said to her.

"Ok, how about you dad?" Asuka asked her father from the other end of the table.

Mr. kazama handed his own empty bowl and smiled at his daughter, of course that meant that he also loved the curry.

When Asuka went back to hand the bowls, her father asked her to eat too. Asuka sat beside Lili, handing her the other bowl.

"It's ok, Papa, we'll share with this bowl, I'm already feeling full as we speak."

Gradually, Lili takes her spoon and says "Ahh" to Asuka. The ebony quickly took the bait, taking in the spoonful of soup. When her mouth released the spoon, Lili used it to take her own serving.

~ After Lunch ~

Asuka and Lili were seating at the sofa by the end of the wall in the living room.

"Is it really alright for Papa to wash everything?" Lili asked, staring at the ceiling. Her stomach had never felt so full that she just had to lie down without moving.

"Well, we don't have maids or butlers here, and he wouldn't let me do it." Asuka answered, staring at the ceiling too. She wasn't full in the stomach but she is very tired.

Lili moans an "Ah." Then she closes her eyes in the sofa. Asuka rolled her body to face Lili. She stared at the closed eyes girl, smiling as she couldn't help but adore the blonde's beauty. Slowly, Asuka creeps closer to Lili, putting her lips close to Lili's ear, whispering with excitement.

"If you want to sleep, I have a bedroom upstairs."

Lili didn't move, or open her eyes, but she did reply. "You should've said that earlier."

Asuka pulled Lili off the couch, sneaking upstairs while holding hands. Asuka's bedroom was at the right of the stairs.

The ebony made Lili enter her room first; she scanned the area before going in herself and locking the door from her back.

Lili was standing at the center of the room, bending down or tiptoeing up to look at the things on Asuka's shelves and cabinets. The bedroom's owner sat at the end of her bed, looking wherever her guest was looking. She had to be ready to hide things she wouldn't want Lili to find.

But what things could she possibly not want Lili to find?

"Well, you don't have books except school textbooks and reviewers. You have tons of comics and video games." Lili looked away from the shelves and saw the drawers beside Asuka's bed.

She went close to them and asked Asuka if she can check out what's inside. The ebony nods.

"Well, a bunch of alarm clocks."

Asuka giggles at the blonde. "I'm not good at waking up early."

yup, those kind of things are what she didn't want to be found.

Lili agrees with her and finally the blonde plump's down at her right.

Truth be told, the situation actually felt awkward, it was like they were a new couple getting to know each other. Neither of the two starts to talk, they just sat at the end of the bed, looking straight ahead.

Asuka kind of realized that since they're in her room, she has to be the one to break the ice. She always wanted to try something, and she knew it'd be a good start to make them comfortable again.

The ebony lowers her head bit by bit until it reaches the top of Lili's overcoat. As soon as the fabric touches the skin of her face, she loosens her stress and lets her head rest entirely on Lili's shoulder.

"That's cute of you to do." Lili compliments, she sweetly pulls Asuka's head closer to her. "You know, I really want to make out with you."

"I'm not stopping you." Asuka answers the blonde, taking Lili's hand. "We do it in your room, all the time."

"Yeah, your right." Without a warning Asuka fell on her back to the bed, Lili restrained both of her hands at her sides. They looked at each other's eyes, craving one another.

Asuka couldn't move with her hands down so she raises her head instead. Forcefully, she locks her lips on Lili's, hungrily taking them. The blonde went wide eyes with surprise the first second she feels the pulls of Asuka's kiss. The moment she starts to kiss back, her hands slowly loses their cuff of Asuka's hands.

Once the ebony's hands were free from pinning, Asuka uses them to embrace Lili closer to her, letting their kiss deepen. She takes out Lili's overcoat in a potent pull, throwing it off the floor.

Lili looked at how her expensive coat was draped in the floor. Asuka shifted her head back to her; the ebony touches their foreheads together.

"I want to feel your body more." Asuka tells Lili, panting with sweat on her.

The ebony kisses her lover again. Lili tried her best to take off Asuka's shirt, but they were kissing so passionately, her hands kept letting go. Tired of her failed attempts, Lili pushes herself away; her mouth had saliva dripping lightly from her tongue.

"Breather Asuka." She said before pulling off Asuka's shirt, throwing it at the same direction of her overcoat.

The ebony white Japanese silk skin glowered in sweat, her black bra was soaked and her face was flustered red. Lili moved closer to her which made Asuka blush harder, she was attempting to cover her chest with her hand but Lili stops her.

The blonde slided her hand on Asuka's chest to the navel of her stomach, she lowers her head and kisses the upper part of Asuka's right breast. The ebony moaned loud but Lili was able to cover it with her lips.

The moment that Asuka's bra lock was unclasped, the ebony takes it off herself, still kissing Lili. Bare topless now, Asuka pulls Lili closer to her; she felt the rich cotton fabric of Lili's blouse on her skin. Slowly and without force like before, Asuka raises Lili's blouse, but once it was halfway up, a knock on the door stopped them from going further.

Asuka's hand stopped pulling upward, she sighed irritatedly before letting Lili's blouse fall back down.

"Asuka, the boys in the dojo are done preparing for the presentation you asked, the two of you should better watch them now." Mr. Kazama's voice was speaking behind the closed door.

Asuka doesn't answer; she had a sour expression in her face. Lili couldn't help but share with the disappointment; she embraced Asuka in the head, running her fingers in the ebony hair.

"We'll be right there, papa." The blonde answers for the two of them. Mr. Kazama tells them "Ok." Footsteps going down the stairs are heard after.

"It's alright Asuka, we can do it some other time." Lili comforts her sulking girlfriend, hugging her in the waist.

"If I knew that we would go this far, I wouldn't have ready that cursed presentation."

"Well, advice of the day," Lili raised Asuka's head to look at her. "Sometimes being over prepared stops other possibilities to happen."

Asuka pouts at Lili. The blonde stands up away from Asuka, she reaches the ebony's bra and gives it to her. Asuka, with a big lump of unwillingness placed her bra back. Lili wore her overcoat and fixed the trusses in the sides. She approaches back to Asuka and gives her her shirt.

"Come on, I'd love to watch the presentation that you made them prepare."

~ At the Dojo ~

The guys in the dojo were wearing the traditional martial arts uniform, colored white on top with a black belt on their waists and black pants.

Asuka, Lili and Mr. Kazama sat at the end of the room, facing the open back yard. Aside from the sliding doors behind the three of them, the dojo was pretty locked up.

Once by one, the men bowed in front of the three and introduced their selves. Since no one but the two girls knew that they in a relationship, many of the guys dared to make a move on Lili. All the guys were doing their best to impress the blonde; those who dared even kissed the back of her hand without consent.

Lili merely chortles while Asuka growls, remembering each of the guys who needed some punishment later on.

Briefly after the introductions, one man from the many stepped up and announced the commencement of the presentation. Well, if you need to expect anything from the dojo and from someone like Asuka Kazama, then you're sure to end up with a mini tournament among the guys.

Since the official counts of guys were 15 including the representing host, the battles were divided to 7. All winners will fight one another until one champion's left. Lili kept praising the guys who were so glad to just do better in their fighting. Asuka on the other hand, hates it how much Lili is not enjoying the fights (she's actually just assuming this herself), but was rather focused on sweet talking with the guys. ( Asuka, assuming again.)

Lili, touches the top of Asuka's lap, coming close to her. "I must admit that many of them are good."

"Please, they're amateurs." Asuka takes Lili's hand off her lap and walks to the center, pushing away the host. "Rule change, every martial artist in here is now under a battle royale. No whining for losers!"

Quickly the draft board for the 7 battles was erased and replaced with a tabulation table with the boxes name, loser, and winner.

Mr. Kazama helps Lili get up and guides her to a chair suspended high from the ground. Once the blonde was comfy seated Mr. Kazama told her to just watch from there.

There was a sand timer near the tabulation, set to 30 minutes since the battle royale started. Lili watched how the guys were flying all over the place, stumbling and being tossed with either a kick or a punch from a raging ebony hair.

Each guy would only equal to half a minute and even Mr. Kazama lost in 2 minutes to his own daughter. He was very good and agile but Asuka had more tricks and turns, it also doesn't hurt when she knows just what her father's weaknesses are.

When everyone was down by the floor, Asuka was waiting for the bell of the winner to ring but it wasn't. She looked at the tabulation and saw that no one kept track of the writing, she realized just then that even the host who was supposed to write was beaten up now.

Asuka sighed before moving close the buzzer, ready to receive her victory bell when a white hand holds her forearm.

"You can't do that unless you've beaten everyone up." Lili reprimands the ebony.

"No one's standing anymore, it's clear enough that I win."

"I don't exactly know about that." Lili begins to move her one foot backwards from the other, her left hand raises close to her face in an angle while her right hand was raised straight perpendicular to her stomach. "Technically I'm a gymnast fighter, but it's as good as martial arts."

Asuka swallowed for a bit. Quietly the fallen men stood up from the floor and moved at the back end of the room, waiting for this sweet twist of a battle to unfold.

"Come on Asuka, just like old times." Lili gives the hand signal to come and get it.

Asuka gives her a devilish smile before cracking her knuckles and stretching her head side by side. She tells one of her famous pre-fight quote. "You asked for it"

Lili laughs, "You surely don't believe… you can beat me?"

Asuka sprints close to Lili, attempting to kick the blonde bellow her knee but Lili quickly takes her on a cartwheel toss. Asuka manages to still land half standing. Lili launches a kick to her from above but she was able to hold the blonde's feet and swing her down. The ebony punches the bloonde's chin up, through midair; Asuka cuffs Lili's face and smashes her whole body down to the floor. Asuka purposely leaves a space between them to give Lili some time to recover. The blonde doesn't take a second to stand up and quickly launches a big kick on Asuka's head.

Asuka's body bended down but Lili kicked her below her chin again, causing her to fly down to her back.

"Ouch." Their beat up audience exclaimed from the back.

Lili kicked the ebony hair in her feet, but she was soon set soaring with Asuka's hard punch in her stomach. Asuka took the opportunity to do a back flip kick on Lili but the blonde dodged her by rolling to the side and fastly launches a side kick on Asuka.  
She was able to repeatedly repeat her side kick's until Asuka was able to kick her at the ankle. The once injury she had there caused a surge of pain in her feet. Asuka not knowing this continues to kick the blonde in the stomach and upper cuts her face.

When Lili was so sure of losing, Asuka stopped attacking. Lili immediately punch slaps her from the head. Asuka falls with a loud thud in the floor, almost scrunching up from her back.

The host who now had a black eye and bluish bruises on his face wrote Lili as the winner of the Battle Royale.

Asuka stands up and comes close to the blonde; she was holding her back, obviously aching. "Did I hurt you too much?"

"Not really, but I think my ankles going to swell again."

"We'll put ice in it in the house." Asuka tells Lili. She then claps to catch her father's attention. "Lili's ankle is hurt, I'm just gonna put ice on her in the house."

"Alright then, I'll handle everyone here." Mr. Kazama shifts his view on Lili. "I'm sorry about that Lili, just let Asuka take care of what she did to you."

"I'm alright Papa, thank you for worrying." Mr. Kazama smiles at the blonde. Lili faces back to Asuka and prompts her to leave now. Lili moves her feet for one step but her body soon floats up.

Asuka carries her in a bridal way, fixing her hold on Lili before walking off.

"Don't worry, we have an excuse." Asuka whispers to Lili.

~ Back at the House ~

Or should we say, back at Asuka's room.

Lili sat at the side of the bed while Asuka constantly applies her ankle with an ice-covered in cloth.

"Can I ask you something?" Asuka inquired the quite blonde.

"Anything, Asuka."

"Where and why did you learn to fight? I mean, I actually forgot that you were also a fighter when I announced that Battler Royale. I mean, unless you start kicking gymnastics, you don't really look like someone who picks fights." Asuka stopped damping Lili's ankle; instead she begins to softly massage it.

"I was kidnapped one day before and my dad didn't know it yet so it meant that any help wouldn't be coming so soon. When one of the guys started touching me, I just went kicking and finally I was able to knock all them out. I self-taught myself in fighting, my father never knew that so it was really a shocker to him when he found out that I joined Tekken when I was only 16."

"You didn't want your old pops to worry about you that's why you never told him huh?" Asuka smiled at Lili, completely understanding the blonde's story, except for one thing.  
"But why did you join Tekken? I wouldn't join such an overrated and out of the world tournament if it weren't for my dad in the first place, but yeah, I did enjoy it after. How about you? What made you join the first place?"

Lili chuckled a little before answering. "After having beaten up my kidnappers, I developed a liking for fighting; actually it was more like a hunger. I just had to get more fights to control my urge. I started lying to my father about going to vacations when I was actually joining different tournaments in the world. I was soon invited by someone I defeated before to join Tekken, and I said why not."

"That's a very self-centered back story." Asuka complimented her.

"That is the first thing in my description, selfish and stuck up but I don't care. I don't regret joining the tournament, I got to meet you. Although I did curse you back then because you were the first person to defeat me."

"I also cursed you back then for ruining my bento."

Lili laughs. "Those were the good times."

Asuka promptly sits herself on top of Lili's lap, encircling her arms on the blonde's neck.

"And this is for the better times." The two of them kiss softly.

"You know, the fact that you self-taught yourself in fighting is actually turning me on."

"Well then." Lili looks at the analog clock at the bed's side table. "We have exactly 12 minutes before Sebastian picks me up."

"Then stop talking." Asuka plants Lili with a forceful kiss, maybe, hopefully being able to finish what they couldn't this afternoon.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This chapter is by far the longest I've written for this fanfiction, and wow is it something! No spoilers needed since you are about to read it yourself.

For my constant reviews from AsukaEnergetic1 and Trapstarjohny, I highly thank you guys for the comments and inspiration to continue my AsuLili story.  
Other readers are welcome to give their opinions.

Well then, have a good time reading.

* * *

Four days after Asuka and Lili's date on Saturday. They still didn't get to do it.

Rewind to that afternoon, the two of them was already out of clothes except for their lingerie's. They still had 6 minutes on, going further, and then Mr. Kazama has to knock on the door again.

Asuka doesn't care's and pursues to kiss Lili while trying hard to take off the blonde's bra. Lili was simply following her.

Another more knocks, Mr. Kazama calls Lili's name. "Lili?"

Lili smiles between Asuka's mouth, and slides her face to right, removing their lips together. When the blonde was about to talk, Asuka held her by the wrist.

"Just ignore it." Asuka pleads her quietly. "At least until we finish."

Lili gives her a smirk; she pushes Asuka's bangs up and kisses her forehead. "Maybe it's just not time yet."

Asuka sighs and let's go of Lili's wrist. Mr. Kazama continues to call them.

"Asuka, Lili?"

Lili scurries the covers of Asuka's bed, making sure that the ruffling sounds could be heard outside. When she and Asuka have fully dressed, Lili opened the door. Her hair was a bit askew and her overcoat was folded at the side of her hand.

"I'm sorry for making you wait papa, we fell asleep without realizing." Lili was talking while acting to straighten her hair.

Mr. Kazama peeked inside the room and saw the cover disaster mattress; Asuka was still sitting at the edge. Her lower body was under the blankets, when Mr. Kazama looked at her, the Japanese teen pretended a yawn and stretched her arms up.

"I was totally tired from all the battles this afternoon." Asuka exclaimed in a sleepy drugged sounding voice.

Lili laughed from the frame door. "She ended up sleeping with me." (oh, the irony)

Mr. Kazama sighs before giving a laugh of his own. "Yeah, that's Asuka alright."

The two of them started laughing, Asuka…not really enjoying being laughed at.

"Dad, what did you needed?"

"Oh, yes! Lili, Sebastian's already here to pick you up."

"My, then I better get going now. Asuka, come on and walk me out." Lili goes to Asuka and pulls her out of the bed. Almost falling to her knees, Asuka quickly took her balance standing up behind Lili.

"Curse those punctual butlers." She hissed while turning her hand into a fist.

Lili hands the Kazama's a big rectangular box before leaving.

"What is this?" Asuka asked her while carrying the box. "It's real heavy."

"It's a gift from my dad to you and your dad. It's a classic Monaco dessert."

Mr. Kazama took the box from Asuka's arms and opened the lid ajar.

"It's full of cherries and strawberries." The father and daughter said together at the same time.

"It's called Port Herecule. It's a cake that's ninety percent cherries and strawberries and ten percent bread. I hope it'll fit your tastes since I heard that Japanese like cherries and, ichigo's (strawberry)."

Mr. Kazama closed the lid back. "Well, we know what's for dessert." The man held the box on one hand and extended his other hand to Lili.

The blonde slowly moved her hand close, about to shake Mr. Kazama's hand when the good natured father took her for a midget hug.

"Thank you Lili." Mr. Kazama tells her with a soft gratitude voice.

"Thank you too, papa." After Mr. Kazama leaves the two girls alone, Lili reaches out to kiss Asuka in the cheeks.

"I enjoyed this date." She said, smiling happily.

"Heck, that was only a taste of being Asuka Kazama's girlfriend." The ebony haired expressed proudly while laughing a bit.

"Yeah, raise your on flag. I have to go now." Lili looked at Asuka's eyes; she touched Asuka's cheeks, damping her fingers to it.

"Damn." Asuka wailed, snickering. "Take care."

Asuka said goodbye to Lili and Sebastian, watching the black car travel off.

The morning after that day….

Asuka was sitting at the dining table, eating a slice of the Port Herecule. Mr. Kazama squints down at the chair adjacent to her.

"The cake's good?" Mr. Kazama asks before taking a spoon out of Asuka's slice.

Asuka just nodded, still busy churning the food in her mouth.

"So, no work today?" Mr. Kazama takes another spoon.

Asuka swallowed her food. "Nope."

The father stopped taking another spoon of the cake; he nods his head like how we do when we're trying to decide on something to do.

"You know Asuka; I just want you to know that I owe you a lot for fighting for my revenge when I couldn't. And like you always did for me, I'll always…support you."

Asuka's eyebrows frowned down in confusion. She let her father speak more.

"I'm always gonna be here… so if you ever want to talk about something-you can tell it to your dad. And uhmm, I'll always understand…"

"You think that there's something between me and Lili?" Asuka had laid her spoon down, her hand were resting above her inclined feet on the chair.

"It's just a hint really." Mr. Kazama shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, we're dating." Asuka said without a pause, she took her spoon and ate a whole strawberry.

Mr. Kazama nearly froze from surprise. Although the man anticipated it, he didn't know how he would react. He couldn't speak for a half second while Asuka continued to indulge on the Herecule.

"Ok, that's great." He said at last, Asuka looked at him.

"Yeah, it is." The girl says with hesitance.

"It's amazing, Lili's a great girl." Mr. Kazama kept nodding, as if convincing his own self.

"Sure, she is."

Mr. Kazama and Asuka were both nervous for a bit, more nodding and smiling led them to finally crack up in a laugh.

"I was going to tell you, I mean, of course I will. I just didn't know what you'd say."

Flipping his hands open, Mr. Kazama yelped "I say great!" Asuka laughs at her father's crude humor, she was crying internally for joy.

Mr. Kazama and his daughter enjoyed the sliced cake until it's very crumbs and leftovers, laughing occasionally. Mr. Kazama kept asking his daughter about Lili while Asuka happily answered, not knowing how wide her eyes are and how big her smile was as she spoke. Her father found entertainment in hearing her describe Lili so detailed and intricate, full of beautiful praises and awe's.

_This is definitely something you won't see every day_… Mr. Kazama told himself, secretly recording his daughter's speech.

And, a note here, Asuka still didn't tell her father about the serum. She didn't want her father to say that she is only with Lili because of the serum.

_Telling me that would mean I didn't love her, but I do. _Asuka whispered.

~ Flashback over, moving on to four days later ~

It was the last Wednesday for the month of September. If you're not very familiar with this important day in Japan, then let Asuka and Lili's school tell you.

"Ok, listen up class 1- A, our school will be holding Auditions today until tomorrow for the annual Sports week on October!" A classmate of Asuka and Lili was yelling her lungs out on the platform at the front of the room. "Classes will still be continued until 1pm, after that everyone is allowed to apply for their entries on the respective sport that he or she may wish to join."

Right off the bat, the classroom buzzed with chatter and mumblings of excited students. The girl speaker clapped her kendo sword on the front table, causing the stirs to silence.

"Final reminder, whatever you choose…make sure to win and give this room some honor. Now who wants to try Kendo?" The girl pulls out a blank bond paper and raises it up. Most of the boys decided to sign up for it.

On the middle of the room, Lili moved her chair closer to Asuka.

"Do they offer gymnastics?" The blonde was sparkling with excitement.

"I'm not sure; I've never seen it before in other sports fest."

Lili sighed in disappointment. "I guess I'll end up with cheerleading then."

Asuka imagined the scenario of Lili being a cheerleader. The blonde would be wearing tight latex long sleeved shirts with an ultra-short skirt, colored of course in white, red and yellow (The school's official colors). For another minute, her imagination goes to how Lili would cheer so gleefully and dance in the field, moving in her sexy, elegant ways.

"That's perfect for you." Asuka persuaded the blonde amidst relishing under her daydream.

"You're right; I would easily be able to show off since it's not so different from gymnastics."

"Yeah, and I'll join the basketball event for the girls, will have the same days of practice then."

Lili realized how Asuka wasn't looking at her, the Japanese was dazing straight of nowhere. The Japanese had her mind on another universe, a world where she was this amazing basketball player and Lili would be her private cheerio.

"Yup, I'm totally taking basketball!" Asuka screamed out of her fantasy. A guy in the room took a piece of paper and handed to Asuka.

"We'd be glad to have Asuka the mediator in the girl's team this year." The guy told the ebony, lending her a ball pen.

The guy gives a high five to a companion of his, saying "Sweet". They reminded Asuka that the practice will start on Friday noon.

Asuka gladly nods and asks something from the two guys. "Where are the auditions for cheerleading today?"

"At the oval, near the high jump auditions"

"Ok, thanks."

"No." The guy says before pointing a finger at Asuka. "Thank you, our team is as solid as winning now."

"I can't really promise to not do my best." Asuka waves a hand to the guy, obviously reveling in her praise. The guy leaves her after having another call for a signer.

The ebony shifted her attention back to Lili. The blonde shakes her head, laughing lightly at Asuka. "Oh, Asuka, just admit it that you like to be praised."

"No, I don't." Asuka surely denies, "But I know who's going to get praised a lot later."  
Asuka placed her hand on top of Lili's shoulder, pulling the blonde close to her. Her other hand moved in the way of drawing a rainbow in the air. "I'm sure that everyone would be watching you dance off the auditions, man I can't wait!"

Lili looked at Asuka, totally weird out by the girl's overexcitement.

~ Later at the Oval ~

"Emilie Di RocketFart"

Asuka and some other people sitting on the ground clapped their hands and cheered Lili' name. The blonde however had her mouth hang open. She stood up in front of the three judges sitting on a straight wooden chair.

"Uhh, I'm sorry but, my surname is read as De Rocherfort" The blonde tried to explain without sounding harsh or disrespectful.

"Yeah, yeah honey, whatever. We don't need whiners here; we want dancers, so dance." The judge in the middle answered in a reggae sounding voice. She was the only woman in the panel of judges, wearing a red and yellow sweat suit.

Lili puckered her lips, looking badly at the judge who just bashed her.

_We'll see who's a whiner _the blonde utters to herself.

The sound controller starts the audition music. The tone was a dub step beginning with a tempo of dropping music accompanied with heavy metal piano and drums.

Lili starts twisting her upper body in sexy motions, cutting the limit for flexibility in how her stomach just bends and manages to curve along with her breasts.

The music starts going to a faster tempo.

Lili starts to thump her feet in the ground. Her head bows down as she whips her hair to the air.

A big blast of drums leaves her head raising back up, flipping her hair backwards in a fast and beautiful motion.

The sound begins to shift on medley fast rock. Lili starts doing tumbling's in the air.

Everyone in the oval stops what they're doing, captivated by her graceful round offs, cartwheels and layouts. The magnificent speed of the execution of stunts and her unbelievable reach of height as she tumbling's in the sky was nothing but exceptional.

The music tempo becomes calmer but a loud bass of drumming still echoed.  
Back in her feet at the floor, Lili puts her hand behind her back, feet width apart.

Of course, it wouldn't be auditioning for cheerleading if she didn't do the basics.

She stretches her arms at a 45 degree angle and quickly puts them down, moving on to making her arms a 90 degree angle to the body. She bends her arms from the 90 degree stretch then straights them up, in line with the body, arms brought to the ears.

She puts her arms down again, before bending them, hugging the body. She moves her right arm to a T formation while her left arm is in a touch down. Fastly escalating to the next move, her right arm makes a touch down now while her left arm is placed on her hips.

The music comes close to its ending, and before Lili initiates her final move, she looks at Asuka's direction. The ebony was smiling proudly at her, bewildered admiration in her eyes. Lili gave her girlfriend a quick wink and starts to jump.

Her feet stretches open in the air. The music stops as soon as she lands side splitting in the ground.

Everybody clamored at her, standing in ovation to her perfectly done audition befitting a professional level.

"The name's De Rocherfort." Lili snickers to the judge who called her a whiner.

The lady judge nodded at her clapping hysterically and can't stop smiling. "Welcome to the team, De Rocherfort."

"That's more like it." Lili said, "I'm glad to join." She adds with a smile.

The people watching cheered her name vivaciously as if she won a contest.

Asuka comes close to Lili, smiling like a wild kid to herself. The blonde inquired the ebony what's she smiling like that about.

"My plan's a success." Asuka merely answers her.

And so, like Asuka wanted, she and Lili would be attending the same time and day of practice and training for the upcoming sports fest on October.  
But, there's no hurry to get there yet, I mean, if it's the last Wednesday of the month, then that also means the near end of the month.

In case, timeline's are forgotten and Asuka has completely feigned the fact that she's just in a serum intoxicated relationship, what happens now that the time for her cure has come?

At the same day of these wonderful auditions in Asuka and Lili's school, one doctor from a nearby hospital has actually been able to do his job.

Dr. Rosen, the self-admitted great but lazy doctor of Asuka when she was first brought to the hospital after being sprayed, has now completed the antidote for the serum.

The bespectacled doctor is now working on the liquid form of the antidote. Base on his calculations, the doctor expects the liquid antidote to be ready by the end of this week. The scary thing about a joint doctor scientist calculation is, it's rarely ever wrong.

By Friday of that same week, the last day of September has come. Exactly 31 days after Asuka's been in the serum.

Except for Dr. Rosen, no one has kept track of this, and even Asuka and Lili had no idea what this day held.

The ebony and blonde were attending their personal practices for the upcoming sports fest at the gym of their school.  
Since the cheerleaders practiced less, Lili is always earlier to finish before Asuka.  
Like today, Asuka was still dribbling balls and shooting while Lili sat at the benches watching over their stuff.

Occasionally Lili would cheer for her girl in case it seemed like the ebony was beginning to lose her game. Other times she would give Asuka some water to refresh herself or either wipes her sweat and put some cloth on the Japanese's back. The latter part always made Asuka feel like a child, so she usually takes out the cloth but return in when Lili starts ignoring her.

Their sweet little moments were really something they both delight in, since both of them knew that the _time_ is near. They're not sure when it is, but they know it's looming to get closer each day.

Without even a sign or a post-preparation of what not, the noon of Friday was actually the time they hoped would never come.

Lili was sitting on the side benches again. The cheerleading practice ended fast as usual. The coaches were so happy that every girl was just good at dancing and are able to perfect stunts in minutes.

The basketball team was also filled with good players, but they still had to practice more since they were going to join a competition.

Lili wasn't the only cheerleader left to watch the basketball players; there were a lot more who were there to cheer for their friends. Some guys from the other sports would also stand by a bit to watch their girlfriend's roll.

Another round of a game started, this was the third that Lili had to watch today while waiting for Asuka.

She wouldn't deny it that she's already bored since aside from Asuka, nothing interested her in seeing the games. But her good girlfriend side kept kicking her to wait for the ebony, even if it meant watching something she didn't enjoy.

A couple of minutes within the game's start, Asuka's phone vibrated inside her bag.  
Lili was sitting beside it and quickly felt the tremor. She opened the ebony's bag and takes the cellphone out, knowing exactly where her girlfriend places it.

Dr. Lazy-glasses comes up as the name of the caller and Lili found herself chuckling before answering the call.

It wasn't unknown to Lili that the caller was Asuka's private doctor for her serum case, so she carefully has to prepare herself for whatever she may hear.

"Hello" The serious calm voice of Dr. Rosen comes to the line.

"Hello, Dr. Rosen." Lili answers the caller. When Asuka was brought to the hospital, Lili was the one who wrote the patients data for her. At that time, Lili also happened to be the one that took Dr. Ramsey Rosen's signature for the patient's confinement, letting her know the name of the doctor even before he introduced himself the next day to Asuka.

"Ah, is Asuka there?"

"Yes she is, but she's playing basketball right now. I can give her the call if you want."

The other line was silent for a moment.

"Dr. Rosen?" Lili inquired after a few seconds.

"You're Ms. Rocherfort right?"

"Yes, I am her."

"Then, you're good enough." Dr. Rosen says in a quiet voice, his part of the line becomes silent for a moment again. Lili bit her lower lip, trying to prepare herself more.

_You can do this Lili. You can do this Lili._ The blonde chanted the words like a mantra in her head.

"Can you come to the hospital right now?"

By the half time of the game, Asuka was surprised to see Lili gone from the benches; she went to her bag and saw a paper with a message from Lili.

- Be back by the end of practice. Gambette ^^

Asuka pouted, "She should've said it to me directly." The ebony wiped herself with the cloth left by Lili on top of her bag.

Almost an hour later, Lili had come back to the school and texted Asuka to meet her in front of the gates with their stuff.

The blonde was leaning on the pedestal of the gates.

"Giving the antidote to her is going to make her stop loving you." Dr. Rosen said a matter of factly, almost inconsiderate to Lili's feelings. "Unless she comes to me herself, I don't plan on making another antidote."

Lili take the bottle filled with the yellow liquid antidote. She leaves the office of Dr. Rosen without saying anything.

The blonde was still immersed in that memory, causing her to be detached from the outside. Asuka had arrived in front of Lili, carrying two bags behind her, panting hard and still sweating.

The ebony shook Lili on her shoulder. "Hey, Lil, where'd you go?"

The blonde felt the sudden thug of her body; her head raised up and saw Asuka looking exhausted. "You're soaking." Lili said, she wanted to get another cloth from her bag but she her hand was holding on to the bottle of antidote.

"Here, hold this." Lili hesitantly gives the bottle to Asuka before reaching inside her bag.  
She takes out the cloth she needed and wiped the sweat off Asuka's face until her neck.

"There." Lili smiled at Asuka before fixing the ebony's hair.

"Thanks." Asuka answered her, she twisted the lid of the bottle, raising it up to Lili.  
"For also buying me this." The ebony placed the bottle to her mouth, gulping the contents in one big slurp.

Lili didn't move, she just watched how fast the liquid disappeared inside the bottle, dropping in Asuka's throat.

Asuka wipes her mouth, sighing with relief as she finished the whole bottle. She tosses the bottle to the nearest trash can, shouting happily when it shoots.

Behind her, Lili fixes a timer on her watch. By the moment that Asuka turns back at her, Lili embraces Asuka.

Surprised, Asuka almost fell to her back but Lili catched both of their equilibrium. Asuka returned Lili's embraced, and for a long moment they just stayed like that, basking in the arms of each other.

A sound starts to ring, Asuka carefully pulled away from Lili, lifting her wrist watch.

"Ah, why is it ringing?" Asuka pointed at the blonde's wristwatch.

Lili turned the sound off. "It's just an alarm."

"For what?" Asuka puts her hand down.

"I also don't know, to end a dream maybe?"

A big long silence soon wraps within the girls atmosphere. Asuka stood confused, trying to read the obvious sad expression in Lili's eyes.

Little by little, slowly like the drop of a sakura from its tree. Asuka felt a strong heat within her. Heat and pain came surging inside of her.

Asuka swallowed, trying to stay calm. Soon she flaps her t-shirt repeatedly; she looked at her girlfriend trying hard to still smile.

"Hey, Lil…is it me or is it getting hotter?..." Asuka's sight becomes dimmer by the second; Lili's image was pixelating more and more. By another moment, Lili was becoming higher to her sight, like she was falling from the land they were standing on.

Lili catches Asuka before the ebony falls completely on the ground. Asuka had lost her consciousness.

Lili embraced the sleeping body closer to her, crunching the fabrics of Asuka's shirt and burying her head on the girls shoulder.

"Asuka." the blonde whimpers in a sad low voice.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **First of all thank you to my reviewer's and for following my story. I'm really happy to share this to all of you, and as a writer, I hope that you stay with me until the ending, because it's nearer than you think. Hard times come in every love story and at some point I had to make that come to AsuLili since I really love their dynamic as a couple, I wanted to give them a really deep love. I haven't said this yet before but this whole fanfic is based on a song of Rihanna entitled Stay. I prefer you to imagine this story while listening to that song because, that's how I was able to craft this with.

* * *

Asuka felt her body floating all night, but her dreams were empty. Finally she wakes up, her eyes slowly opens and squints with the broad daylight glaring her sight.

She was lying straight in the bed, looking at the white ceiling. Her thoughts were empty; nothing was running through her mind for a couple of minutes. She gradually exhaled and shakes her head to wake up more.

Little by little, her mind begins to think. She stands up sitting in the bed, realizing something.

She wasn't in her room, but she knows whose room she's in. The bed she was lying in was Lili's, the bedroom was Lili's, and even the shirt she was wearing was Lili's. Asuka went out of the bed; she fixed the draperies of the bed cover before peaking through the door, seeing if the blonde was there.

No one seemed to be outside; Asuka slowly went out of the room and called for the blonde's name.

"Lili?"

There was no answer to her call, Asuka decided to walk around the house, still calling Lili's name. As the Japanese reaches the joint kitchen and dining area, she notices a plate covered in plastic on top of the dining table.

Asuka takes the cover off the plate and sees a 3 story pancake; there was a pack of butter and a cup of syrup by the side. The Japanese instinctively sits down and takes the fork and knife, ready to eat but she notices something below the plate.

She lifts the plate and sees a yellow colored sticky note.

- Enjoy your breakfast and take your time.  
Dr. Rosen wants to see you today.

Asuka began to bite in the pancake while reading the message. _The antidote must be finished, _Asuka thought to herself.

Feeling anxious about it, she found herself hurrying up to eat. She walked back to the bedroom and sees her clothes all washed up and dried, she thank Lili in her mind and scurried out of the unit.

When the door to the unit locked behind Asuka's back, the sound of the clicking echoed in her ears. Asuka looked at the door, she tried to push it, but it won't move anymore. Asuka didn't understand it but she felt weird, she twists the door's knob, but again it doesn't move since it's already locked.

_Why does it feel like I left something in here? _Asuka hated the feeling of losing things more than anything else. _I already have my backpack and clothes with me, so what is it that I'm missing?_

A utility staff in the condo saw Asuka still twisting the doors knob repeatedly.

"Ah, Mam, do you have a problem with the keys?" the utility guy asks from the end of the corridor.

Asuka snapped and realized what she was doing; embarrassingly she walks away from the door and tells the utility that it's nothing.

Asuka walked from the Barbarella Condominiums to the general hospital she was confined before. The nurse at the reception tells her that Dr. Rosen had requested her to come to his main office at the fourth floor of the research building. Upon reaching the said place, Asuka found herself entering a minimum lighted room filled with computer screens, printers and chemicals in a humongous table at the end.

Dr. Rosen was sitting at a chair near the biggest printer, busy checking the graphs with a magnifying glass in his hands.

"Yo" Asuka called to the busy man.

Dr. Rosen raised his head. "Oh, it's you, so have you broke with Lili?"

Asuka's eyebrow rose at the doctor. "How did you even know we were together?

Dr. Rosen placed the printing graphs down and putted the magnifier inside his pocket. He leaned his back on his big black chair, and crossed his arms.

"I talked with her yesterday."

"Oh, yeah right." Asuka sat at the other chair near the computers. "Dude, you just talked to her yesterday, you think will break up in a night?"

Dr. Rosen nodded to Asuka, "Did you drink the antidote?"

Asuka's eyes went wide "You never gave me any…"

Dr. Rosen stood up from his seat and went to his chemicals; he took a little vial with a yellow liquid inside of it, sparkling like a soft drink.

"I gave Lili a bottle of this yesterday, the fact that you're here today means that she let you drink it."

Asuka swallowed looking at the liquid; she remembers that it was the same thing she drank yesterday before passing out.

Dr. Rosen took his chair and dragged it close to Asuka.

"I told her that once you drink this, it'll take a minute before you pass out."

Asuka heard it again, the alarm that Lili set on her watch just seconds before she felt the heat and pain come to her.

"That's what the alarm was for…" Asuka whispered quietly but the room was very silent in its own, allowing Dr. Rosen to hear her.

"Alarm?" The man asks curiously.

"I did drink the antidote, but I didn't know it was the antidote. Lili made this alarm in her watch, and after it went off, I slowly lost consciousness."

"I see, well she must've counted the time before you sleep." Dr. Rosen laughed. "I scared her that if you didn't fall asleep in a minute, you'd die."

"You drumhead, how could you say that to her" Asuka stood up from her sit almost ready to punch the doctor.

"Relax; it was only a joke, besides it just proves how much she cares about you. It must've have relieved her so much when you fell asleep."

"That's crazy, she must have been sad enough already and you still made her go through that." Asuka's hand was close to reaching the doctor's face.

"I was lying" Asuka stopped her hand.

"What?"

"I never said that to Lili, I just thought of testing how you feel." Dr. Rosen puts Asuka's hand's down from his torso. "You still act like you love her."

Asuka was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"I don't know… am I still in love with her?" Asuka asked Dr. Rosen stupidly hoping that the man might know the answer.

The doctor cleared his throat before standing up, he clicks through his keyboards opening files after files until he reaches a certain document. He takes a syringe from the side of his table, and inserts something in it.

"The main reason why I told Lili to make you come here as soon as you wake up is to test the success of the antidote." The doctor raises the syringe, squeezing it to test if the medicine inside is ready to use.

"Do I need to be injected?" Asuka walking away in backward steps.

"Well, it's a surprise to see the brash Asuka scared of needles." The doctor squeezes the syringe to the maximum, the contents flew to Asuka's face making her close her eyes.

She opens them after a few seconds and sees the doctor throwing the syringe out.  
"A lot of people mistake that as a true injection, I only use it to measure medicines. Now come here." The man opens a seemingly hidden door at the wall adjacent to his table of chemicals.

Asuka enters the room and sits at a big white chair, Dr. Rosen places wires around her head to her pulses.

The doctor pushes a button that makes all the wires light, Asuka closed her eyes thinking that it might hurt but she felt nothing, she looked around and saw a graph paper printing at the machine beside Dr. Rosen. The printer stops and so does the lights in Asuka's wires.

Back in front of the monitors, Dr. Rosen gives her two graph papers.

"The first one I was looking at when you arrived was a graph I took when you were brought to the hospital. You were highly dosed with the serum then. The second is what came out from your test just now."

Asuka studied the difference between the two. The first graph had a black line going up and down while the second line had nothing; it was just an empty graphing paper.

Dr. Rosen pointed at the black line. "This is the representation of the serum inside your body. The fact that it didn't appear in your test now, means that it's completely gone from your system."

Asuka didn't speak but she understood what the doctor told her. "So I'm cured?"

"Yes, Asuka, you are." Dr. Rosen taps her shoulder. The doctor pushes his glasses up.  
"You can leave now."

* * *

**ASUKA'S POV**

* * *

So that was it, I was just said that I was cured and everything's over now.

Saturday, Sunday and until Monday morning, I didn't hear from Lili. I didn't contact her myself either; I don't know what to say anyways.

I kind of thought by now that maybe the serum wasn't to make you fall in love, maybe it was something to make you smarter. I kind of got dumber after being cured.

I repeatedly tried to convince myself that I wanted this, I don't love her anymore.  
I can go on now actually, isn't that right? Like really, she told me she can move on, and I think I was stupid enough to give her that. I decided to end everything for the sake of returning what was normal.

"You want me to pretend that it never happened?" Lili asked me as I was standing a few steps away from her. We were in our sports uniform, talking at the school grounds near the oval.

I answered her hesitantly, "Isn't that what's expected to happen after I'm cured?"

Lili nodded with disbelief, she bit her lips before coming near to me. Her footsteps coming near me was enough to send a shiver through my spine. Her cold air touched my ear but I felt all warm inside.

"Then consider everything forgotten." She said with a confident tone, almost mocking. I felt my chest churn a bit, I was expecting her to take this more seriously, _why isn't she?_

"Is it that easy to move on?" I asked her while feeling mad; I think I've started to make a fist in my hand. She would've walked out without another word if I didn't ask her anything else.

"Actually, I have to thank you because this would've been a lot harder if you didn't let go so easily." Lili, I think she was crying inside that time she said that, but she would never show it, not to me anyways.

She left after that, and I couldn't say anything else to stop her.  
That's where I kind of realized it.

I've been thinking about the wrong things. Just because I'm cured doesn't mean I don't love her anymore. Just because she told me she can move on, I should let her move on.

Lili transferred out the next day, and left her unit at the Barbarella Condominiums, and now I'm left here, thinking about what I'll do….

I don't really understand it how I ended up feeling so unsure of my feelings, but something in her just makes me want her to stay.

She's gone to move on, but I can't move on.


	15. Chapter 14

It's been two weeks now since Lili left, and I've been getting crazier by the days.

When Lili transferred out from school, I admit I was not expecting her to do that. I mean I've heard of bloodier break-ups but the couple was still able to finish in the same school. All of my classmates kind of made more bad than good when they were trying to comfort me.

Especially the wannabe group, they just kept babbling about how Lili would find someone more suitable than me and she'd come back to school, slapping her new hot girlfriend in front of my face. So yeah, I had the major urge to slap all the wannabe's faces that time they said that, but lucky for them, the other students were able to stop me.

After class ended, I went to the Barbarella condominiums and found Lili's unit empty, as if no one ever lived there. Forget about bloodier break-ups but seriously leaving her house to stay away from me. Ouch.

The next day at school, I was taken out of the basketball team since I wasn't able to play correctly anymore. I kept tossing the ball to the wrong person's and my shoots weren't shooting. I didn't feel so bad though, I only joined it because I wanted to practice the same time with Lili.

I watched the cheerleader's practice after getting my stuff from the lockers. I knew it wouldn't feel as interesting as it was when Lili was still there. For a split second, I kind of had the delusion that she was still there, winking at me while dancing.

After that I remembered that I still had a job in the diner.

"Lili went here on Friday and told us that you were down with the flu. Then she went on Monday to tell us that she was resigning." The head manager was talking almost sad.  
"You've been absent for three days, the other two with no excuses. I would totally resign you if Lili didn't tell me that you're going through a lot."

"Thanks, but I guess I'll just resign." I don't think I need to come here anymore, I'd just probably remember that blonde in here, everywhere from the dressing rooms to the counter, to the tables.

The head manager nodded at me, taking away my uniform and giving me a brown envelope.

"It's a half a month's wage, along with Lili's and her tips. She never took any home." He placed his hand at my shoulder squeezing it slightly. "I hope you can get back or something. I really think that Lili's just waiting for you."

I smiled at our head manager; I never imagined that this totally stiff and strict guy would be so caring, even if it's only because Lili was his best employee. He and a lot of customer's who loved Lili so much must be so mad at me for driving her away. I'd understand them, I'm also mad at myself.

The next days after that felt like a boring week, I been trying to call Lili's number but she isn't answering. By Wednesday, her number has been cut from the line.

Contacting Lili plan failed miserably. I deleted the number from my phone, but every time that night comes, I redial it again; I didn't even realize that I've memorized it.

Maybe it was by the next Friday that I've started sleeping so much that it felt so sluggish to move already. My dad began to worry about me and started to ask what was wrong.

Eventually, by Sunday morning, I decide to tell him what was wrong.

"So, I'm guessing that this is because Lili broke up with you?" My dad started the inquisition.

"Tsk. I broke up with her." I don't even know why I still have to compete about trivial matters like that.

"Then that's worse. You're the one who broke up with her and now your acting pathetic without her."

"In case you didn't know, that feels painful to hear Dad." I crossed my arms and lift my knees up. My dad rolled a magazine he was holding and hit me hard in the head with it.

"Accept your fault Asuka, I didn't raise you to be like this. I hope to hear a good reason why you broke up."

I had to pout my lips at my dad, it didn't feel good to be interrogated about your break up, and especially if I know it myself that there wasn't a good reason, just a load of stupid insecurities.

"It started a month ago…" I started to say but my dad cut me.

"What? The reason for your break up has been there for a month?"

"Dad, let me finish." My father quit talking and steadied in his seat. "I was caught in an explosion…" I saw my dad getting ready to react again but I raised my index finger at him, telling him to let me finish first. "I was blasted with a love serum, and I fell in love with Lili. Turns out she was really in love with me and we started going out."

I was trying not to imagine anything while I was saying this, but I kept remembering her, every word, every time I tell her name, I remember her.

"Fast forward to the end of the month, I was given an antidote and cured. I decided to break up with Lili because I…"

I remembered it again, how cold her words were when she left. How it stung me that it's my fault she can move on.

"Thought I couldn't love her anymore…."

I can hear her voice, telling me she loves me.

"She was the one who's been hurting so much but I forced her to be strong for me. It was stupid for me to let her chase me again like before. She's proved herself enough, I couldn't prove my part."

I can't believe that while saying these, I couldn't stop myself from imagining her more.

"Damn. I miss her, I miss her dad." I buried my head in my knees.

_Did I also make you cry like this?_ _Did I make you even sadder? I'm sorry I left you.  
_ I felt my father come in front of me; he embraced me and rubbed his hands on my back.

"I Bet you do, Asuka."

"Why don't you try to go see her then? I bet she'd understand if you explain it to her."

"She went back to Monaco dad, how the hell can I go there?"

I raised my head up and tried to wipe the useless tears from my cheeks. "I don't have enough money." I started to think that maybe my dad will pity me and pay for my expenses so I tried sounding more desperate.

"I'll just have to stay here and wait for her to come back, which is never because she hates me now; I'll grow up never moving on from my first heart break." My dad hits my head again with the rolled magazine, much harder than before.

"Ouch" I had to yelp while holding my head.

"Now I think you're over reacting. Fine, I will finance you to go to Monaco."

My eyes grew so wide and sparkling; I hugged my dad, and forgot all about the pain of being hit by the rolled magazine.

"But, there's one thing more."

"Anything you want dad."

"I'm coming with you."

My eyes went wide again but now it was because I was shocked. "What?"

By the third week of October, I and my dad had found ourselves in the wealthy land of Monaco. After riding a taxi from the airport to the main city of Monte Carlo, we had a hard time asking the people around where the Rochefort Mansion was located.

Initially, it was hard to speak in English, and secondly, most of the Monegasque here harldy speaked English, they were all French tongue.

It took 2 hours in the least until we found ourselves in front of gigantic gold furnished gates. The gardens in the facade could be seen through the thin bars of the gate. There were tons of exquisite colors of flowers blooming in radiance.

The house stood at least 15 to 20 meters from the gates, standing tall and long. The house was completely white except for its bronze columns and black outlines in walls.

I clicked on the doorbell and waited at the front of the gates. After a minute with no one coming out to open, my dad clicked the doorbell.

Another minute passes and there was still no one.

"I'll try hitting the bell again." My finger pushed on the button, the loud ring from the house was audible until the gates.  
I saw my dad waving his hand to me; he was now standing at the end of the gates.

I walked to his side and realized that a man was now opening the gates.  
The man was very tall, at least 6 ft. or more. He had a handsome face, and slim body.  
I tried looking more into his face and realized something.

"Uhmm, Are you Mr. Rochefort?" I asked almost disbelieving it myself.

The man looked at me and I noticed how his eyes were so blue and beautifully shaped like Lili's and his golden hair was combed so nicely.

"Ah, yes, are you here for me?" I almost drop my jaws in shock. I couldn't believe how young and good looking Lili's father would look like, but then again, who would imagine less if they saw how beautiful Lili is.

"Ah, uhm, no…" I answered almost careful to not tell him anything yet. Lili might have banned me from her house, so I have to be careful of not telling my reason yet.  
It's almost a minute now since Mr. Rochefort has been trying to open the gates.  
Me and my dad looked at each other; we can see how hard it was for the thin man to push his heavy gates open.

"Do you need help there, Mr. Rochefort?" I asked him as unoffending as I could.

Lili's father looked at me a bit disappointed before sighing and stepping away from the gates. "Yes, it's just really…"

My dad pulls the gate from outside with his right hand, immediately the two doors of the gates opens in a big wide motion.

"heavy." Mr, Rochefort finishes his sentence, I swear I saw him swallow.

Inside the mansion, Mr. Rochefort makes us sit at the living room. It was big open area composed only of a red L sofa partnered with red chairs and a big white center table.

After a few seconds, Mr. Rochefort returns with two expensive looking cups filled with floral sculptures. He carefully fills them with a brown drink that smelled of cinnamon. My dad raises his cup and drinks the content smiling after his first swallow and proceeding to drink more.

"Ah, Mr. Rochefort, Sir, Thank you for serving me and my dad. I really feel embarrass that we're disturbing you like this."

The blonde man puts the tray he was holding down and sat at the chair adjacent to the sofa we were sitting at.

"Don't be embarrassed, no one's going to serve you other than me since we don't have any maids or butlers anymore." I could see Lili's father pressing his hand, evidently sad to tell this himself.

Now I kind of realize why he had to be the one to open the gates for us, and why it seemed like he really doesn't know how to open them. I let myself chuckle internally, finding Lili's dad to be so entertaining.

"So, you're Emilie's friends from Japan, how is my little girl doing?"

I saw how my dad almost dropped his cup down, he looked at me with surprise and I honestly don't know how to answer him too. I looked back at Mr. Rochefort clearly looking the two of us with quizzical eyes.

My dad placed his cup down and held my hand. "Your daughter is just fine Mr. Rochefort, she's just busy with school work right now."

I had to thank heavens that my dad came with me; I wouldn't be able to tell that to Mr. Rochefort without a shaking in my voice.

I looked at Lili's father and saw how his face showed relief, smiling lightly at the two of us. "I see, what was I thinking, Emilie would definitely call me if she'd be coming home here."

I pulled my dad to face away from Mr. Rochefort, we squeezed ourselves to the sofa, talking in whispers.

"I thought you said that Lili was here in Monaco?" My dad was obviously mad.

"Where else would she go to? We can't let her father know that she's not in Japan anymore."

"Of course we can't, the man looks so worrywart he might get a heart attack."

"Let's just leave now, tell him we still have another place to go to."

"Got it" My dad nodded, and we both looked back to Mr. Rochefort.

The young looking father must have been to indulge of thinking about his daughter, that he didn't notice me and my dad's suspicious whispering a while ago.

"Mr. Rochefort, we highly thank you for your kindness to me and my daughter but our vacation is only until tomorrow, and we still have a lot of places to go to, so we'll be leaving now." My dad bows at Mr. Rochefort like the Japanese way and signals for me to do the same now.

"Lili just asked us to visit you for her sake." I said to Mr. Rochefort, sad that we have to lie to him countlessly. This is totally not the best first impression I had in plan to meet Lili's father.

"Well, couldn't I at least let the two of you sleep here tonight? Asuka right?" Lili's father looked at me.

"Ah, yes, Sir." I answered almost happy that he knows my name.

"You can have Emilie's room since she's not here and your father will be at the guest room near it."

My dad takes my wrist, pulling it. "Oh, no, Thank you, Mr. Rochefort but we will find our way out now."

"Actually dad, I forgot to tell you that we can move our schedule for another day, we'd be glad to stay for the night, Mr. Rochefort." I guess I'm putting my dad in hard place here but I can't help but take the offer.

Lili might not be here, but I miss her too much to last another day without having to feel her even when it's just her things or her old room that I'll see. And besides, I need some time to think of where she could be if she's not here at her house in Monaco.

Mr. Rochefort smiled at me and showed us the way to the rooms, I clinged to my dad's arm, convincing him that I just really want to do this.

Lili's bedroom here in the mansion was a lot of times bigger than what she had in her unit. The windows at the end of the room were huge, stretching from the ceiling to the floor. The flooring was covered in rich red carpets, and her bed at the middle was canopy style.

The four posters of the bed had curtains of ivory. I bent my head close to the pillows, sniffing them lightly. I smiled when I recognized that sweet smell that no one but Lili carried. "Oh yeah, this is hers." Without a shame left in me, I jumped to the covers of the bed, burying my face to the cushions, taking in as much of Lili's scent. That was a bad thing to do though, since it didn't help me getting over to miss her, it actually made me miss her more.

"Lili where are you?" I remember asking myself before subsiding to sleep.

By the evening of that day, I woke up just in time to help Mr. Rochefort prepare a little dinner.

"You know, the only things that Emilie can make perfectly are pancakes and sweet messages."

I laughed as I can totally relate to what Lili's father was saying. "I agree, but I believe that she also makes perfect scores in any subject she pleases."

Mr. Rochefort gives me a smile of agreement," Oh, yes she does, such a smart little kid. You know she started making those pancakes when her mother left and I didn't eat so much anymore. She told me that the number of pancakes I'll get have their own meanings."

"Really, what kind of?"

"Well, if I get one pancake it means, she missed me. I always get one pancake when I get home from a trip since she knows that I didn't eat much when I was gone and my stomach would get surprise if she makes me eat a lot of pancakes. If I get two pancakes it means she wants me to get better, of course that means I only get them when I'm sick. When I get sick, I usually throw up the first thing I eat and be able to finish the second thing. And lastly, when I get three pancakes, it means she loves me. I always get three pancakes besides the two exceptions."

After hearing what Lili's father said, I guess I kind of realized that even in the most simplest things, Lili always shouted out her feelings to me. I was the dense head who didn't even know my own feelings.

The three of us ate at this really antique looking, 32-seater dining table with a big glass mosaic in the wall to our left and many glass vases of big sizes at the corners of the wall.

My dad sat at the right side of Mr. Rochefort while I sat at his left side. The two men chatted a little while they munched through the soup and bread. I didn't have the appetite so I was just dipping the bread on the soup until it melts away.

I was ready to leave the two to their chat when something Mr. Rochefort says catches my attention. "You know I'm very glad that Emilie is actually doing what every girl should be doing right now. Going to school and making friends, although she hasn't brought anyone special here."

"You mean she hasn't ever brought a boyfriend to you?" I looked at Lili's father curiously.

"What? No, boys are too much for that little girl, she likes women."

I couldn't believe it, I dropped my spoon to the table in surprise. "So, she's out already? Has she brought any girlfriends here?"

Mr. Rocherfort laughs. "Yes, she's been out for a couple of years already but I must tell you, her coming out is better news than her being in that confounded tournament run by those curse demon family." ok, so he didn't answer me if Lili had any girlfriends before.

"What a funny thing to say because we're the same." My father laughs along with Mr. Rochefort.

I walk away from the two of them; I could hear Mr. Rochefort yelped in surprise upon hearing that I was also out of the closet but who cares. Lili's father actually gave me an idea I haven't been able to think of.

I opened my cellphone and discovered the best place I will find her.

The Tekken tournament was in three days at the USA, this must definitely be where Lili is.

As soon as the night came, I had bought another ticket for a flight to the USA. My dad presented to be a distraction to Mr. Rochefort since he can't go home yet after I used all our money.

"Do not let him know that Lili joined the tournament again, even me." I was already outside of the gates, asking this to my dad as quietly as I could.

"But how are you sure that Lili is there?"

"Because that's where we always meet." I still had a doubt in me about this, but if I don't try this out then I can just look somewhere else.

"Well, usually some dad's will tell you to take care but I'm gonna tell you that everyone should take care from you. Kick them asses." My dad slaps my backpack to let me get going, I waved bye to him before running to the cab at the street.

* * *

**Narrator's Back**

* * *

After His daughter's cab had left, Mr. Kazama cracks his knuckles and looks at Mr. Rochefort's window.

"Now to give that Rochefort some spine."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: **So when you put Asuka and Lili back at Tekken you should brace for action. The next chapters are going to have a lot of action and fighting's, and AsuLili is going to have a real bumpy ride but expect sweet moments in between.  
This Chapter is **Rated M for language.**

Thank you for the reviewers as always, you guys are an awesome source of inspiration and courage!

* * *

It takes about 10 hours and half to arrive in the McCarran International airport in Las Vegas, Nevada USA from Monaco.

Asuka went down the plane and immediately saw the posters of the upcoming Tekken Tournament at the walls of the airport. Her first instinct was to go to the venue and give her application for joining.

As usual per start of the tournament, all participants are asked of what their reason is to join the said event.

Asuka was handed the paper and for a while she thought about what she really should write as the reason of her joining once again.

_Hmm, I've been joining the past tournaments for fun, maybe I'll just write that… no, I should be honest. I've been getting bad luck after lying constantly._

Asuka thumped her pen on her forehead many times, writing small sentences and erasing them again. It's taken her a long time and the end of her pen is full of scratches now, since she's been biting on it.

The receptionist at the table asked her if she was done already.

"Ah, yeah, just wait one more sec" The Japanese decided to just swing the reason and gave it to the girl in the reception.

Asuka waited for her character badge to enter the arena for tomorrows fight. The receptionist scanned through her application and looked up at Asuka.

"Someone applied here yesterday having the same reason as yours." The girl placed Asuka's paper down and began clicking through her keyboard.

The receptionist twists the monitor's screen to show Asuka another player's profile.

"It's rare for anyone here to have the same reasons to join; do you two actually know each other?"

Asuka stared at the profile and smiled at the picture.

"Boy, do I miss seeing that face." Asuka said, ignoring the receptionist.

"Uhm, hello?" the girl tries to take Asuka's attention back.

"Yeah, I do know her. Is it bad that we have the same reason? I can change it."

"There's not really a rule to stop that, so I guess we can just let it be."

The receptionist files Asuka's application and finally gives her the badge she's been waiting for.

At that same building where applications for the players are arranged, a big roster of names for the upcoming battles is displayed in a wide flat screen television suspended from the ceiling.

Familiar characters from the tournaments cascade each second as the date for the battle flashes beside their names.

Asuka found Lili's name for a battle tomorrow, but they had different arenas.

"I'll just have to finish off early." Asuka said to herself, she checked the person assigned to be her opponent. "Psst, Martial Law? Yup, totally easy." Asuka was back to her arrogant manners again.

After being intoxicated from the serum, Asuka's overconfident nature and arrogance, along with her nosy attitude actually subsided if not removed slightly. Her nature of dominancy had also been affected since she's always the one that bows down to Lili in their relationship, but what kind of relationship do they really have if she isn't in a serum.

"Probably real chaos" Lili answered her butler asking her from the door of her bedroom.

The blonde was now staying at a high-priced hotel in Nevada, making a certain friend of hers to pay for everything.

"I shall enjoy to see the both of you fist fighting as early as morning and making up before night." The white-haired man was spending his time talking with Lili since he would be dragged to gamble downstairs if he isn't doing anything else.

"Oh, Sebastian, I never knew you thought so romantic about me and that Asuka. I should know you only treated me as a love-sick stalker." Lili waved her hair to the back, looking out at the glass wall of her hotel bedroom.

"I did thought of you like a love-sick stalker, Ms. Lili, but after everything else I believe no one can judge how true your feelings really are…although I'm confused." The old man looked down to the floor.

Lili noticed how Sebastian seemed hesitant to tell more, she shifts her body to face him and asks him to continue.

"What are you confused of Sebastian?"

"Why did you leave? I don't think that it's the best way to deal with how Ms. Asuka had acted. I have the feeling that you've pushed her to travel the world in search of you."

Lili couldn't help but giggle. "I have my reason's Sebastian, and I didn't leave her because she broke up with me, there's actually a deeper more mature reason to it."

"May I hear it out?" The butler kind of smiled entreatingly to his mistress.

"Well, it's a long story, but heck, we have a long night." Lili sat at the cushioned chair near her, staring blankly at the streets filled with expensive cars and rich looking people.

Close from the hotel that Lili was staying in, Asuka was walking on the roads packed with Lamborghini's, mustang's, Ferrari's and other cars that had lesser trademarks. The people walking were all in hot party ready dresses, and even those who came from work were ready to mingle in the night.

The brown head found herself irritated by a lot of people who kept bumping her from side to side until she falls on the floor. The Japanese holds on the foot of the person who had just pushed her and pulled the person down in one swift swing of her hand. The person was a blonde woman, wearing tight black jeans and a red vest jacket.

"F*ck! Why'd you do that?" The girl said with a snarky tone.

Asuka stood up from the ground and placed her hands on her hips. "You deserve that, try saying sorry the next time you bump someone to fall."

The blonde woman looked begrudging at Asuka, but her anger lessened a bit when Asuka offered her a hand to stand up.

"Do you know a place here where it's cheap to stay?" Asuka asked the girl. "Like, really cheap. I don't have enough money to pay for these casino infested hotels."

The blonde woman stares at Asuka, the girl was wearing her casual clothes for fighting in the arena, but they were colored black and red now. "How much do you got?"

"50 dollars."

The blonde girl slapped Asuka's neck down. "Shit, you're never gonna get a room with that money sister. Tell you what, I just lost a gambling right now and I need your 50 bucks to get home on a taxi. Ride back with me and I'll let you stay in my place."

Asuka looked at the girl doubtfully; no way in hell would she come to spend a night in this addicted looking girl. For all Asuka knows, the girl might do something bad to her.

"No way, get someone else to take your offer."

"Oh, I get it you're afraid of getting laid, sheesh. Why do I keep meeting girls like you? Fine if you don't want to stay in a 5 star hotel then don't. I'll just call someone to pick me up."

Asuka tries to walk away but the blonde woman holds her by the end of her shirt, making Asuka gasped. The blonde pushes her forward her.

"You can't leave yet, I need an excuse, act like my date and I'll give you a thousand."

Asuka could easily turn this girl around to her back and leave her to shake in the ground but somehow she can't really back out on the offer. If she won't take the money, she'll be forced to spend the night in the street.

With a big shame for herself, Asuka agreed to what the blonde woman said.

After a few minutes, a red Porsche car appears at the end of the street, driving in high-speed. The blonde girl comes close to Asuka and tries to hold the Japanese hand.

"Act well alright? This friend of mine is a smart ass."

Asuka glared badly at the blonde and putted her tongue out when the girl was busy waiting for the car to appear.

The roof of the car taps down and surprisingly, Asuka immediately let's go of the blonde's hand.

"Lili!" Asuka yelled, seeing the Monégasque girl driving the car.

Lili stared surprised at Asuka, almost disbelieving that it was her. She then shifted her face to the other blonde woman.

"She's your date?" Lili looked mocking at the other blonde girl.

Asuka stepped in between the two blonde's and faced Lili. "No, no this a misunderstanding, I just needed money and…"

"So that's why you broke up with me after being cured, you realized I had no money anymore. Well, enjoy your hookup life Asuka." Lili snapped her fingers to the other blonde. The tough acting woman followed Lili's order like a scared child and sat at the passenger seat.

Asuka held on Lili's door, trying to still explain. "No, she was scared to tell you that she lost in gambling so she wanted me to act as her date, she said she'd give me a thousand if I make you believe it."

"Well, she's in it for me now that I know she was lying and you don't get your thousand because you didn't make me believe it." Lili was starting to pump the gas of the car, but Asuka took the keys from its slot.

"But, I won't have enough money to stay anywhere; will you really just allow that?" Asuka raised her arm to its maximum height while her other hand tried to stop Lili from getting it from her.

"Then just come with us, I don't have money too." Lili answered honestly, still trying hard to reach the keys of the car.

Asuka felt an overwhelming happiness overtake her; she embraces Lili through the neck and jumps up and down. Lili was able to take the keys from Asuk's fingers.

"Alright, already, stop hugging me and sit at the back."

Asuka hopped her body to the passenger seats behind. Lili smirk before pumping the gas to maximum. The blonde girl beside Lili had been ready for the impact and was bracing in her seatbelt. Asuka on the other hand bumped hard at cushions behind her, she couldn't even open her eyes because of the speed that Lili was using.

It didn't even take 2 minutes for them to reach the hotel, Asuka was holding on to her stomach, ready to vomit in the road.

Lili gives the car keys to a valet and tells the other blonde girl to go upstairs first.  
Slowly Lili, approaches Asuka, she backs away a little after feeling squeamish to hear the sound of vomiting.

When the Japanese seems to have recovered, Lili tapped her in the shoulder.

"Are you alright now?"

Asuka exhaled before facing Lili. "Relieved for now, is this part of your retribution?"

"No, I never planned seeing you in Nevada."

"So you do have a retribution planned for me?" Asuka's eyes went wide again, another vomit comes out from her.

Lili couldn't help but sigh from disgust. "The last time I planned on having revenge on you, I ended up falling in love. Now why are you even here?"

Asuka raised her head, but she didn't look at Lili. "I came here for you."

Lili walked away from her. "The rooms 1904, just knock when you reach it."

"Hey, wait, I was saying the truth!" Asuka yelled before running to Lili.

The brown head was able to reach the blonde's arm and hold on to it. Since Lili wasn't trying to pull her hand away, Asuka savored the permission. The two of them went inside of an empty elevator.

"I joined the tekken tournament because I was hoping you were there, and I was right." Asuka started to talk, still holding on to Lili's arm.

"I'm not going to come back with you Asuka." Lili answers nonchalantly. Before Asuka could say anything more, other people went inside the elevator and they were never left alone again until they reach the 19th floor.

Asuka looked inside the hotel room, trying to see where she would sleep but Lili pulls her to her bedroom.

"That room is where Katherine sleeps, the blonde girl you met earlier." Lili pointed her thumb on the room at the left.

"The other room is Sebastian's." Lili points her other thumb to the room on the right.

"That's why he never told anything to your dad, he was with you all the time." Asuka commented, looking at Sebastian's locked door.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't like anyone sleeping on sofas so you're sleeping at the floor in my room." Lili waved her hands at Asuka, and lets the brown head take the extra mattress above the cabinets.

She looked at Asuka preparing her bed on the floor, finally realizing something. "Wait, how did you know that my dad doesn't know I left japan?"

Asuka lied on top of her mattress, all ready to be slept on. "Ah, I kind of went to your house in Monaco before going here."

"You met my dad?" Lili had a worried expression in her face. She was steadying herself on the footboard of the bed.

"Yes, and he's met my dad too and he let me sleep in your room, which I did."

Lili almost fell off the footboard. "Why did you have to bring Papa along? How could you even think that I was there?"

"How did you even think that I'll think that you were here? I hardly knew Tekken was starting in three days before yesterday. And my dad wanted to come for the sexy women."

"Ok, fair enough, what about my daddy? How is he?"

"He's doing great; my dad is there to distract him from knowing about us joining another tekken tournament."

"That's great, I was sad to secretly join tekken again since I know he'd be sad."

Asuka lets out a small laugh which made Lili feel insulted. "Are you laughing at me?"

Asuka looked at Lili, quite alerted by how the blonde seems mad. "No, I just thought that we're kind of legit now." Asuka was talking in a suave whispering voice.

"We're not even together anymore." Lili says a matter of factly.

"Ohh, but I know we'll be again." Asuka was evidently teasing the blonde, even going far as to stand up in front of her.

"If you dare make a move, I will break every limb in your body." Lili talked with the fiercest voice she could find in her.

Asuka doesn't care though. "You can scare and intimidate everyone Lili, but you can't do it to me, I'm immune to you."

Lili raises an eyebrow on the Japanese. The blonde naughtily slides her feet between Asuka's thighs. The Japanese quickly shrieked and bended to her knees, her face all flustered.

"You might tell me your immune but your body isn't. Action speaks louder than words Asuka."

Lili stared at Asuka who was trying to stand up from the ground. The blonde followed the brown heads movements until she couldn't anymore since Asuka had jumped to her.

Both of their bodies slid from the footboard and fell completely to the bed.

Asuka was now kissing Lili. Stopping the blonde's every attempt to toss her aside. Asuka kissed harder, forcing herself to keep on going even when Lili was pushing her.

She was holding Lili's head so firm with her two hands, making every part of Lili's body free to remove her.

Lili's attempts of kicking and punching or pulling weren't working at all. She then tried to roll her body and even that took a lot of tries before she successfully tops Asuka.

Their lips separate with a line of saliva at the end of their tongues. Lili moved her feet to stand up but Asuka cups her cheeks again and kisses her more. This time Asuka stops the kiss herself.

"Is that action enough to tell you how much I love you? or do you want me to go on?"

Lili pushed Asuka away, "I want you to let me sleep for my fight tomorrow."

The blonde goes to closes the door to the room, she checked if Asuka was in her bed now. Unbeknownst to brown head, Lili actually smiled at her before turning the lights off and sleeping.

~ Back at Monaco ~

The two fathers of our troublesome girls were having a brawl of their own at the mansion of Rochefort.

Mr. Kazama was walking in his dojo attire, commanding his new turned student.

"Put more power in your kicks Roche, you don't make someone sleep with that!"

Mr. Rochefort, stopped practicing his kick, he was now wearing black jogging pants and a white t-shirt. He had a sweat headband on his forehead, while his face was filled with bruises.

The good-looking man's hands were covered in bandages along with his feet. He stared at the Dojo clothed man who was teaching him the arts of fighting, very unwilling to his part.

"But I don't plan on making anyone sleep, I want to sleep myself. You woke me up at 4 am just to teach me these martial arts that's hurting me more than it should protect me like you said."

"Do you dare mock the way of the warrior?" Mr. Kazama starts to crack his fingers one by one.

The Blonde man felt terrified just by hearing Mr. Kazama crack his fingers. "I'm not but I don't think I'm cut out to be this warrior." Mr. Rochefort tries to explain, almost pleading for this to stop.

"Nonsense, anybody can be a warrior. Your own daughter can beat you up in a second."

Mr. Rochefort eyes were almost tearing. "My little girl would never do that to me, she's just lost in that scary world of violence and brutality." The blonde man's hand was in a fist, coming closer to Mr. Kazama. The Japanese man felt an irritation to how dramatic and all innocent this guy was. The mischievous father pushes Mr. Rochefort's fist to his pretty face, making the blonde cry while holding his nose.

Mr. Kazama stopped the blonde from embarrassing himself more. He helps the guy to build a start-up position for fighting.

Asuka's father stretched his neck. "I'm teaching you these for your own sake Roche, you need more backbone if you really want to stay rich." Mr. Kazama starts a down kick that makes Lili's father yell and jump while holding the part that the Japanese had hit so hard.

Mr. Kazama watched the blonde go in circles, trying to remedy the almost nonexistent pain in his feet. Asuka's father couldn't help but shake his head in frustration.

_We have a long way to go._


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This Chapter is **Rated M for language. **Minimal bashing on some Tekken characters.

As usual thank you for the reviews.  
AsukaEnergetic1 I can totally feel your questions man, don't worry all questions will be answered in the story, maybe even those you didn't think should be questioned. ;)  
Trapstarjohny Thank you for being so expressive to my story. I'm more than happy to provide excellent writing for my OTP. :D

Ok, uhm this is just a short announcement, but Love Gas is only four to five chapters to its ending. I plan to write another AsuLili fanfic so I decided to close this one, but don't worry because I never cancelled any of my plans for the story (it surprisingly exceeded my plans even).  
Anyways a sneak peak to my new AsuLili fanfic (which I will post after I finish love gas) is that it will focus on Lili's POV. A short summary is Lili won in a competition where she wins a free training program in Japan. Upon arriving at Japan, she discovers that her teacher was none other than her own rival, Asuka. It's going to be a normal love story without any gases or whatnot. It doesn't have a title yet though. I'd love to hear your thoughts about this, since I'm still in a big whoops to write more AsuLili.

* * *

The next day Asuka wakes up because of a hand that kept sliding on her face. She tries multiple times to push the hand off but it always comes back. Groggily standing up in a sitting position, she saw the snarky blonde from last night, lying in Lili's bed. Asuka becomes furious seeing how the other blonde girl was cuddling herself to Lili, while snoring with an open mouth. The brown head pulled Katherine's hand to drag her down to the mattress in the floor. Surprisingly, Asuka found it hard to pull her completely. The girl isn't one to give up though; she climbed on top of Lili's bed and realized that Katherine's one hand was holding to the headboard. Smiling devilishly to herself, Asuka kicked the hell out of Katherine's hip and successfully makes the sleeping body fall to the mattress on the floor. The blonde woman doesn't wake up even when the loud thump of her body was painfully audible; instead she continued to snore in her sleep.

Asuka said "wow" in astonishment, "Talk about deep sleeping." The brown head rubs her palms together, and planned to come down from Lili's bed, but she was transfixed with looking at Lili, still sleeping soundly.

Asuka bended to her knees and crouched closer to Lili. Gradually Asuka lay beside the blonde and held Lili's white cheeks. The low temperatures of Nevada had made their skins cold and reddish, the contact of Asuka's fingers on Lili's cheeks gave a tingle in her spines. Convincing herself that this was to warm both their bodies from the cold, Asuka squeezes her body to Lili's. She buried her face in Lili's chest, covered in a silk pajama, soft with her breasts under it. Her hands enfolded Lili's waist, while her forehead was being kissed by the blonde's lips.

Asuka must be a bit desperate here but she sniffs Lili in the neck, missing the blonde's sweet fragrance for so long.

Lili twitched a bit, sensing the heat of the body pressed tight to her. An hour later, the blonde wakes up with Asuka asleep again and clinging to her while mumbling between her breasts. Lili blushed as she felt the hot air of Asuka's breathing in her chest. The blonde stretches her arms out trying to put a space between their bodies. Asuka's arms slides off Lili's waist but her feet soon entangled on the blonde's thighs. Lili sighed and looked if Asuka was already awake. The Japanese was still asleep, her eyes were shut close and her lips were pouting. Lili thought of taking Asuka's thigh and gently raising them up but the Japanese's feet started struggling. Asuka's arms embraced Lili in the neck.

"Ugh" Lili muttered, this time she gave all her strength to remove Asuka from her.  
The brown head's body rolled over, facing front to the bed.

Lili was able to sit up now and saw how Asuka was slowly waking up. The blonde enjoyed seeing Asuka tossing and turning, saying incomprehensible Japanese words.

After many violent tosses in the bed, Asuka's head landed near Lili's lap, making the blonde smile. Her index finger travelled the lines of Asuka's face before stopping in the middle of her porcelain cheeks. Lili played with poking her finger on Asuka's cheek, receiving slight giggles from the sleeping girl.

Impishly Lili presses her thumb and index finger together, pinching Asuka's cheek, hard and tight. With nothing but a second, Asuka's eyes opened wide, her hands involuntarily pushed Lili away.

Standing up in a sitting position, Asuka rubbed her right cheek that Lili pinched. The blonde girl was pushed a step away from Asuka, almost falling to the edge of the bed if not for the pillow that catched her from behind.

Asuka was wailing painfully, "Why'd you do that?" she asked Lili, somehow mad as she was yelling.

Lili looked surprised at Asuka, she didn't expect that her pinch would hurt that much but still, it was best to tease the Japanese more. "I allowed you to sleep in my room but not with me in the bed." Lili crawled closer to Asuka.

Asuka evidently blushed as Lili approached near her, the blonde damped her hand on the cheeks that had turned scarlet red from her pinch and Asuka's blushing. "But I saw her sleep with you, so I also wanted to try it, why is it that you allow her and you don't allow me?" The Japanese puckered her lips, complaining like a child and pointing at Katherine, sleeping in the floor.

Lili cursed this side of Asuka. It was always too cute and too honest for her to not love, but she can't let Asuka know that, at least not for now. "I don't allow her, she just climbs to bed like that to anyone, and she would've been the one to be pinched if you didn't take her place."

Asuka's eyebrows bended downwards as her mouth turned to a frown; she quickly raises both her hands and pinches Lili in the cheeks. She stretched her hands in and out, causing Lili's cheeks to follow, but of course the blonde won't lose to her. Lili pinches both of Asuka's cheeks, stretching them longer.

The two girls kept hurting each other like that, until Sebastian comes inside the room.  
The butler was in a shock to see Katherine snoring all out even when her body was in a very uncomfortable position at the floor mattress. He also couldn't decipher first who his mistress was face pinching with. Carefully, the white haired butler walked around to see a glimpse of Asuka.

"My, my Ms. Asuka, I should've known that Ms. Lili would only cat fight with you in the morning."

"Oh, hi Sebastian" Asuka answers the butler, not able to talk properly since Lili was still pinching her cheeks.

"Don't listen to a word he says." Lili warns Asuka, pinching the girl harder.

Asuka shouts in pain again, she also pinches harder and Lili also shouted. "Then let go of my cheeks"

"Not until you let go of mine first" Lili eyed Asuka with dangerous eyes but the brown head just shot her back with her own pair of hostile brown eyes.

"Ok, we both let go in 3" Asuka said, not letting go of Lili's eye contact with her.

"Fine" The blonde girl agrees with a dropdown voice.

The two of them count together. "1,2,3"

"AHHH!" Asuka shouted in pain,"I should have known you wouldn't let go!"

"Say's the one who barely let go, you just lessened the pressure in your pinch"

Sebastian stared at the two of them, still pinching each other even when they're not moving anymore. "I will now make breakfast." He simply announces, hopeful that this might catch their attentions.

Lili looked at Sebastian, and slowly her hands removed from Asuka's cheek. Asuka was a bit confused why the blonde suddenly stopped. "Hey, what was that about?"

"I want to cook pancakes, let's do that some other time." Lili answered by looking from her shoulder.

Asuka was left inside the room with Katherine snoring loudly from the floor. When the brown head had decided to go to the kitchen too, she took a pillow with her and tossed it above Katherine's face. Asuka stooped in the door frame for a second and locked the door, seeing that the snore is still loud as ever.

The kitchen in the hotel room was at left wall from the front door, it was colored in black, red and silver covering only one wall and an island. The dining table in front of it was made from black metal and lime green glass, along with plastic irregular shaped lime chairs.

Asuka sat down at the chair facing Lili, she watched the blonde cook the pancakes perfectly round, white and puffy. Sebastian was cooking an omelet at the other stove.

A few seconds later, the door at Lili's bedroom opened. Katherine went out looking all soggy and still sleepy. She yawned while walking near the dining table and scratching the back of her hips.

"Agh, my hips feel like it was kicked hard." Asuka couldn't help but laugh so she had to cover her mouth with her hand.

Katherine pulled the chair in front of Asuka. "Why are you covering your mouth?"

"Nothing." Asuka answers and puts her hand down. Katherine notices the red spot in both Asuka's cheeks. She stared closer at them and rubbed the end of her chin.

"Man, Lili got you good there" Katherine was about to poke the swollen cheek of Asuka but Lili intervened her, placing a plate in front of Katherine.

"Do you also want to have that?" Lili showed her fingers rubbing together and coming close to Katherine's cheek.

The other blonde girl took her fork and stuffed half the pancake in her mouth. "No thanks" she said with crumbs of the pancake falling back to her plate.

"Good, don't talk when your mouth is full."

Asuka looked at the pancakes that Katherine had in her plate, it was four pieces deck together.

_I wonder what four pancakes mean?_

Busy with thinking Asuka placed her elbows on top of the table. Lili was about to put Asuka's plate but the girl's elbows were on the way. The blonde girl pressed herself on Asuka's back, her right hand thumb pressed Asuka's right cheek, while her left hand held the plate up.

Lili whispered in Asuka's ear. "It's bad manners to put your elbows on the table, Asuka."

Asuka swallowed before hastily taking her elbows off the table. Lili placed a two decker pancake in front of Asuka.

_Two pancakes? She wants me to get better?_

Asuka held her right cheek, smiling happily.

Back at Lili's room, Asuka was sitting at the end of the bed in Lili's room, just looking out at the big glass wall when Lili came out of the bathroom, covered only in a white towel. Asuka acted like she wasn't looking at Lili, although her blushing is totally giving her away.

"Do you have a fight today?" Lili asked, getting dressed behind a folding screen.

"Yeah, I do, it's the same time as yours just different arena's."

"Take your bath, we'll drive you there." Lili came out of the screen wearing a black version of her fighting attire.

"Ah, ok" Asuka answered running to the bathroom.

~ Inside the red Porsche car ~

Sebastian was driving the two girls who were sitting in both ends of the car at the passenger seat of the back.

Asuka comes closer to Lili. "So, who the hell is that Katherine?"

Lili was only looking out of the window. "What do you think?"

"She told me that you were her friend."

"You don't believe her?"

"I don't think she's nice enough to let you borrow her expensive sports car and pay for the hotel, if she was only just a friend."

Lili's head shifted to face front. "Good thinking, she's actually my cousin from my father's side."

"That explains why she's also blonde and snarky."

Lili chuckles before looking at Asuka. "It runs in the family." For a moment there, it felt like the two of them were back to their old interactions and Asuka was thankful that Lili wasn't being so hard on her like she expected.

"You know, were not rivals in this tournament anymore." Asuka waved her hand in the air.

"I'll say. We're still going to fight for the prize one way or another Asuka that still makes us rivals."

"We actually have the same reason for joining the tournament. I saw your profile in the registration."

"Woah, you're like _my_ stalker now." Lili's eyes widened with amusement. "Going from countries to find me and looking through my accounts. The roles seem reverse now."

"Yeah it is, that's why this time I'll be the one to get your attention."

Asuka pushed Lili to the cushion of the seat. The brown head pinned Lili there with her hands placed firmly in the cushion, touching Lili's ears.

"My reason for joining tekken _was_ to win and get the Pandora box as the prize. I wanted to give it to you as a way of saying how sorry I am that I left you and I want to give everything back to you."

Lili gulped, not looking straight at Asuka. It was a good thing that Nevada was a busy city with crap drivers. Sebastian wasn't aware of what the two were saying or doing since all his focus is down to drive the car safely.

"_Was_ your reason? Did you change it because you saw that I was also aiming for the Pandora?"

"I didn't change it; I just did an upgrade. I decided that I'll just kick some butts here to lessen the guy's you'd fight. I'm going to make you win this tournament."

Lili gives a disbelieving laugh, doubtful at Asuka. "Want a bet?"

Asuka yelped in confusion. "A bet about what?"

"If I don't get to win this tournament, you have to win and vice versa. As long as one of us is able to get a hold of the Pandora, I will come back to you."

Asuka's eyes fluttered with interest, she nodded even before her words could form the word "Deal". The both of them fell silent and looked longing at each other's eyes. Asuka was beginning to tilt her head closer, attempting to kiss Lili in the lips. Lili didn't allow it though; she instead moved her body up and guided Asuka's head to land on the nape of her neck.

Asuka's lips kissed the skin exposed in Lili's neck, causing the blonde to whimper quietly while blushing. "You can't kiss me either unless one of us wins." Lili tries to speak normally but her voice was shaky and low.

Asuka started to lick her neck, and embrace her in the waist. The brown head's one foot was already in between Lili's thighs. Both of them were controlling themselves to not let out loud moans.

Lili noticed that the car was nearing the arena she is due to fight on. She pushes Asuka back to her side, and takes out a handkerchief to wipe the kiss markings on her neck. Asuka had a red face, her hands travelled to link with Lili's.

The white haired driver stopped the car at the entrance of the arena.

"Ms. Lili, your destination is here."

"Yes, thank you Sebastian." Lili was about to open the doors lock when Asuka stretched her arm and beat her to it. The brown head opened the door for Lili and smiled at her.

"Good luck with your fight." Asuka made her hand into a fist, showing her encouragement.

Lili went out of the car and suggestively called Asuka to come close to the door. When Asuka's head was poking out of the car, Lili kissed her in the cheeks.

"Good luck with your fight too." With the snap of Lili's fingers the car moves.

Asuka closed the door and locked it, frowning at Lili who had now walked inside the arena.

_I can't kiss you but you can kiss me huh?_

Asuka was able to finish off early with Martial Law like she said, it was an easy fight. The man might have strong pressures in his attacks but Asuka was younger, more agile and creative in battle.

Using her combo of kicks and punches, Asuka endlessly throws Martial law to his neutral defense or either completely falling to the floor. The old man couldn't even win one fight, making their battle two rounds only. Asuka quickly took off after the battle and ran as fast as she could to reach Lili's arena.

The fighting ground in Lili's battle was inspired by the ruins of Greek temples. The bystanders of the battle were allowed to watch from the far end of the platform station.  
Asuka saw Sebastian in a puddle of other spectators at the left wing of the platform. The Japanese squeezed herself in the crowd and stood next to the butler.

Lili was now on her second battle for the day, her opponent was the Korean hipster Hwoarang. Asuka peeked through the crowd of tall guys in front of her but she could still harldy see anything. The girl huffs irritatedly before pushing herself to the front. Some of the guys would stop her from getting pass them but it only strengthened Asuka's resolve. She shoved the guys more forceful than a while ago, causing the two closest to her arms to fall on their butts in the floor.

Not being able to look at Lili's brawl because of fighting the guys, all Asuka saw was Lili walking to her in those high heeled black boots.

Hwoarang was face sleeping in the floor with a big lump in his head and eyes dizzily rolling. It was no doubt that he was repeatedly cartwheeled in the head.

"Congratulations on your beautiful battle Ms. Lili" Sebastian went to his mistress offering her a white blanket, and passes another one to Asuka.

"Thank you, it's nearly considered a fight. None of those two pretty boys stood a chance." Lili flipped her extended bangs to the air.

Asuka came closer to Lili's left. "Who was the first one you fought?" The Japanese asked the blonde.

"That silver haired boy, Lee. Who did you fight?"

"Marshall Law" Asuka said with a bored voice. "They're best friends and share a lot of moves together that can't really be reliable if they're fighting someone like us."

Lili smirked pleasingly; she motioned Asuka to enter the car first.

The tournament was a tough one this year since a lot of players came to join and let's not forget how brutal the others can be.

There was no denying that facing the classic fighter's in the tournament were the hardest battles that Asuka and Lili had to go through. It takes a lot of battles with different fighters whether they are losers or winners before someone will get to the point where there are only two people left to clash each other for victory.

The fights become more dangerous when inhuman species also enter the arena's, there are more injuries and chances on loosing but the two heroines still stand firm in their road to glory. By the end of the first week in the iron fist tournament, a new set of rules were added to spice things up.

The first rule was the taking of a tag partner which should only be done in tag team tournaments, but was surprisingly added in the middle of the tournament's run. Asuka wanted to partner with Lili but the blonde denied her. Lili explained that forming a tag team meant a bigger chance for them to lose, if their team up loses they both lose at the same time, no one's going to win the bet that way.

"Oh, so you really want one of us to win the bet? You don't need to do this things anymore Lili, you can come back to me anytime- Ah!"

Lili covered Asuka's whole face with her hand, looking annoyed. They were in the hotel, relaxing at the sofa in their room.

"Shut up. There's another rule in the tournament." Lili had a pamphlet of the Iron fist put at the center table of the living area.

"A wild card player?" Asuka read the last added rule, raising an eyebrow.

"They're going to let an anonymous player join at the middle of the game." Lili explained to the Japanese.

"That sounds unfair for us who's been fighting since the beginning."

"It is, but it's their game and rules, as long as I win I don't care what other helpless rules they add."

"I'll be right behind you" Asuka said, stretching her arms while sitting.

~Back at Monaco ~

One week and a half has passed since Mr. Kazama has been training the poor father of Lili in the ways of the martial artist.

Mr. Rochefort was standing on his hands now, his feet was stretched up. His Japanese master was looming around him, counting the times he goes up and down in a one hand push up.

The moment his push ups had reached a hundred Mr. Rochefort tumbling back to his feet, he stretched his body from left to right before facing Mr. Kazama.

The Japanese held a piece of paper in his hand, a simple business letter with a seal and signature from the Mishima Zaibatsu was written in the sheet.

"They're already here." Mr. Kazama announces in a serious voice.

The two fathers' went outside and saw a bunch of big, muscled men in coats and ties violently trying to open the front gates.

Mr, Kazama comes close to the lock and was about to open it, but Mr. Rochefort stopped him. The blonde man had a bigger and stronger body now; he easily opens the steel gates using his bare hands to cut through a metal necklace in the locks.

The big men in suits were swiftly head on attacked by the two people in the mansion. Mr. Rochefort easily put those men to sleep with an elbow punch or a direct uppercut in their chins. Mr. Kazama stood as a backup letting his pupil take charge. one after another, the men in suits were put down to motionless on the ground.

The blonde father was ecstatic, teasing the big guys of how weak they were. "Hah! You really thought you could be up someone as a high regarded as me?" the blonde used his feet to roll the aching body of one of the guys. "You guys are pathetic excuses for a fighter, next time bring a whole clan to at least give me an exercise!"

"Roche" Mr. Kazama tapped the man's shoulder.

"And don't you think I won't brake your necks if you tried taking my house again..."

"Roche"

"I will fight everyone who dares to take my fortunes!"

"Rochefort!" Mr. Kazama slapped Lili's father in the back, causing him to fall on his face at the ground.

The blonde stood up and looked angry at Mr. Kazama. "What?"

"Let's call the police to take this guys away."

"Oh, yes, right. Thank you for reminding me Kazama." Mr. Rochefort straightened his clothes and shaked the dirt away in his clothes. He used his fingers to comb his blonde hair to its usual flat order.

All the men in the ground were taken by a police car, unbeknownst to the officers, The two father's hid one of the guys inside the mansion.  
That lucky man is set to be interrogated as soon as the police leave.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **This Chapter is **Rated M for language. **Minimal bashing on some Tekken characters.

Well, the end is near and I'm thankful for those who are excited for my next AsuLili fanfic. It's going to be a lot better than Love Gas because its going to involve a lot more tekken characters.  
That said, Asukaenergetic1 and Trapstarjohny who are very supportive of this story, thanks guys, I'll surely make this worth your praises until the ending. ^^

* * *

When you're joining the most gruesome tournament in the world, you can't expect fighter's to battle every day. Even the iron fist contenders had a break from beating up each other.

At one of Nevada's five star hotels, two pawns to this tournament are enjoying their long awaited free day.

Asuka was sitting in the floor, trying to make sense of what she was reading or rather scanning at. A black roll able chair was at her left and there sat Lili, intently reading fashion and chic magazines. The blonde started her free day collecting the magazines from her cousin's bedroom thrashed in every part of the cabinet's.

Asuka who had nothing in mind to do, wake up and sat near Lili, looking through the magazine's that Lili had finished.

By half of the morning, Katherine enters their room.

"Hey, I just remembered that today's your free day!" Katherine was squealing and rubbing her knees together acting all excited.

"Yeah" the two girls answered without looking at her.

Katherine frowned and took away the magazine that Lili was holding, her right feet kicked what Asuka was holding.

"Hey!" the two girls said in chorus again.

"Don't yeah and hey me, are you two just going to sit reading those out to date magazines in your free day?"

Lili snatched back her magazine from Katherine's hand. "It's called leisure Katherine."

Katherine growled at her cousin and looked at the Japanese Indian sitting on the floor.

"I'm actually bored." Asuka admitted a tad bit scared to insult Lili's hobby. "But it's only because fashion isn't my thing, it's really…something to look at those designs and colors…"

Katherine smirked, that was enough of a good answer. "See, this isn't what free day is supposed to be, my dear cousin. Unless the two of you treat this as a date, there's nothing so good about sitting here all day."

"Then what do you think is the proper way of spending free day?"

"Shopping! You always loved shopping on your free day before"

Lili sighed, she slapped the magazine she was holding on Katherine's face. "I don't have money for shopping anymore, are you actually making fun of me?"

Katherine rubbed the side of her face that got slapped by the magazine. "I was actually hoping for you to come with me, and your girlfriend can come too."

Asuka's eyes dazzled hearing how Katherine calls her Lili's girlfriend. The blonde notices this and slaps the magazine on Asuka's head.

"She's not my girlfriend" Lili puffed.

Katherine slyly looked at Asuka. "Ooh, busted" she said in an aggravating tone.

Asuka stopped patting her head and jumped on Katherine, holding the torso of her shirt so tight that blue was spreading quickly to her skin. Gasping for air, Katherine wiggled to get Asuka off her.

Luckily for her Lili was there to pull Asuka away. The Japanese was going to attack Katherine again, but Lili convinced her not to.

"Come on Asuka, you wouldn't want to hurt our sponsor for today."

The two girls looked at Katherine with attempt for danger in their eyes. Katherine crawled away from them but they crawled closer to her too. Finally when her back had touched the wall, Katherine begged for her safety.

"Ok, fine I'll take you guys out! Just don't do anything to me, I don't like threesomes!"

Lili almost tumbled away screaming "eww" so disgustedly.

Asuka on the other hand backed away from Katherine looking so creep out. "You wish."

The three girls then changed glances feeling a shiver of cold run down their spines.

A half hour or so after, Katherine was driving her Porsche to the mall now. Lili sat at the front seat while Asuka was alone at the back.

Lili was wearing flesh colored jeans with a black loose long sleeve on top. Asuka was wearing tight blue jeans and jacket zipped to the very top colored in white and green.

"Just to remind you" Asuka said looking at Katherine, "If it's not Lili's things I'm not going to carry anything."

Katherine whizzed looking at her side mirror to see Asuka. "Whatever" she just states knowing that if she says the wrong thing, either Lili or Asuka herself will torment her again. Katherine made the two girls enter the mall first. She has to park her car since there was no valet in that mall.

Asuka and Lili were walking around the first floor, waiting for Katherine. The blonde was window shopping in the stalls, while the brown head followed her from behind. Suddenly, Lili stopped walking and looked at Asuka.

"You look like a coach in some sports gym." Lili eyed the brown heads body from her converse rubber shoes to her fully zipped jacket.

Hastily without warning Lili took the jacket's zipper and slid it down to the point where Asuka's cleavage was seeable. The brown head blushed and covered her chest with her arms but Lili pounded them down too.

"You don't look so boyish like that" Lili fixed the position of the zipper, adjusting how much of Asuka's cleavage should be shown. Once it satisfied her, Lili stood a little farther and examined it while stroking her chin. "There, it yells I'm hot but I'm not available."

"Ah, I always knew you had a fetish for big breasts" Katherine daringly says, standing a few steps from Lili.

Lili's head shifted slowly, her eyes looked menacingly at Katherine. The scared girl gulped as she pathetically receives her punishment, regretting how she even had the guts to say what she said so directly at her cousin.

By the time that they were walking from store to store, Katherine had a big bump on her head, left and right. Lili walked beside her while Asuka was pinning herself on Lili's back. The blonde couldn't help but twitch sometimes when people kept looking at her direction, obviously curious why Asuka was so intent of pressing her body close to Lili's back.

"I would never walk in public with like this, I hate it when people look at it" Asuka muffled, her forehead and nose touching the top of Lili's spine.

The blonde girl sighed and looked sideways; there were still a lot of eyes on them. "Fine" Lili said before turning to face Asuka and zipping her jacket up, reaching perpendicular to her shoulders.

And so, the three girls continued their (Katherine's) shopping. By noon time, Katherine had to pay for thousands of dollars in a fancy restaurant that Lili forced them to. The two girls aside from the sponsor, enjoyed eating in the eat all you can buffet special restaurant.

Lili who was still making her dubious cousin suffer, made an effort to have as many left overs as possible just for Katherine to pay double the price. The poor cousin of Lili couldn't finished all the left over's even if she wanted to, Asuka kind of helped her for a while but the Japanese went to the point of vomiting from over stuffing.

"You two wait in the parking lot, I'll just pay for the extra charge" Katherine looked at Lili with cursing eyes. Her cousin wasn't frightened at all, but Lili did make up with her by giving half the money to pay for the overcharge.

Down at the basement parking, Asuka and Lili were leaning on a white van parked on the right side of Katherine's car.

"The wild card competition is the day after tomorrow right? I wonder who'll be able to enter it" Asuka started to talk.

"Anyone's fine as long as they're human." Lili was talking with her eyes shut, and arms crossed.

"How well are your fights now?"

"Great, I thought you were going to lose on your last fight" Lili's left eye opens and looks at Asuka.

"It was hard to beat up Lei since he helped me track my dad's perpetrator back then, but I realized that I have a bigger thing to think right now."

"Since it's the last three weeks of the tournament, you can't lose anymore. One lost means being out of the iron fist."

"I get that, I won't lose but you are going to stick with your promise?"

"As long as one of us wins, I will become your girlfriend again. I'll stick to my promise Asuka."

Asuka nodded at Lili and shared an awkward smile with her before Katherine arrives.

The most awaited free day for all fighters of the Iron fist ends and the battles will resume as fast as tomorrow.

Announcements for opponents are given to fighters the day before their free day. Some who are very desperate to win will use their free day to prepare facing their enemy the next day. The fact that the two girls are not doing this just exemplifies their entwined confidence and bravery.

Yet, not everyone who wins in battles are those who are brave and courageous. Cheaters are also present inside those dungeons of arenas. When one joins these tournaments, one does not simply tell of his or her weaknesses for this will be they're forthcoming to defeat.

But it is never our fault if sometimes we forget that even walls have ears.

Asuka arrives in her arena, ready for her fight with the boxing champ, Steve Fox. The Japanese didn't even waste a second to think of training for this fight. She was fairly confident that she can beat up a guy who doesn't know how to kick right.

The arena for this battle was an indoor gym turned into a small studio that looked like a high tech laboratory.

Lili and Sebastian were standing on the last floor of the bleachers at the wall. Lili's fight was still an hour later at a different arena, so she decided to watch Asuka's battle today.

The two fighters stood in front of each other at the middle of the arena. Asuka was mildly stretching her arms, quite irritated with Steve's quirky look at her.

When the bell for the battle to start buzzed, Asuka pointed her index finger at Steve.

"Let's get this over with." She said with a dark look in her eyes.

Steve merely smirked at her and started to throw a punch. The Japanese was able to easily dodge it and attempt a punch of her own. The two of them kept avoiding each other punches until Asuka used her feet to kick the boxer's calves.

Steve growled painfully but he didn't let hid defense down, he raised his head and continued to smirk at Asuka. The Japanese was at the edge of her patience now, she kept blowing punches and kicks at Steve, and finally she took his torso and pulled him close to her.

"Why the hell do you keep smirking like that?" Steve cracked an evil laugh before punching Asuka in the stomach. His torso was freed from her clutches as he dared to stand without defense in front of Asuka.

"I know your little secret, Asian" The American boxer said with excited flames in his eyes.

Asuka lifted her right feet in the ground to kick him in the side; Steve was mildly hit with the attack. "That blonde girl and you, you're a thing right?" his pupils rolled to the far left, staring at Lili who was unaware of their chat from her distance. Asuka's gut felt wrong about how this boxer even knew about this.

Steve's eyes were sparkling, seeing how much this is distracting the brown head. He takes a big concentration of force in his right hand and pierces it through Asuka's abdomen.

The Japanese went flying to the ground. The bell for the end of the first fight buzzes.  
Steve won the first round, only one more and he'll win the fight. Asuka stood up after hearing the declaration; she looked briefly at Lili who had a sad expression.

_Is she disappointed?_ Asuka asked herself.

More determined than ever, Asuka strengthened her stand and gave Steve a high kick in the head, the boxer's chin hits the floor, making him bleed in the mouth. Asuka grasps strands of his hair to stand him up again and uppercuts his jaws. The boxer laid almost motionless in the floor, Asuka continuously low kicked him until the bell rang again.

Asuka won the second fight, making a draw win. The third battle soon sets up after Steve was back on his feet again. The American looked mad at Asuka; he spitted blood on the floor and raged punches on the girl.

"So you want to get back with your girlfriend huh?" Asuka couldn't answer his attack's, she was only standing on a neutral defense. "Well, that won't be happening, maybe I'll try to hook up with her once your gone" Steve was able to puncture through Asuka's defense and make her gasped in pain from the punch on her face.

The Japanese kick Steve in his chest but the boxer was hardly pushed by the low force of the attack. Steve was confident now that his opponent's focus has been broken; Asuka was reeling in to his words and letting her feelings get in her action.

Steve continuously punched Asuka from her head to her face. "I was actually mad when I woke up from you talking outside my van in the parking lot though it was just my luck to eavesdrop on your conversation."

_So that's why he knew_ Asuka was still able to think even under the hard punches she was receiving.

Steve smacked her hard in the head. "This is for defeating my friends, Marshall and Lei." Asuka spitted partial saliva and blood from the pressure.

The boxer laughed before giving his final punch in Asuka's left cheek. "This is for getting to know your hot girlfriend."

Asuka's body fell like a ball to the floor, it bounced in first contact before her eyes shot, looking through the bleachers and finding that Lili wasn't standing there anymore.

Asuka woke up in the infirmary of the arena. Her head was covered in bandages. She immediately felt the sting of pain in her cheeks when she moved her head to look around. She was now sitting on top of the stretcher bed, and had no company of whatsoever.

She went down from the stretcher and walked out of the door in the right end of the room. The arena was being disassembled now and no one but the workers was there anymore.

A man in suit approaches her from the back, he taps Asuka's shoulder lightly, careful to not surprise her.

"You are now out of the tournament for losing the game. This is your ticket home." The man in suit hands Asuka an airline ticket back to Osaka, Japan. The flight was in two hours.

"You better go now; we're not going to pay for another flight if you miss that one."

Asuka nodded and took the ticket hesitantly. She sighed crunching it in her fist.  
Before long, Asuka was running outside the streets. She didn't care if her feet still soared from the fight or her head was still dizzy from falling asleep, but she had to go back to the hotel and at least see Lili.

Upon arriving in their hotel room, Asuka saw Katherine sleeping in her bed but neither Lili nor Sebastian was back yet. She had hoped that Lili's fight should be over now but maybe she was given another fight if she won the first.  
With no way to know where Lili's arena is or even the time to look for her, Asuka had to go home without seeing Lili.

Asuka boarded the plane back to Japan; she had sat at the seat in front of the window and looked far into the atmosphere of Nevada.

The plane had started to move and drive around the runway, Asuka realized it at the third turn that Lili was standing at the edge of the runway.

The brown head's eyes widened. She pressed more to the window to get a better sight of Lili.

The blonde was standing looking at her intently. Katherine's car was behind her with a big white banner above her head.

Asuka read the letters written in English.

_Take Care_

Asuka's eyes were tearing and she felt confused.

_Baka, you're the one who should take care…_

The plane finally takes off, leaving the ground and gaining more altitude. Gradually Asuka had lost sight of Lili, but her eyes were still fixed to where the blonde stood. She still looked down there, even when it was only the buildings she could see and until only the clouds were the sight in the air.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I'm really happy that I already have pledge follower's for my next AsuLili! (Big wide smile on my face! :D ) Thank you to reviewer's, your comments make's me tons happy. Asuka losing is definitely a key point to the next chapter after this one.**  
**

* * *

Arriving at Kansai International airport in the foggy morning gave Asuka a chill in the bones. Her clothes were still the one she wore on her fight yesterday. She went to the telephone booth of the airport to call home and ask her dad to fetch her.

The ringing continues for so long until the voice speaker says that the line is busy. Asuka puts the phone down and clicks on the number of their dojo.

A tenant of the dojo answers her. "Hello?" A guy's voice speaks in the line.

Asuka familiarizes the voice from a guy in their dojo, "Hey, This is Asuka. Is dad there?"

"Ah, Master Asuka, Master Kazama hasn't come home yet."

"Eh?" Asuka said with surprise. "He hasn't gone home from Monaco yet?"

"It seems that way, Master."

Asuka sighs. "Whatever. I need a pick-up; I'm here at Kansai airport."

"Understood Master, I will go now."

"Thanks hurry up and bring me a jacket."

"Roger!" The man shouts before ending the call.

Asuka bit her lips in cold, and went to the chairs outside. Her only baggage was the bag she had from going to Monaco to Nevada. The cold was so strong now since November was approaching. Asuka placed her backpack above her lap and embraced it.

Asuka and the guys who picked her up were able to come back to Osaka by afternoon.  
The brown head throwed her stuff on the other side of her bed while she let her body rest on the cushions.

"This sucks" Asuka said to no one in her bedroom.

She rolled her body to the wall of her front door and began to remember that she needed to know where her dad was. Forgetting her injuries, Asuka stood up fast from the bed, making her body wave to and fro. She touched her head and closed her eyes, making the wobbly feeling go away.

Asuka sat at the floor and took something from under her bed. She pulled a basket out that was filled with a lot of stuff like mini figurines and assorted colored balls. Her hands rammed the contents until she found an envelope colored in flesh with Rochefort embossed in gold at the back.

Asuka carefully took it and opened the envelope making a calling card slide out. The card indicated the number to the Rochefort mansion. Lili had given this to Asuka a long time ago, when they were still rivals. The blonde told her that she can call the house anytime if ever Asuka wanted a duel with her.

Asuka smiled remembering those fond memories, she laughed at that outrageous request of Lili but nonetheless, Asuka is right here in the future still holding on so delicately to the calling card.

_You never know when something's going to be useful…_

Asuka went to their telephone downstairs and dialed the number. A voice directs her to choose simultaneous numbers in order to connect internationally.

_I know this is going to be expensive Dad, so I'm going to say sorry now._

Music plays in the background, a song that you would usually hear at kid's theme parks.

Asuka twirled her fingers on the telephone wire while waiting for the call to be answered. A snapping sound cuts the music to stop. Asuka hears a sound coming from the other line, the sound of wheels that kept rolling.

"Hello?" Asuka tried speaking but there was no one in the other line. "Hello?" Asuka repeated.

Finally a voice answers her call. "Hello there!" Asuka immediately recognizes her father's voice and shrieks.

"Dad? You still are at Lili's house?"

"Oh, Asuka! How's tekken?" Mr. Kazama laughed.

"I lost. I'm back at japan now, come home now too"

Mr. Kazama laughed louder; he was hardly controlling his gushes while trying to continue his conversation with Asuka. "That's good then. Alright I'll come home before you know it but right now me and Roche still have some fun to do."

"Yohoo! Kazama, let's get this show on the road!" Mr. Rocherfort was hearable on Mr. Kazama's line.

"Hear that? I have to go now. Bye, Asuka, don't buy food from the convenience stores and take care"

"But…but" Asuka couldn't continue what she was saying anymore since her father had ended the call now. "What's so good about me losing the tournament?"

Asuka violently whacks the phone handle to its body causing a big crack on the phone. The brown head went back to her room and scratched her head vehemently before letting her body to fall asleep.

By the start of the winter season on November, the air was colder now. Asuka was clad in thick jackets and warm, fuzzy scarfs. She was standing in front of a shrine; she clapped her hands thrice before bowing down to a big golden furnished bell.

The smoke emitted from Asuka's mouth as she swung the rope of the bell two times. This procedure of praying is the symbolic prayer in japan for good luck in battles.

After Asuka had arrived back in japan, three weeks ago, she had no guts to watch the news about the Iron fist anymore. She had absolutely no idea about what had happened now, even to Lili.

Asuka isn't a praying person but for every day in the past three weeks, she's been visiting the nearest shrine to wish for Lili to win. Not only that, but Asuka has also been tying her wish to the good luck bamboo stacks in Zen and Taoist gardens near the shrine.

Finished with her prayers for the day Asuka went by the convenience store near their house. _Telling me that you'll be home before I know it…What a joke._ Asuka was referring to her father who had repeatedly extended his coming home. Mr. kazama's last call to Asuka was on Monday and it was Friday now. Her father called her at 1 am after midnight causing Asuka to get mad after waking from her sleep.

"I'm sorry Asuka, I forgot about the time difference, it's just 10 in the morning here"

Asuka was barely awake to listen to her dad anymore but she tried her best to mumble words to him.

Mr. Kazama could sense that he's daughter is too sleepy now, so he cuts his chat short. "Ok, I'll be back in Japan by Friday this week, good night there."

After that call Mr. Kazama never contacted her again, Asuka doubted that he'd even come home today like he said. Being the rebel child that she is, Asuka was doing payback to her dad by buying convenience store food to eat because he said not to.

Taking 3 styropacks of ramen and yakisoba, Asuka went to the cashier and found herself waiting on slow service because of the talkative staff. The cashier boy and the guy who was handling the plastics were oblivious to Asuka's presence as they busily talked with each other.

"Man did I think that rich blonde would lose but actually winning the Iron fist competition, amazing!" The cashier guy said in a louder voice than before, letting Asuka hear it.

"The brat's moves were so elegant and refined I didn't think they'd hurt a fly."

Asuka's eye widened, there was no mistaking that the two guys were talking about Lili who had won the tournament. Adrenalized by her excitement, Asuka sprinted off and left the styropacks she was holding to fall on the ground.

The guy in the plastic area hears the drop and sees Asuka running away. "Oh, we had a customer." The guy tells to the guy in the cashier.

"She must be a fan of the new tag team, too happy to contain and run off to post it in some social network."

Back at her house, Asuka took her cellphone from charging at the wall and typed Lili's number.

_She won the competition right? Which means she'll come back, she will._

After she presses on the call button, Lili's ringtone played. Asuka's knees bended down. Normally if Lili's number was still disconnected, a voice messenger will instantly say it upon the first beat.

Asuka was beginning to get mused after a few seconds; the sound of the ringtone was sounding louder and closer now. Asuka tried to follow the source of the sound, she went outside their front door and there, the sound felt closer than ever. Asuka couldn't believe it almost, she ran to the gate and opened it quickly.

Asuka saw her, standing just a few steps away, wearing her rich school uniform and holding her cellphone at her right hand raised up.

Lili looked at Asuka with sharp eyes before giving her that sexy smile. The blonde placed her cellphone at the pocket of her green plaid skirt and walked closer to Asuka.  
When she reached Asuka's side, Lili shifted to the brown head's left side, revealing her white limousine parked in front of Asuka's house.

"So you did win" Asuka said to Lili and furiously caught her in a hug.

Lili who seemed choked from the hug, had one eye closed as she tried to speak. "No, I didn't win Asuka, let me go"

Asuka broke away from the hug, real confused. "But I heard it from some guys in the store that the winner was a rich blonde, a brat and elegant. No one fits the description better than you" Asuka pointed her whole hands at Lili's.

Lili exhaled a disbelieving sarcastic tone. "Well, now I know who doesn't watch the news." Lili turned Asuka's body and pushed the brown head from her back to come closer to the limousine.

"Prepare to be mind blown" Lili tells Asuka through a loud whisper in her ear. The blonde's hand reaches for the car's door and opens it.

A black leather shoe comes out first followed by a gray skin shoe. Two guys in tuxedos were standing confidently in front of Asuka. The brown heads mouth hang open seeing her father and Lili's father dressed too well for any occasion.

"Dad!" Asuka yelled to the man who wore the black leather shoes partnered with a blue tuxedo.

"Asuka!" Mr. Kazama simply replied, opening his arms all wide to receive a hug from her. His daughter wasn't in for a lovey-dovey session though.

"What are you wearing that for?" Asuka looked at Mr. Kazama and Mr. Rochefort tuxedos, aside from color, everything else looked the same.

"This is our victory dress Asuka." Mr. Rochefort said while stretching the jacket of his tux.

"Victory dress?" Asuka looked at Lili who raised her an eyebrow.

"Still don't get it? Asuka, our dad's won the tournament"

"WHAT!" Asuka shouted, the two father's laughed at her reaction with amusement while Lili patted her in the back.

~ Later On ~

Inside a very expensive Japanese restaurant in Osaka, Mr. Rochefort and Mr. Kazama paid the whole restaurant to be reserved for them. Sitting in a humongous circular wood table, the two fathers sat facing one another with their daughter's at their left. Asuka was crossed arm, still doubtful of the tournaments result.

"So you trained Mr. Rochefort after I left for Vegas just to join the tournament too?" Asuka wasn't minding the festive cuisine of foods, delivered one by one to their table.

"No, he's just too weak for a guy; you know how I like training weak guys" Mr. Kazama sipped tea while talking with his daughter.

"Then how did you ended up joining the tournament?"

"We beat up some guys who wanted to take the mansion over and we interrogated one of them. Roche heard that he could talk with the Mishima leader if he joined tekken, and so we did." Mr. Kazama refilled his tea and started to get some of the food in the table with his chopsticks.

Asuka shifted her eyes to Mr. Rochefort when the man called her name. "Asuka, you don't need to be so mad at your father, I'm thankful for his training. It felt real good to kick some butts. I insisted to join the tournament as a tag team with your dad to be able to talk with the Mishima's. Fairly enough we won without a problem and I was able to get back my fortunes after wishing it as my prize"

Asuka nodded hesitantly and smiled at Mr. Rochefort. "That explains why dad said it was a good thing I lost!"

"Yes, Indeed." Mr. Kazama answered her with a smile.

"And the huge time difference, when dad called me at 1 am and he said that it was only 10 in the morning that would make…" Asuka counted the hours in her finger. "15 hours of time delay"

"Monaco and Japan only has 7 hours of time difference, it would only be 6 in the evening at Monaco if it was 1 am after midnight in Japan." Lili added to Asuka.  
"You were always slow in the realizing department Asuka." The two girls exchanged glares.

"Enough of that! We have tons of food here that won't eat themselves, now go and dig in" Mr. Rochefort commenced taking a big steak to his plate. Lili giggled at her father's antics and followed him directly. Asuka couldn't enjoy most of her food though; there was still something that bothered her.

When it seemed like the four of them has had enough of a feast, Asuka asked Lili to come out with her for a talk. The blonde followed Asuka until they reached a secluded area behind a big wall at the back of the restaurant.

"So, neither of us won?" Asuka asked rhetorically.

Lili chuckled, shaking her head. "Beating up Papa was one thing, and beating my daddy was another. I don't think you'd beat them up yourself if you were in my place."

Asuka nodded repeatedly. "Maybe I would have, but who knows? I wasn't able to reach there anyways."

"Don't worry, your dad beat the hell out of that Steve for you, he was confined in the hospital with broken bones in his hands. I guess your dad finally paid his debt on you."

"The turn of events is crazy!" Asuka's brow frowned, showing how baffled she is.

"I'll say, my dad's a whacking fighter now. He so approves of me joining in tournaments and even challenges me. The worst part is, I do lose to him even when I'm doing my best, I hate how his moves are so like yours, and I'm so un-immune to the Kazama style!"

Asuka laughed at Lili who felt kind of insulted since she was saying the truth.

"What about us now?" Asuka had ceased laughing; she stood closer to Lili, her head was only reaching the end of the blonde's chin so she had to look up in order to maintain eye contact with her.

Looking down at Asuka, Lili wasn't saying anything but she was also maintaining the eye contact. Asuka slowly felt awkward until her blush was visible.

"We can still get that Pandora box if you want to…" Asuka asked Lili, her face was averted from the blonde, trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

"The hell with that stupid box, no one needs it anymore. My plans are ruined anyways."

"What plans?"

Lili looked at Asuka, she held the brown heads chin and shifted Asuka's head to face her. "Nothing" she said so close to Asuka before kissing her.

"I'm just going to tell you my problem Asuka, you're too honest while I'm full of lies." Lili went away fast as she came but soon kissed Asuka again after speaking.

"What kind of lies?" Asuka asked her, their lips just inches away.

"I can't tell you yet" Lili's lips traveled to Asuka's face and bit the girl's ear. Asuka couldn't hide the pleasure of moan she had from the soft bite on her ear. Fast and thirsting, Lili cupped her in the face and kissed her in the lips. Their lips opened and closed together and before long, they were letting their tongues meet. Using her lips to bite gently on Asuka's lower and upper lip, Lili was in control of everything and Asuka just let her. It was new, very raw and chaste. It wasn't always that Lili would take control of these things so Asuka would always cherish it, even plead for it to happen more.

The next minute that they've stopped kissing, Lili embraced Asuka, tucking her face on the girl's hair. "I miss your smell" She said, sniffing Asuka as she hugged her tighter.

Asuka smiled and shifted her eyes to Lili. "So are we back together?"

"Nope" Lili said with a cheerful tone.

Asuka felt a rushing irritation as she pushed Lili off of her, "Then what was that for?"

"I just needed that to be able to get through for the week or more."

"You're going away again?"

"No, I'm still going to stay here in Osaka; I just won't meet you for the mean time."

"Then what about our relationship? Why are you telling me you miss me if you're still not even going to come back to me?"

Lili had a sad look in her eyes as she looked at Asuka. "Your dad made me hear a recording where you were telling things about me to him. It was real sweet and romantic."

Asuka seemed so baffled that Lili had to laugh at her. "He also told me that you didn't know you were being recorded."

Asuka slapped herself in the face. "Then what?" she said with a growl.

"He also told me about you crying when I left. I never cried Asuka, I was just sad but…I expected everything. Except for you going to Monaco, I expected everything. Tell me Asuka, did you really cry?"

Asuka nodded her head one time, remembering it felt like the pain was also back again.

"I'm sorry" Lili said first, rubbing her finger on Asuka's cheek. "I really thought your dad was exaggerating, it's just so unbelievable to know that you'd cry, for me. You don't look like the type who…cries" Asuka saw the drop of tear on the ground; she raised her head up and saw Lili's tears coming down.

"I've been too focused to hide everything; I didn't realize I would hurt you so much. I'm sorry Asuka, I love you, and I never wanted to hurt you."

Asuka raised her right hand to wipe away Lili's tears, laughing at her. "It's alright, I hurt you too."

Lili sniffs as she lets Asuka clean her tears. "Yeah, but…there's still something more I have to do that will hurt you again."

Asuka looked at Lili , considering the next thing she'll say. She grasped Lili's shoulder and looked up to the blonde. Asuka sighed heavily as she concentrated a big ounce of bravery in her.

"I guess I can still survive" Asuka's hand tightened its grip on the blonde's shoulder. "Fire away with whatever you still have to do. It's not like I have the choice of giving up now."

Lili smiled at Asuka, happy that the girl is cooperative with her, for once. "Don't worry; I won't leave you alone this time." Lili placed her forehead on Asuka.

Asuka smirked, rolling her eyes up to meet with Lili's. "That's enough of a reassurance."

* * *

**Ok, I know that I filled this chapter with a lot more questions, but the answers are so close now that there's only 2 chapters left. If there's anything about this story that seem's to be out of place or still a bit unclear, you could tell me, because I might miss some of them myself and leave this story with a hole. Please and Thank you ^^**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Ahehe, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I unexpectedly went abroad and the country I went to had a scarce source of internet. I just got home but I really, really wanted to post this now so here it is.  
**

**OppositeCentaur Thank you for supporting AsuLili even if you don't write about them, I'll be glad to do that work for you ;) and try my best to always keep up the good writing.**  
**AsukaEnergetic1 I'm also sorry to always make you confused with questions, but don't worry as promised I will answer all of them or rather Asuka and Lili will.**  
**Trapstarjohny Your words of praise are such a flatter to me :) I hope to clear your anxiousness about the stories ending and live up to your expectations.**  
**And I promise that my second AsuLili is ten if not a 100 times better than this one, since I've already planned it bigger.**

**Thanks for all the support guys, only one chapter left after this, I hope I make you guys happy.**  
**Well then, read away.**

* * *

Asuka has been sitting at the center of their dojo for a long time and she isn't sure herself how long it's been now.

Mr. Rochefort went home the same day they went for a feast in the restaurant.  
It was evident enough that he would've wanted to stay longer but since all his fortunes is back; he is unfortunately busy with a lot of business. His daughter didn't go home with him but she promised to be back by Christmas.

Lili went back to Asuka's house that night. The two of them went directly to the ebony's bedroom. Asuka sat at her bedside while Lili was standing at the adjacent wall, leaning her back on it.

Lili looked at Asuka and speaked with a light tone, something you use when you're slowly conveying something shocking to someone. "I'm just going to be at my old place, at the Barbarella. I need to meet some people." Asuka doesn't speak and lets the blonde continue talking after a brief pause. "They're the people responsible."

Blocking that thread of memory in her head Asuka breathed heavy, hearing only her own noise inside the empty dojo. She gulped before exhaling the air she collected. She was Indian sitting on top of a blue pillow with her hands punching each other.

Meditating, she was trying to calm everything in her that should make any stress or vulnerability in her body. Her efforts are useless though, as her mind just kept jumping from memories, thoughts and feelings. Her mind wasn't ready to relax.

Twitching after her last account of thought about Lili, she finally stops doing the obvious not working meditation. Her hands rest on top of her thighs.

She stands up from the pillow and kicks it to the end of the room. Her one foot begins to stomp on the floor. Not a moment later, a lot of the guys in the dojo went inside from the front door.

They were four in maximum and aligned horizontally to Asuka. Each one of them bowed to the girl before putting up a battle stance. Asuka bowed once to all of them and quickly shifted to her battle stance.

Like their procedure of bowing, only one man at a time stroked Asuka. The girl was fairly getting even with them but as soon as each of the four had stroked, all of them came at once.

Asuka was getting more and more dependent on her neutral defense and slowly she couldn't strike anymore. The guys stopped attacking and asked Asuka if she was alright. The girl was still shielding herself with her hands, breathing heavily under and sweating.

* * *

Lili went closer to Asuka, but she stopped as her knees come in contact with Asuka's.  
"You don't get cured that easily Asuka, your medicine has a side effect."

Asuka raised her one eyebrow at the blonde. "What kind of side effect?"

Lili looked down at Asuka, her hand glided to the girl's torso up to her neck before pushing her down the bed. Lili rolled Asuka over and sat at her back; she took one of the girl's feet and stretches it sideward.

Asuka shouted in pain and struggled to get Lili off of her.

"Ah! That hurts Lili!" She continues to wiggle her foot and attempts to kick Lili from the back. The blonde still didn't let go and took her other foot too, stretching it on the other side.

"Ahh! Why are you doing this to me?" Asuka wailed with almost tears in her eyes. Lili releases both her feet and puts them down gently. She comes down of Asuka's back and lays at the girl's right. She moves Asuka's body closer to her and embraced her.

Asuka was still giving out painful expressions, Lili whispered in her ear. "I told you I'd hurt you"

"I didn't know it was physically…" Asuka was speaking like a really injured person, her words squiggling.

Lili rolled her body once more until she was on top of Asuka's front now. The blonde seems to enjoy her position so much that her feet rising up and down in the air. Lili's left hand was placed on Asuka's shoulder while her right hand kept brushing the girl's hair in place.

"Your side effect is that you can't fight anymore." Lili took Asuka's hand and gripped it so hard that their hands were shaking with the tightness. Asuka bit her lip with the pain until Lili released her hand fast. "See? You're not fighting." The blonde places her thumbs on the sides of Asuka's forehead. "Your serum is something that affects the mind Asuka, every medicine has a side effect and your medicine's side effect is blocking your instance to fight."

Asuka eyes were closed when Lili placed her thumbs on her forehead but she slowly opened them after hearing what Lili said. "That must be why I had a harder time in fighting at the tournament."

Lili nodded to her. "Yes, it's all mentally Asuka, you just need to break away from what's blocking your mind."

"But what is blocking my mind?"

Lili smiled weakly at Asuka "Denial" the two of them looked unbelieving at each other before laughing together.

"Really?" Asuka asked smiling like a fool. Lili didn't answer her and proceeded to kiss her instead. The blonde cupped Asuka's head with both her hands and kissed her deeply, forcefully and passionately.

She separates with a loud smooching sound and a line of saliva at both their lips. "Ok, I don't know, but maybe it is. You can't laugh this out." Lili was trying to stop laughing herself since Asuka was smiling so goofy at her. "Take this seriously; you won't be able to fight if you don't"

"What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

Bang!

Asuka falls to the floor again; a different set of guys in the dojo was facing her again. Mr. Kazama went close to his daughter and handed her his hand to stand up. Asuka takes it and slowly walks out of the dojo.

The brown head goes to her bedroom and lies down on her bed. Her face was under the pillows. A few hours later as night came, Lili calls Asuka's in her cellphone.

Sitting up in the bed, Asuka went to the window before answering Lili.

"How was it?" The blonde asks without any first greetings.

"It's getting worse, I'm just losing more. How was your trip?"

"I went to…some doctors. They said that there's nothing to do but for you to fight it off psychologically. It's just mental control Asuka; I know you can do it."

"That's easy to say but it's hard to do." Asuka was speaking in calm voice like there wasn't any problem.

The call ends suddenly, Asuka looks at the phone surprisingly. "Oh, I think I made her mad" Asuka's face looked of worry.

Minutes later, Asuka was dressing up to go to Lili's unit when her bedroom door opens big and violently hitting the wall so loud. Lili stood under the door frame and looked at the brown head with fierce eyes.

"At the dojo, now" the blonde commands her before walking to the place herself.

Asuka followed her as quick as she could, not minding to change the jeans and jacket she was preparing to wear a while ago.

Lili was wearing her white frilled dress and waited for Asuka at the center of the dojo.  
The brown head looked around before stopping in front of Lili. She sees that no one else was around. The blonde must've made the guys leave.

"We're going to fight aren't we?" Asuka asked in a bothered tone.

Lili sways her hair and closes her eyes. Her mouth curves to a malevolent smile. "This is a great place to fight, don't you think?" Instantly her eyes open and her body jumps to the air. She hits Asuka in the head but only partially as the brown head was able to cover under her arms.

Lili walked backwards to give distance for her and Asuka.

"Come on Asuka, I'm helping you. Fight" Asuka looked very reluctant but she tried to run for Lili and kick her at the side but the blonde dodges her entirely.

Lili wasn't attacking Asuka anymore and just let the girl attempt to attack her. As their play of hit and dodge gets longer, Lili decided to trip Asuka in the feet and let her fall in the floor. The brown head lied there without moving for at least a minute, Lili stood beside her, patiently waiting for the girl to stand up.

Asuka moved her hands and stretched them up to help her stand up. She faced Lili and gave her a fast punch for the face but the blonde ducked her head down as Asuka expected. The brown head takes Lili's shoulder and continues to trample the girl down. Once sitting above the blonde's back, Asuka smirked and exclaimed "Ha!"

Lili didn't move but she let out a little laugh. "Nice job Kazama"

"Yeah, but I think I still need some more practice. I guess I'm just too scared to hurt people now."

"So that's what's blocking you?"

"And some doubt, it's hard to fight again once you've lost."

"Oh, you made me feel that a lot." Lili was able to push Asuka off now, but only because the girl let her.

They we're going to hit each other again, but Asuka held her hands and stopped her. "Isn't that enough now?"

Lili's eyes widened and before she knew it she cracked a smile at Asuka. "Your right, I guess it's enough."

Asuka freed Lili's hands and fogged out the dust in her clothes. Lili opened her arms wide at her.

"What's that for?" Asuka asked looking quizzical at the blonde.

"I'm offering you a hug" Lili muttered first. "You know, to welcome you on your success."

Asuka crossed her arms in front of the girl. "Why do you think I want you to give me a welcome hug?"

Lili's happy expression changed to annoyed. She placed her arms back to her and tried to walk away. "Fine if you don't want to" half of her body was close to shifting backward from Asuka when the girl embraced her from the back.

"Can't you just offer me a kiss?"

"Asuka, you're so needy" Lili took the girl's hand out of her waist and turned her body to fully face Asuka. She bent her head down to reach Asuka's lips and kissed her, slightly smiling as she felt Asuka taking the lead again.

But all problems don't end here!

Since Asuka has lost the Iron fist tournament and went into fighting hibernation for almost a month now. A lot of gossips went circling around the little city of Osaka, particularly to those people who are interested to know the reasons for Asuka's recent fiascos.

It's great to be the hand of disciple in the area, especially when you have a lot of gangs bowing down in fear of you. Asuka had held that title for as long as she could remember, even naming herself the gang mediator. Ever since she's been hiding inside her house and the dojo, trying to get past her side effects, no one's been out there to stop gangs from fighting.

But the question is, where they fighting at those times?

Unbeknownst to anyone in the city, a cruel payback for the mighty gang mediator who is now at her lowest is planning to be extracted.

Asuka has finally decided to come back to her job but she finds the streets empty of the trouble she was expecting to have multiplied in the time she was not present. Walking on the area with not a fight in sight was something suspicious rather than peace for the brown head.

Walking here to there and just passing alleys, Asuka scratched her head since even the bars and clubs that the gang's always hanged out in were empty.

"Where the hell did all those goons went to?" Asuka asked out loud in the abandon park at the end of the city. This place was always full of those wretched men in tattoos and piercings.

Asuka continued to survey the area; she notices that a silhouette kept following her from the back. As her usual self, Asuka dares to face this person without a fear but as soon as she turned her head to see her opponent, she is flabbergasted with the sight.

There was hundreds of them, standing side by side and wearing different clothes that represent each of their gangs. They had barb wires rolled on baseball bats, guns of assorted sizes, swords and ropes of metals that they throw and twirl in the air.

"Hey there Asuka, we heard about your fault out and decided to throw a united revenge party to pay for all your hard work on us."

Asuka growled and looked at everyone with mad eyes, her hands kept tightening in a fist. "Teaming up to beat me after hearing I went through a fallout, I always knew that all of you were cowards!"

The guys from the back that had ropes of metals and guns pointed their weapons at Asuka, the leaders at the front raised their hand to signal them that they're not supposed to strike yet.

"We'll show you who the coward is!"

"Let her have it boss! Let's kill her right here!"

The gangs kept cheering to their bosses who looked pissed at Asuka.

"You hear that brat? We ain't here to have our butts kicked anymore. This is a revolution to take down the nosy gang mediator that you are." A big fat guy in a silver and yellow tuxedo said to Asuka. He had rings in all his fingers and had a wig on top of his bald head.

Asuka takes a rock near her and crushes it to pieces with one stomp of her feet. She points her index finger to the fat guy. "I don't prefer being called nosy. You guys are gonna get it from me." The girls eyes might be brown but flames of red would be coming out now with her anger and annoyance at the gangs who stupidly unified and made this fucking group bully party.

The fat guy jolted in fear at Asuka's warning but he soon acted all mighty again and frown his eyebrows with anger. He snapped his fingers and shouted. "Go get her!"

All the goons behind him and even those beside him went after the signal and run to face Asuka. The girl easily kicks those approaching in front of her, enough force to keep them flying far. In due time though, the goons were coming from everywhere, and Asuka had to do jumps and backflips but she still couldn't stop everyone.

Landing from a tall jump, one of the metal ropes catches her in the feet. She falls to the ground where some of the goons attempted to kick her but she quickly stand up again and begins to do combos of kicks and punches in every direction. Time to time she also gets punched in the face or the stomach; she would feel the anguish of barb wire scratching her from god knows where in her body since they kept adding.

But the upper hand was still hers, from hundreds that started to attack her, there were only seventy at least now. There were bodies in the floor now that kept making the others trip and fall, giving Asuka a chance to make them sleep too. Yet the battle just kept getting harder since the leaders were still not in the field.

When Asuka seems to be slowing down from tiredness, a guy wearing a black jacket over a red shirt came close to Asuka and hit her in the stomach with a sliced steel bar.

The brown head's body soon lost balance and fell to the floor, but Asuka was able to quickly stand sitting.

"You remember me?" The guy in the black told her, raising her chin with the steel bar. Asuka looked at the guy and recognizes him. "I'm that guy you kicked in the face back then when you were stopping my group from fighting with another."

The guy throws the steel bar away and starts stretching his feet while holding Asuka's head steady. "Let's see you experience that now"

Asuka tried to struggle free but her hands couldn't move from pain yet. She closed her eyes as she braces for the impact but she instead felt her head loose from the tight grasp. She opened her eyes and saw it in time when the guy flew from the floor, dropping meters away right on his face to the concrete ground.

A hand extends in front of Asuka, she looks up and sees Lili standing in her white frilled dress. Asuka was ready to grab Lili's hand but a few inches before she totally reaches it, she closes her hand and looked determined at Lili. Her hand open again and slaps the blonde's hand away.

She uses her hands to bounce up to stand. "Don't underestimate me Rochefort" Asuka told Lili, smiling with her signature confidence and arrogance.

"That's my Asuka" Lili stands behind Asuka and faces the other goons left with the brown head. "Let's pummel them!" she yells before both of them emerge back to the battle.

The guys came falling down, flying here and there, blood, sweat and all their worthless guns and other weapons were scattered everywhere. Some of the bodies were even hanging on the trees and the small fences.

When there was only a few of them left, close combat became more prominent, it was only three on one now.

Asuka hit the two fat guys head together, so hard that they fell unconscious immediately. She tosses the other fat guy while she makes the other guy a hammer to smash on the third guy who was very thin. The third guy hits the nearby post, his body shivered in pain before he slides down to the floor. Asuka tosses the fat guy to him, burying him under the fat body.

Asuka run to check on Lili who made the other guys follow her to the back of the park.  
Upon arriving there, she sees Lili busy fighting with the three guys. The one guy was about to hit her in the ankle while she was busy blocking the hits of the other guy.

Asuka goes to her rescue and steps on the guy's instep before knocking him out with a hard punch of her elbow.

Lili's other opponent gets caught in distraction giving Lili a chance to wipe him out with a cartwheel on his head. The blonde lands back on her feet and faces Asuka.

"I know you're ankle will hurt if he kicked it" The Japanese said with smile on her face.

Lili smiled back at her, looking at Asuka's side. "Well thank you; kick incoming from your side"

Asuka dodges the attack by tumbling up while Lili cartwheeled away. The last douche who thought he could land a surprise attack on Asuka failed miserably. The brown head stepped on top of his head, kicks it and makes his fallen body a landing pad.

The last douche was the fat guy with the wig. Asuka took his fake hair out and throwed it to the river. She took the guys torso from the back and made him look at the whole surrounding. Every one of the goons was asleep on the ground, the guns unloaded and broken, and the baseball bats shattered with mutilated barb wires.

"This is what you call a revolution?" Asuka tossed the guy back to the floor and rested her feet on top of his chest. "You guys shouldn't even be considered gangs; you're all just a bunch of pathetic opportunists! And never call me NOSY!"

The fat guy had lost his consciousness by the time that Asuka had hardened her feet on top of his chest. Asuka breathed in and out, she swallowed and brushed her hair back.

As soon as she looked at Lili, the blonde offered her a genuine smirk of excellence. Asuka chuckled before running off to her, kissing her right there and then.

With hundreds of beaten guys in the floor and smell of battles success in the air, the two bathed in their make out session, thirsting to taste the damp lips that they always can't get enough of.

They don't even know when they stopped kissing or how they left the not so abandoned park. They just found themselves continuing to kiss in the soft covers of a bed now.  
The two of them had managed to arrive at Lili's bedroom at the condominium, not really taking notice how they got there either.

They were now fighting to take the clothes out of each other. This time they were successful and Asuka didn't let this go on without basking in it. Ignoring Lili's request to turn off the lights, the brown head even turned on the lampshade at the bedside.

Asuka pinned both Lili's hand to the headboard, staring at the bare body of the blonde. Lili had tomato red blushes running all over her face to her ears to her neck. She closed eyes but Asuka kissed her at the ridge of her nose. "Look at me too" She said to Lili with pleading in her voice.

"I can't" The blonde answered feeling so flustered in embarrassment. She felt Asuka's hands free hers and slowly the Japanese leaned in to kiss her and caressed her breasts.

When Asuka went away from the kiss, she immediately hears the low suppressed moans of Lili. The girl looked at Asuka and tried to push her head down to kiss her again. "Please, just kiss me or I'll moan"

"It's alright, it's cute"

"You are so unfair" Lili moans a little louder by the second as Asuka begins to kiss all over her body. "Asuka, don't kiss me there"

"I can't help it; I want to make you all mine" Asuka travelled back up to Lili and kissed the blonde on the forehead. "I want Emilie De Rochefort to be mine and mine only"

Lili smiled at Asuka and held her sweaty hair; she repeatedly brushes it to the sides to see into Asuka's eyes. Lili squeezed Asuka's ears while she cupped the girls face.

"I've wanted you for the longest time Asuka, I love you" she shuffles to embrace Asuka. "Of course I'm only yours"

As they separated from their embrace, Asuka placed her hand on Lili's collarbone and lifted herself a few inches away.

"Now look at me" Asuka demanded, her brown eyes locked in the abyss of Lili's blue orbs.

Lili trekked her hands on Asuka's shoulders to the girl's waist and circled her hands to feel Asuka's skin.

"Yes, I have always only been looking at you."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Haha, ok I'm laughing out since I know I made a really confusing storyline at the past chapter but it's really what I've planned to do from the start so hell yeah I'll just write it even though it's quiet embarrassing.  
And I'm quite afraid to write a smut story yet so I didn't mega the love scene, also I want the story to keep being clean and pure as it was from the very start so I hope you guys understand it.**

**_OppositeCentaur_****: Ok, I laughed at your comment about the worthless guns but just to clear what happened, the guys holding them forgot they had guns to shoot and just run to Asuka. Of course, When Asuka saw the gun in their hands, she just snapped the gun in two or either kicks it too hard and it landed broken on the ground that's why all the guns were broken in the ground. XD  
I'm a bad writer to forget elaborating that part in the story. I'm real sorry!**

**_AsukaEnergetic1_****: the part where Asuka seems to have become a coward with the serum is just a small part of a big story that Lili is hiding. Remember when she said she's full of lies? She wasn't lying that time.  
Oh, and Lili is just busy going to _those responsible _that's why she couldn't see Asuka, unless she wants to. **

_**Trapstarjohny: **_**I always want people to know just how perfect my AsuLili OTP is and the way you love my writing makes me love them more and get inspired to write more. Until the end I wish to always give you the quality that you've bestowed to entitle me. Thank you real much!**

* * *

Lili wakes up from the ring of her cell phone. It was a good thing that Asuka was facing the other way, so she easily stood up and got her cell phone from the pocket of her frilled dress.

She answers the call and quaintly sits back to her position in the bed. Asuka moved around until she was facing in Lili's direction. The blonde talked in the cell phone while brushing Asuka's hair, smiling warmly at her girlfriend's sleeping face.

Before her call ends, Asuka wakes up just in time to hear her speak in her mother tongue of elegant French. She embraces closer to Lili by the blonde's waist and mumbles to let Lili know that she was awake.

Putting her cellphone down the side table, Lili looked at Asuka and greeted her. "Hey"

Asuka pointed her head upward to Lili "I love how you speak French"

"Yeah? Then I'll speak French to you from now on"

"I won't understand you then, I'd hate that. Just continue speaking in English"

Lili giggled "Alright" She planned to give Asuka a kiss in the forehead but the ebony saw it coming. Asuka raised her head up and catches Lili's lips in her own.

"Sorry, I prefer my morning kisses to be in the lips." Shortly after speaking, Asuka kisses Lili again; her body was still lying on the bed so she was holding onto Lili's shoulder for support in order to reach her lips.

"Let's make breakfast together" Lili speaks between the short void of their kiss.

"Uhm" Asuka only muffles,unable to form words since she was the one instigating the kiss to deepen. When her lips separated from Lili, she used her thumb to wipe the blonde's lips.

"But you're enough of a meal already"

"We've had enough of each other last night; I think I want a real meal now."

"I haven't had enough" Asuka slyly pushes her lips back to Lili. This time she let her tongue in without any start up anymore.

The blonde let her do what she wants until Asuka herself stopped. Lili took this time to stand up and wear a bathrobe on. She took Asuka's shirt and rims it on top of the ebony's head.

Once Asuka head pops out of the t-shirt, Lili touches their noses together. "I want white curry" She requests with a cute provoking voice.

Asuka blushing and still resistant agreed before giving a sigh. She tells Lili to hand her other clothes.

Out at the joint kitchen and dining area of Lili's unit, Asuka was looking around the refrigerator and looked back at Lili who was sitting at a chair facing Asuka.

"You don't have ingredients" Asuka said, shifting to the side in order to show the empty fridge aside from bottles of water. "What do you even eat here?" She asked next, showing worry in her tone.

Lili stood up from the chair she was seating at and moved to a drawer under the kitchen countertop. She takes out a jar filled with white powder and tries to open it. Asuka watches her for a second before coming over to take the jar. It only took her one twist to open the lid.

Lili takes back the jar from her and opens another drawer, pulling out a pan.

"I don't care if its breakfast, lunch or dinner, but I love pancakes. Your white curry is my second love." She then turns around and opens the electric stove. She places the pan on top and proceeds to ready the pancake mixture.

Asuka, was left to do nothing since Lili didn't seem to need help so she stood at the end of the countertop and watched the blonde.

"So, do I get three pancakes today?" Asuka asked, seeing Lili pour the first piece of the pancake mix.

"My dad told you about it?" Lili wasn't looking at Asuka, though she smiled looking at the perfect shaping pancake.

"Yeah, One is I miss you, Two is get better, Three is I love you." Lili's first pancake had successfully landed on the plate, she giggled at Asuka before pouring in the next pancake. "Wait, what does four pancakes mean?" Asuka asked again, recalling the time that Katherine was given four decks when they were in Vegas.

"You look horrible when you wake up" Asuka almost slipped off the countertop after Lili said it with a serious voice.

"For real?" The Japanese had a rising brow to show her doubt.

"Yes, I specifically made that for her since she likes pancakes like me. I'd figure it'd be an irony that the thing she likes the most is actually backfiring her. Though you're the first person I've told this about, she thinks that more pancakes mean's I love her more so this is just our little secret." Lili winked at Asuka.

Asuka laughed and shaked her head before nodding at Lili. "Ok, she won't ever know. I promise" Asuka raised her right hand to pledge her promise.

Not long enough, they enjoyed eating their pancakes. This time there was no meaning to numbers since Lili cooked all of what her powder could make.

Lili sat on top of Asuka's thigh, letting the brown head feed her until they were both stuffed with the sweet bready breakfast. They whispered at each other's ears and kissed and embraced and just acted like any other couple does on their mornings.

By the next hour, they were sitting, hands held at the back of Lili's limousine.

"This is the first time you've ride in my limousine right?" Lili asked Asuka who was leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah, it looks more spacious than it does on the outside."

"I bet everyone in your school will start getting close to you again, when they see you coming to school right now, in a limo."

"Ugh, don't you mean the wannabe's and the feelers?"

"Yes, they and some innocent people who just wants to be friends with you."

"I don't need them. I have you." Asuka rolled her head to face Lili.

"I know, but Asuka…I'm not in your school anymore. In fact, I was talking with daddy this morning because I'm going home tomorrow."

Asuka felt a lunge of sadness in her heart. This was the first time she realized that Lili had transferred back to her school in Monaco. Also, Christmas was coming by the week, Lili had promised her daddy that she's be home by then.

So, even if it was against her will, Asuka had to accept this.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll send you to the airport tomorrow." Asuka said and gave her girlfriend a peck in the cheeks.

When the limo arrived at the campus, the two girls waved goodbye at each other from the car's window.

Lili gives Asuka a flying kiss in the hand which the ebony acted like she was catching it in the air. They giggle at each other before Lili closes the window and the car leaves instantly.

Asuka stopped her giggling and looked hesitant at the sky. That whole day was a waste to go to school. Since Christmas vacations were on now, there weren't any classes anymore and most students have gone on trips already.

The ebony head went home after school and went to her father. Mr. Kazama was making his tea when Asuka came in the kitchen.

"So, how was it?" The cheeky father asked his daughter who was clearly aware of his daughter's reason to be absent from the house last night.

Asuka blushed and looked away to the side. "Like hell I'd tell it."

Mr. Kazama laughed, and pointed a cup at Asuka. "Relax, I was joking. Here, drink this"

Asuka was still blushing but she took her father's offer and quickly drank the tea. She yelped as she forgot how her dad likes super-hot teas.

"She's going to go back to Monaco tomorrow. I promised to send her off."

"What time is it?"

"She texted me, 7 am"

"Oh..early isn't it?" Mr. Kazama had a funny questioning face.

"I know." Asuka said, shifting her head to the side again.

"Why don't you sleep in her place then?" Mr. Kazama waved his hand, as if to point the obvious. "I don't think I can wake you up that early and we both know you like sleeping in. Besides, I know you want to."

Asuka had a big smile on her face; she didn't care about the heat of her tea now and drank it in a full drop. She embraced her father so tight. "You are the best dad ever!" She yelled before going out and heading to the Barbarella Condominiums.

Asuka just ran to the condominiums and it was real luck that Lili was also on her way in.  
The blonde was about to enter the building when she noticed her girlfriend walking towards her.

Before she knew it, Asuka hugged her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lili asked the ebony, hugging her back.

"My dad let me stay the night with you."

"Ready for another round?" The blonde mischievously asked.

"Let's get to the room" Asuka pushed the glass door open and pulled Lili fast to the elevators, kissing her right there as the door closes.

In the morning, Lili woke up first again, just enough time to get ready for her flight.  
The sun still hasn't shined but her bedroom was still bright since Asuka never turns off the lights.

The blonde had a hard time to stand up now since Asuka was embracing her in the waist. She collected the sheets of comforters to her front and dragged them as hard as she could while getting off the bed.

When her feet had touched the cold floor, she tried even harder to keep on walking. She realizes that not only the sheets of blankets were stopping her, but also the ebony who was still embracing her in the waist.

"I can't let go, I don't want you to leave." Asuka spoke in a dreary voice, her body moves closer to Lili.

Lili looked behind her and saw the half sleeping Asuka, talking and mumbling in sequence. The blonde didn't want to leave herself, but she needs to.

"Why don't you come with me then?" Lili suggests, a bit silly feeling.

"Back to Monaco?"

"Yes. We haven't gone there together, what do you say?"

Asuka went away from Lili and stood up. She wore her clothes as fast as she could and run for the doors. "I'll be back with my stuff!" The ebony shut the door close, leaving Lili alone.

~ At Monaco ~

So, Asuka comes back in just 20 minutes after she left which made Lili praise her agility. The brown head was a bit embarrassed since her dad; Mr. Kazama had decided to come along.

Together the three of them rode the plane and arrived at the evening on Monaco.

Since Mr. Rocehfort was busy with a business meeting, someone unexpected went to the airport to pick up the three.

"Yo there! Welcome to Monaco" A blonde girl wearing a black skirt with a blue top waved her hand in a checking position.

"Katherine" Asuka said, looking surprised to see the girl once more.

"The Rochefort king is busy so he asked me to come here and get the love birds with a supportive daddy." The blonde raised her other hand and pushed the button to her car signal.

Asuka frowned as she talks in a low audible voice. "I feel bad for missing her."

Lili looked at Katherine, her expression, neutral as ever. "You should be"

The snarky blonde cousin of Lili drove them to the newly renovated mansion. Better and much beautiful now. The maids were back, the butlers are all there, the other people who have other jobs and more decorations than ever.

The big dining table has been set with food of different cuisines and culture. Asuka and Lili sat together opposite their parents and, Katherine who was sitting at the right of Mr. Rochefort.

Lili was scolding her father who brought a lot of paperwork on the dining table and kept asking for Katherine's help to sign papers and calculate amounts and investments.

Asuka found it new to hear Katherine be so professional and fast at math.

"Oh, well, that's because she's a valedictorian of Harvard University in business and commerce." Lili explained to Asuka who almost spilled her water out.

"Who would've thought she was smart?" Asuka exclaimed to Lili.

"Well, she's a topnotch businesswoman in the world Asuka. That's why she never got affected by the bankruptcy of the Rochefort and why she helplessly wastes money in casinos"

"I see. But I think she thinks you're smarter…" Asuka whispered to Lili, not to catch Katherine's attention.

"Well that's because I am but unlike her, I'm not so into business."

"I don't even think it fits you" Asuka handed Lili a piece of strawberry in her fork. The blonde takes it and revels in the sweet taste as Asuka feeds her more.

Katherine, looking at the two, speaked up without realizing.

"Hey get a room you two!" She shouts from her seat.

Mr. Rochefort looks from Katherine to Lili, he seemed quite confused.

"Oh, Uncle, you don't know it yet but Asuka and Lili are actually a couple" Katherine explained to the blonde man.

Asuka dropped her fork on Lili's plate. "I…I…"

Mr. Rochefort looked at Asuka, stared at her. He didn't give out an expression and his face was straight and boring. Soon, his hands rested in the table, he closed his eyes and opened them again. "That's good then .Nothing but the best for my Lili"

The blonde father smiled simultaneously at the two girls before looking at Mr. Kazama.  
"A child of my fair trainer is only the best I could think of to match the prowess of the Rochefort. I've known all along, Lili, I'm just waiting for you to tell me."

Lili smiled at her father, she nodded as she looked at Asuka. "Yes, Daddy, she's the one."

Everyone in the table sighed happily; Katherine clapped slowly to catch their attention.

"Well, well, welcome to the family Asuka."

"You should find your own girlfriend, Kat" Mr. Rochefort told the girl beside him.

"No, thanks uncle, I'm not a lesbian, I'm just bi. I don't like complicated."

Asuka and Lili giggled from the chairs in front of Katherine. "We don't really think that bi is less complicated."

Katherine chuckled. "Yeah, I like super complicated."

Now everyone in the table was laughing, getting filled more with air than food in their stomach.

Up at Lili's bedroom by the night, Asuka and her blonde lover just sat at the pillows of in the bed, feet above each other and heads resting on the headboard.

"It's Christmas tomorrow." Asuka said as she looked at the clock, moving just minutes towards midnight.

"Yup, let's wait for it together." Lili leaned closer to Asuka, since the ebony was smaller than her, Lili's head rested just on the cheeks of the ebony.

"It's still not enough" Asuka said first, she takes Lili's hand and entwined their hands together. "After New Year I'll still go home to japan and you'll be here at Monaco."

"Ahuh" Lili only mumbles while she nods.

"Are you going to visit me? I'll always visit you when I have the money"

"Of course I will."

"Will you miss me?"

"More than you'll miss me"

Asuka chuckled, she had big grin in her face. She shifted her head to the side and catched Lili's lip with hers. Slow at first and gentle, they let only their mouths touch but as it takes longer they held onto each other's faces and completely fall to the bed.

After they stopped, they just laid there facing each other at the center of the bed, no lights gave them the sight of each other but the shades of the moon.

"I love you" Lili said as she pressed closer to embrace her girlfriend. The room was so quiet except the rustling of their bed covers. Lili sunk her head on Asuka's neck, her hands travelling the girl's back, under her t-shirt.

Asuka patted the blonde head touching to the end of her nose and kisses it on top. She runs her hands to Lili's hair as she tangles their feet together and cuddle their bodies closer.

"I love you too" She whispers and kisses the blonde's forehead.

Soon they hear the clock tick midnight, and before it stopped they had slept in each other's hold.

* * *

**Haha! Ok, I'm sorry, I'm a liar! this is not the last chapter!**  
**I'm going to post it tomorrow night, since it's not finished yet. Technically, you can still say that this is the last chapter because everything seems fine now. ****But don't forget that there's still a lot of questions unanswered in the story, the REAL LAST CHAPTER is going to have those answers. **  
**It'll be like an OVA in anime's since it's going to have a bit of a difference from the whole story.**  
**Read that and this together, and you can just choose which ending you prefer. They're not alternative but both are still real different.**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Warning, you are now reading the last chapter of Love Gas. This will surely contain shock, confusion and change in the whole storyline so please be prepared.**

**OMG! I can't believe I've done it! I've finished Love Gas! (Jumps in happiness on top of my bed) I can't believe that a story I wrote in one short bond paper would evolve into 22 chapters.  
Thank you for all the support!  
I'm totally happy to devote my time in writing this since I want to make more people realize the beauty of shipping AsuLili.  
I'am such a proud AsuLili writer and I hope to see you guys, on my next story!**

**I shall now let you read the last and final chapter of love gas. Enjoy. Review. And have a good day.**

* * *

**The Last Chapter**

Lili was staying over in Asuka's house again. She's been there for a week now, and doesn't seem to be leaving soon.

Asuka is happy and fine with this, but somehow Lili has been going somewhere every day and come's back late in the evening. Asuka was beginning to become more and more suspicious of her girlfriends attitude.

Being worried and all Asuka decided to talk this over with Lili, and she planned the night so well, like preparing some white curry to make the blonde happy if she gets upset. Though aside from this, Asuka was fairly uninformed how to control an upset Lili.

Her fear for the worst kept her from actually making the action and instead the two of them shared the white curry for a relaxing star gazing at Asuka's bedroom window.

The next day, Lili didn't go anywhere and Asuka was happy that it seemed like her request was answered even when she hadn't said it all to the blonde.

Lili offered to make something for Asuka but she wouldn't tell what it is and asks Asuka to leave for the moment.

"Come on, Asu! Just for an hour or so, I don't want you spoiling my surprise" Lili begged with pouted lips that were irresistible enough to make her girlfriend bow to her request.

Asuka found herself in the streets quicker than she imagined. Walking aimlessly with nowhere to spend her hour or so, she had a passing idea on just where it was perfect to go right now.

Her feet shifted back and ran to the direction of the general hospital on top of the hills.  
Asuka was heading to Dr. Rosen, remembering to thank him for his job and to tell him about how she and Lili had actually worked out.

Asuka had a big wide smile on her face, stretching to the ends of her ears since she couldn't hide her excitement in stuffing her news in Dr. Rosen's throat. She didn't come by the reception anymore and dared to come directly to the room that Dr. Rosen tested her positive results for the antidote.

The door was unfortunately locked at that time so Asuka thought that the doctor wasn't there, but she tried to knock just to be sure. When no one was still opening the door after a dozen times of knocking, Asuka sighed disappointingly and turned back to the stairs.

She walked slowly again in order to waste more time and get home longer, she looked at the placards of names and schedules on the walls near the reception desk of the first floor.

Her eyeballs scanned bored, and she didn't even felt her yawn coming before it came all out. Covering her mouth to stop the yawning, Asuka's eyes suddenly went dry as she realized something.

She saw the name of Dr. Ramsey Rosen under the neurologist's, schedules from Monday to Friday, 2nd floor of the Neuro and Psycho bldg.

Asuka looked at her phone and saw that it was Wednesday, so Dr. Rosen must be there. The brown head traveled to the next building in order to reach the Neuro and Psycho. When she got to the second floor, she saw a small door at the end colored in blue with a gold plate name on the center top.

The plate read Ramsey Rosen M.D., Neurology.

Asuka was about to slide the door open but she had a tad bit of nervousness that wasn't present a while ago. Her hand formed into a fist and hesitantly she uses it to knock lightly on the door.

Moving sounds could be heard from the inside before the door slides to the right, revealing Dr. Rosen wearing his usual lab coat.

The doctor pushed his glasses to the tip of his nose bridge. "Asuka?" He asks clearly surprised to see the girl.

Asuka forced a smile at him. "Hey, you never told me you were a neurologist?"

Dr. Rosen looked at Asuka with serious eyes before letting the girl enter his office.

"I think it wasn't needed to be said." The doctor was cleaning some paper stacked at the side of the bed in his mini office room.

Asuka looked around and scanned the place. She sees a cabinet with a glass door and notices a vial with a paper labeled with serum. Curiously Asuka asked the busy doctor.

"Hey, Doc, is this the love serum?" Asuka's hand was pointed at the vial.

The doctor shifted his head to where Asuka was pointing and nodded upon seeing the bottle. "It sure is _the serum_" he said, lifting a box filled with papers.

The doctor checked the sheet's one by one, comparing them to see where they belonged to be filed.

Asuka looked at the doctor and shrewdly turned her body closer to the cabinet. She was facing Dr. Rosen but her hand was on her back, busy getting the serum from inside. When her hand was able to get the vial, she turned her back and found a plastic inside the cabinet. She took the plastic and poured one fourth of the vials content.

Asuka placed the serum back and closed the cabinet as quietly as she could. She sighed in relief when she saw that the doctor was fully engrossed in his cleaning.

"Hey, Doc, me and Lili are still together and we're actually having a date now so bye bye"

Asuka left the room before Dr. Rosen could even give her a reply. The doctor looked at her running, he shaked his head with a smile. "Hmm, I guess Lili has told her."

Back at her house, Asuka quietly went to the kitchen and saw Lili tasting something that she was cooking. From the smell that Asuka caught, she knew that the blonde was frying tempuras.

The brown head sneaked behind her girlfriend and embraced Lili in the waist from behind. Lili laughed slightly and turned her back, jumping to kiss Asuka as if ignoring that she was cooking something.

"I told you to come back in an hour or so" Lili told her girlfriend, scraping their lips together.

"Half an hour is good enough, I don't know why the hell are you cooking…and soon I also won't be able to know what it is your cooking. Tempuras are easily burned."

Lili pushed Asuka away and went back to her cooking, frantic that the tempuras might really have burned. She smiled when she saw that they were just fine.

"Wait for me at the dining table" Lili ordered Asuka with a condescending voice.

"Aye, Aye" Asuka said doing exactly what she was ordered. But she doesn't go directly to the dining table. She took two glasses and filled them with water, she poured all of the serum that she got in one glass, and lifted it while smiling crazy.

_Let's see how much more this love serum can make Lili fall in love with me?_

When Lili had placed all the food in the dining table, with Asuka helping her of course, the brown head offered a drink before they sat down. Cooking and frying made the blonde thirsty enough to take the glass without hesitation.

Asuka drank slowly and looked at how fast Lili had gulped all the water. Asuka took the liberty to take the glass and place it at the sink; she went back to Lili and waited for the serum's effect.

Asuka looked at the clock, _one minute that's what Dr. Rosen said before…_

Asuka eyes repeatedly changed from the clock to Lili, making the blonde baffled.

"Is that clock and me starting look alike to you?" Lili sarcastically asked the Japanese.

Asuka was about to answer her when she noticed how much sweat the blonde was making now, Lili's eyes were looking drowsier and her hand had started to fan herself.

"I suddenly feel so hot and sleepy" Lili said holding her forehead. Asuka wasn't saying anything; she was biting her lip for excitement.

Lili started to breathe in and out so fast that Asuka found herself feeling nervous now. Fast and without another sign, Lili's head fell on the plate in front of her. Asuka twitched in shock and quickly helped the blonde's head to stand.

"Lili?" Asuka called out the girl's name as she supported the blonde's head with her hands on the girl's forehead.

Later on, Lili wakes up in Asuka's bed. She instinctively stands sitting and saw Asuka at her right side, sitting at the computer chair.

"Are you ok Lili?" Asuka asked her girlfriend, taking her white hand into hers.

Lili's facial expression gradually changed to something that Asuka hasn't seen. The blonde looked pissed.

"I was knocked out to sleep without an idea why, and you're asking me if I'm fine?"

Asuka didn't care about the sudden irritation in Lili's attitude; she continued to ask the blonde.

"OK, maybe you're not but how about me? How do you feel about me?"

Again, gradually Lili's expression changed. This time she looked so warm and happy.

"I love you, so much." The blonde said taking her hand away from Asuka and pressing it the ebony's cheek. "When I first met you I was so scared to admit it since I know it'd be impossible for you to like me back. But you did, you did. And daddy finally met you. I always tell daddy about the girl I want to be with. It's you. Always you, and even before you noticed me, I was ready to give up everything for you. I came out so I should never have to hide my feelings for you. I almost scared my daddy to death but he accepted me and I'm so happy it worked out with you."  
Lili kepts speaking nonstop in a melodramatic voice, Asuka who was immensely happy at first begun to feel weird. She gently tries to put some distance between her and Lili. The blonde notices this and begins to act hostile.

"Why are you unclasping from me? Don't you dare let go Asuka. I hate this part of you, you're always so stingy sometimes and you're rarely romantic." Lili started to punch Asuka like a child in her chest.

Asuka didn't feel any pain from the punches but she stopped Lili, and looked her in the eye.

"What's wrong with you? You're supposed to love me more" Asuka said in a baffled voice.

"Why should I?" Lili asked her, having a harder stare.

Asuka jolted in fear before she confesses. "I went to Dr. Rosen and got a sample of the love serum. I made you drink it but you're not acting correctly."

Lili began laughing like a maniac "No, I think I'm just acting right. You know Asuka, unless you go to a quack doctor, you're never gonna get a love serum!" she continues laughing until Asuka gripped her wrists tighter.

"What do you mean? If it's not a love serum then what was I under in?"

"A truth serum" Lili rapidly raises her head up and stopped laughing. "A god damn truth serum" she hissed going closer to Asuka's face.

* * *

** LILI's POV**

* * *

Normal lettering - Lili is talking  
Italicized - Narrator/ or other character.

That time when Dr. Rosen asked me to go to the hospital he said he had the antidote for your serum.

_"Giving the antidote to her is going to make her stop loving you and unless she comes to me herself, I don't plan on making another antidote….is what I would want to say…"_

He told me that while we were sitting adjacent to each other. He had a folder in his hand and slowly handed it to me.

I opened the folder real confused and didn't even know what I had to read there. Dr. Rosen flipped the pages, and there I saw a report filed under a case of robbery. You see Asuka, a man was caught back then by the police.

He was burglar that got out of prison and wanted to help his friend escape. He robbed the truth serum that was supposed to be used in interrogating his accomplice about their burgling.  
They both got out of prison, but the guy got caught because he slipped from a plastic on the street and broke his ankle.

_Asuka's eyes went wide with surprise she remembers how she saw a man getting dragged by the police in front of the gas station she was working at back then.  
The memory of the police who was yelling at his capture went back to Asuka, she remembered the last thing she heard the officer say._

_"Yeah, you'll break something more for stealing—"_

_It was the truth serum that the man stole. That was what Asuka failed to hear._

_Although a shock of realization contained Asuka, she didn't tell this to Lili who was talking straight without a pause._

The police searched everywhere going back and forth from where they caught the first burglar in order to catch his accomplice.

_Asuka also remembers the mobile police motor that pass by again in the opposite direction._

They didn't get a lead until morning though. The school Asuka, the accomplice was hiding in the school… the campus was busy with the festival and the accomplice used that as a camouflage.

The goons you chased back then were actually police under cover to take the accomplice. Everyone was supposed to leave after the stampede Asuka, but you chased them and they thought that you were the accomplice since she was also a girl with short brown hair!

_Lili had finally stopped talking so Asuka rubbed her back as she helped the blonde regain breathing. The ebony took a bottle of water beside her and made Lili drink it. _

_"So what happened next?" Asuka asked Lili after she looked fine again to talk._

They shot you with the truth serum like planned. They were supposed to take you back to prison but I knocked them out and brought you to the hospital. Immediately you were banned from visitors until morning, and they discovered that you weren't the accomplice since she was caught the same day. She was actually the one who kept making those stampedes to hide herself in the crowd.

_ Lili laughed a little as she said this before returning to talk in fast pace._

The police asked Dr. Rosen to act as your physician and hide the whole incident until further notice. Asuka, they played us. All of them and I only knew it after Dr. Rosen told me because the police had resolved the case and had agreed to let you know.

He told me that the drink I'll give to you is not an antidote but something that will help take out all the toxins left of the serum in your body. Once you get dosed with psychological medicine for a long time,your personality is due to change.

Dr. Rosen told me that the most prominent thing in you will definitely reverse. If you're good at fighting, you'll get lousy at it. If you're not clingy, you get clingy. That's the first things I noticed of you.

I was resolved to help you recover without telling you anything until the time you're cured. I was supposed to tell you after we have our lunch today, but you got me to it.

_The two girls laughed together._

I asked Dr. Rosen to continue the love potion charade and help me get you to break up with me. I loved clingy Asuka but I'd rather have my original.

I hoped to set you straight by bringing us back to tekken, but I failed because you lost.  
I didn't leave your fight with Steve because I was disappointed at you.  
I was disappointed with myself, Asuka.  
Good thing our dad's came to the competition so I was able to lose happily.  
The Pandora box was always just a bait Asuka. We weren't going to get rich again with that, I just used it to lure you from the very start. It hurts me enough to do that.

But it gets worse when papa told me how much I hurt you. I really should've just stayed by your side. You never left me Asuka, I'm the dumb head who did that.

That's why I went back you after the tournament. I kept going to the police (those responsible) to help you get some supplementary medicine or anything to help you but I always believed you could surpass any mental disruption; I don't think it ever affected you and it was always just you showing a different side.

The sweet Asuka, the fragile Asuka , the broken Asuka and the original, strong Asuka.  
The side effects were only helping your other side to come out. Deep inside, Asuka is not such a brash person who likes hurting every one she fights and she's really possessive and cherishing.

_"Don't say that!" Asuka shouted with a red blush on her cheeks. Lili giggled at her before continuing to talk._

I was worried that you might not be that back to your old self again, so I dared to follow you and watch you from afar. Good thing though since I got to save you from the gang revolution.

_"Don't call it a revolution!" Asuka shouted again, this time her hands were in half fists._

_Lili laughed at her again,_

Well, it seems like you are back to your old self again, and now I can't stop talking!  
Your such a bully, how could you make me drink that?  
How could you wish for me to love you more? Was my love still not enough?

_Lili crawled away from the bed to reach Asuka. The Japanese who was overcome with fear fell off her chair and lied back first to the ground. Lili was able to come on top of her before she could move more. The blonde pinned her hands to the floor._

I…I was so happy when I heard you weren't in a love serum… because…because it means that you always loved me all by yourself…

_Lili was crying now like a baby, she was sniffing hard since she can't wipe her nose with her hands pinning Asuka._

Truth serum Asuka, it makes you tell the things you would never say under normal circumstances. It removes your hesitancy to lie, to deny, or to hide the things that people want to know from you. Ask me anything and I don't have the ability to stop myself from saying it-

_Amidst her teary explanation Lili's hold on Asuka had begun to wither, and slowly the ebony's hands were freed. Asuka sat up and embraced Lili, tight and keenly, before she kissed her to stop her from talking more._

"shhh" Asuka lullabied to Lili. "I understand, I'll take you to Dr. Rosen to have your toxins remove. I'm sorry for making you tell all that…" Asuka was slightly laughing.  
"It's quite shocker to discover them all in one go, but its ok, I can take them."

Asuka played with the blonde hair before she pushes Lili away as gentle as she could. She made a distance between them, just enough for their noses to touch each other.

"I was crazy, crazy in love with you when I thought I was in a love serum, my heart always beat like crazy-

"That's actually a side effect of truth serums; you get cardiovascular and respiratory uneasiness, here" Lili placed Asuka's hand on her chest. Asuka felt it, the same speed and loudness of the heart beating.

"Is that so? Ok well, I always wanted to be with you, like really, I wished I could see you every day and… you know you're right." Asuka's voice at her last words seemed to contemplate an epiphany.

Lili looked at her confused, "I'm right about what?"

"Everything…I never fell in love with you because of a serum, whatever it is, love or truth. I have always liked you…I did want to be close to you, I did love remembering you, even imagining you sometimes…it's just…I never admitted it. That's the only thing that the serum helped me with… it's to admit it."

"The truth shall set you free, what a cliché Asuka"

"I love you!" Asuka shouted in front of Lili's face, making her blonde bangs fly up and her eyes close. Asuka kissed her right after, pushing Lili's body down until she was on top of the blonde now.

Lili opened her eyes, savoring their kiss more. "I love you too" Lili said as her tongue disentangled from Asuka's.

Asuka placed her head down again to kiss Lili at the bridge of her nose, up to her forehead and going back to a fast kiss on her lips.

"Weren't you going to take me back to Dr. Rosen?" Lili asked as she saw the opportunity to talk before Asuka pecks her more.

"Hmm, maybe later on, I still want to know some things"

Lili's eyes widened, "You are so unfair"

Asuka laughed before she carried Lili in a bridal way up to the bed. She rolled Lili's body to make space for herself. Asuka encircled her hands on Lili's waist and whispered to the blonde's ear.

"Now tell me Lili, what do you love about me the most?" Asuka could see how much effort Lili was giving to stop herself from talking. An even more amusement was the blonde's hard blushing extending to the back of her ears and neck.

In no avail, Lili still spitted what she loved most about Asuka, growling every now and then at how she'll definitely make Asuka pay for this.

The two of them laughed together inside the bedroom until Asuka brought Lili back to Dr. Rosen.

The Doctor laughed when he heard what happened to the two girls, and since he found the danger in this sort of situations. Dr. Rosen had decided to throw the serum away. He injected a neutralizer for Lili, the same kind she gave Asuka back then so that even when she was asked, she could still lie outside but she won't be able to deny it inside.  
The toxins in her body weren't needed to be removed like Asuka's since she only had a small dose of the serum, so nothing in her psych would be affected.

When they came home that day, Asuka asked her girlfriend to come stay with her now that they've finished high school. Lili would've wanted to accept it but she didn't want her daddy to be left alone in Monaco.

~ A year Later though ~

There were two groups of gangs that were talking or rather shouting at the middle of the busy street in Osaka. The members of the group had bandages all over their body, some even had crutches to support their broken feet and the others had plastered arms.

The guy from the first group was the fat baldy; he had a bandage all over his bald head since that's where Asuka kicked him. Aside from that, his chest was also plastered since Asuka stepped on them. Still wearing his tuxedo of silver and yellow, he was leading another form of fight.

"You bastards! If you just knew how to fight better and not forget that you had guns with you, we would've won that revolution!"

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe if you gave better orders and not the obvious worthless then we would've won that revolution!" Another guy from the other gang group steeped up to clash words of insult to the fat baldy.

They bantered at each other so loud but they didn't move since they're bodies were all injured. The people around the street kept yelling at them to just leave.

"Hey, go and leave with your pathetic asses goons!" a cheeky boy in the street teased the big guys.

"Damn it! It's because we lost the revolution that were a laughing stock now!" The fat baldy cursed to his gang, he looked at the boy menacingly and took his gang member's crutch, pointing it to the boy.

"You better leave kid, or you're gonna taste the wrath of the revolutionist!"

The cheeky boy jolted as he tried to run away. The fat baldy laughed victoriously before the crutch he was holding flew away and landed broke on the floor.

"You guys really don't have shame, do you?" Asuka stood in front of the two groups, just having put her leg down from kicking the crutch. "I told you there was no such thing as a revolution!" Asuka hissed madly at the gangs who shivered immediately in fear.

"We are not ashamed to fight for our right to be feared!" The fat baldy spoke with his body shaking. "We're gangs and no one's afraid of us now because of you!" he pointed his index finger at Asuka.

Asuka raised him an eyebrow before blowing at his finger. The fat guy froze in fear; his body fell to the back without any of his members wanting to catch his humongous body.

Asuka laughed as the other members try to wake their boss up.

At the side of the street, there was a mini café where a certain blonde girl sat at a table facing the gang's fight or whatever was happening there.

Her table had a big umbrella to give her some shade while her most trusted butler served her some tea.

"Ms. Lili, do you not plan to stop Ms. Asuka right now?" The butler asked his mistress, as he takes the tray to his chest.

"No, Sebastian, that is one thing that Asuka is most fond of, except from me that is." The blonde spoke as she sipped her tea looking at Asuka who was just laughing at the gang. "What a bully" Lili said as she smiled.

"Hey quit laughing already!" One member of the gang who was fairly uninjured except from minor bandages tried to attack Asuka. The girl dodged him easily and slipped his foot off, making him lie down on the floor.

"You guys still have some guts with you huh? Why don't you just stay home and get well rather than disturbing the neighborhood with your whines."

"We'll show you who's whining!" a guy from the fat baldy's group clicked on a red button at a remote control he was holding, within seconds, groups of other goons came out of the streets. They weren't the same goons before and instead of depending on weapons that fail miserably, these goons only had their bodies to fight with.

Asuka yawned before she readied to her fighting stance, she signaled her hand for the goons to come closer with a big grin on her mouth. But before the goons attacked, someone tapped Asuka in the shoulder.

The ebony shifted her view to the back and saw Mr. Rochefort wearing a martial arts kimono and head band.

"Pops?" Asuka looked baffled at Mr. Rochefort.

"Why don't you just accompany Lili with her tea, I've been wanting to get some stretching too" Lili's father pointed his thumb to where his daughter was sitting.

Asuka looked there and saw Lili waving at her. "Ok, then. Good luck not trying to kill them Pops" She patted Mr. Rochefort's shoulder before running off to Lili.

The goons who looked disappointed for not having Asuka as their opponent teased Mr. Rochefort.

"Geez, an old geezer is who we're fighting? Come on let's go" One guy near Mr. Rochefort said before walking away. He didn't go far as a second step before Mr. Rochefort took him in the neck and tossed him like a toy to the air. A long line of shouting persisted before the guys body appeared again, landing on Mr. Rocheforts fist uppercut before falling to the floor, motionless.

The goons tried escaping in every direction now, screaming for help as they were all incompetent to Mr. Rochefort speed.

Asuka reached Lili's table and couldn't see any chairs left so she decided to sit on the table itself.

"Hey, not on the table" Lili reprimanded her girlfriend.

"Will you let me sit on your lap then?" Asuka faced Lili, smiling at her.

"Table it is" Lili gave in, not really fond of letting Asuka sit on her lap, since the girl would just tease her there.

"So how's Katherine doing?"

"Well, she's overly happy in running the business alone now since she likes super complicated." The two girls shared a laugh. Asuka asked for Lili's hand, taking it in her own.

"To think that pops would leave his business and stay here to become a dojo master is crazy, but I love it since you can be with me." Asuka raised her hand along with Lili's and kissed the back of the blonde's hand.

"I did a great job in convincing him. Good thing Katherine's good at business, my dad trusts her ability to run the company as good as him."

"So, are we going to join tekken this year?"

"My dad's excited to overthrow us."

"Really? Then we'll show Pops just what were capable of."

"I guess were a team then?"

Asuka leaned closer to Lili's face, leveling their eyes together, touching their foreheads to one another.  
They smiled like they could never smile again.

"Couple is the right term" Asuka stated before leaning closer and kissing Lili in the lips.

* * *

**Note: When I entitle this Love GAS, I was pertaining to the gas station Asuka worked at where everything started, not the serum spray. Of course I only said this at the ending so that you'll get it more ;)**

**Ok, I hope I answered all questions here, if not, you can still ask me about it.**  
**I'm sorry the story's confusing but this is how I've always planned it to be, so what not!**

**Thank you for all that read Love Gas and please support me on my next AsuLili Fanfic!**

**Well then, until my ship sails again!**  
**Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
